Gunners High
by JR Salazar
Summary: Continuation of Ding Dong. Madoka Kaname may have left her, but Mami Tomoe is starting to believe that anything is possible if she sets her mind to it. RxR, as always.
1. Only Teardrops

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 1:**

**Only Teardrops**

* * *

_"The sky is red tonight_

_We're on the edge tonight_

_No shooting star to guide us..."_

Narita International Airport's Terminal 1-B was notoriously full of passengers coming from England on a warm, muggy August evening. A long 12-hour flight coming on the heels of saving the world and celebrating life and sport had concluded, and among the passengers returning on that flight were Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura, Homura Akemi, Madoka Kaname, and Mami Tomoe.

"This is it, isn't it?" Homura said to Madoka as she hugged her, the tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I know it hurts for me to leave you," Madoka replied, smiling. She took the medals she wore and draped them around Homura's neck. Now she had three gold a silver. "The most decorated Olympian I know," she said with a giggle. "Who would have guessed."

"Well now! It's been great knowing you, Madoka," Sayaka said, tears also falling down her eyes. "Thank you for always being my best friend in the world."

"Aren't I in the argument, too?" Kyouko added, elbowing her slightly.

"You're my best lover. There's a difference. I don't forget about my self-proclaimed significant other."

"Anyway, Madoka, it's too bad to see go leave us so soon, but I will never forget the time I spent with you. It was fun while it lasted," Kyouko said.

"Kaname-san, you are a goddess for a reason," Mami said, brushing away a tear. "I understand now why you do what you do. I will forever be indebted to your loyalty and friendship, Kaname-san."

"Sayak-chan, Kyouko-chan, Mami-san, thank you," Madoka said.

"Madoka!" Homura cried. "Tell me you will come back! Please promise me you will! Please promise me!"

Madoka whispered some words in Homura's ear, causing her to hug Madoka one last time and share one last kiss. In a flash of light, Madoka changed into her Ultimate outfit.

"Take care of yourselves, everyone," Madoka said, ascending. "Goodbye...Homura-chan..."

"Madoka...MADOKA!" Homura wailed, falling to her knees and crying. The other three were there to console her as Madoka continue her ascent into her heavenly home.

"Madoka," her lover whispered, raising her head to the skies through the tracks of her tears and her eyes of desperation. "Madoka, please tell me what you say...is true..." Homura hugged herself and tried not to fall to her knees. "How can I believe you...telling that to me that way...?"

_"Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so?_

_I look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_

_It's such a shame..."_

Sayaka and Kyouko helped her back up. "She's gone, isn't she?" asked Madoka's mother, Junko, who was with her husband, Tomohisa, and their son Tatsuya.

"She is," Tomohisa said. "Treasure the time we had we her. We may never see her again, except in our dreams."

"Madoka, Madoka, forever Madoka!" Tatsuya chanted.

"You're still doing that, old sport. Come here, you!" Tomohisa said, carrying his laughing son. "I see my daughter in your eyes, young man."

"She's off to a better place," Kyouko said.

"Yeah, she is," Sayaka added. "That's how it goes."

As for Mami, she fell to her knees and broke down. "Kaname-san!" she wailed, and the other girls had to comfort her immediately. "You can't do this to us! You can't do this to me! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She knew she lost to Homura when it came to whom Madoka loved more, but still, the pain of seeing her take her place in the heavens was tough for her to bear.

Homura held Mami tight as her sempai continued to sob and let herself come to terms with the new mission Madoka had, and that was to play her part in the Law of Cycles.

"I don't know...if I can live..." Mami whispered, touching Homura's face through the tracks of her tears before she fainted.

"Oy, Mami, get a hold of yourself!" Kyouko shouted. "Mami, hang in there!"

"Mami-san, wake up! Wake up!" Sayaka cried.

"Don't worry guys," Homura said. "She's breathing. She's just exhausted from...you know..."

"Do you need me to take all of you guys back home?" Tomohisa asked the girls.

"I can't be carrying Mami all the way back home, Mr. Kaname," Homura said. "She needs to rest. She took this harder than all of us, even me."

"Yeah, it's getting really late," Kyouko said, stretching. "I think we have to head home cause we got school and all that stuff."

"Oy, Kyouko," Sayaka said, "are you thinking about stealing my notes again?"

"Well...just borrowing, that's all."

"Whatever. We'll partner up with Homura after class tomorrow over at the library to do some studying."

"Good idea."

"You're pretty strong," Junko said, nothing that Homura was princess-carrying Mami with relative ease.

"I work out," Homura replied. "Homu."

"Let's go," Tomohisa said. "I'll go carry your bags, Homura."

"Thank you." Homura indirectly had a whiff of Mami's twin drills. "Butterscotch? The scent of her shampoo is so strong...and she is blushing too. As if she is embarassed by being so exhausted. People can only control what they can control..."

"Um, Homura, who are you talking to?" asked Kyouko with a flat gaze. A sweat drop came down Sayaka's head as she laughed uncomfortable.

"The people staring at us right now." There were a lot. Of paparazzi. Amateurs. The lot of them. "Any questions?"

"No, not really. I'm good."

Homura sighed as they all went to Tomohisa's van. "I swear to Madoka, Mami Tomoe, you make it hard on me and hard on everyone by being hard on no one but yourself..."

* * *

_"How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops..."_

Mami Tomoe slowly opened her golden eyes, her face still dry with the tracks of her tears that stained her makeup. She looked out the window, the flashing lights of Tokyo passing her by. One flash. Two flash. Three flashes. A bevy. She looked behind her. Kyouko and Sayaka were kissing in the back, an auto foreplay of makeshift allsorts. Then she looked to her right. Homura was looking at her, her cool, steely purple eyes and her light smile gracing her face.

"So, are you awake?" Homura whispered.

"Akemi-san...that was so embarrassing of me."

"And stop calling your friends by their last names. We're close, because we all fight for the same cause."

"Homura...chan?"

"That's better."

"It kind of sounds too...childish, though..."

"What difference does it make? You referring to me as Homura-chan affirms that you believe in the same cause that me, Kyouko and Sayaka believe in. I don't like such formalities, especially now that we're all high school students. All right?"

"O...okay."

"Good. Now then, you were taking it harder than I was. It really is tough. In fact, I should be the one feeling traumatized and yet, I always kept in mind that she is a woman of her word and she will be back for good."

"I want to believe the same thing regarding my parents, but I can't do anything about it. To me, Homura-chan, you're family to me now. As are Kyouko-chan and Sayaka-chan." Mami laughed. "So embarassing to refer to them as that. It's like I have a little bit of Madoka in me."

"We all have a little bit of Madoka in all of us," Homura said, flipping her locks. "Some more than others. The one thing that makes Madoka who she is...is the way she laughs."

"Really?"

"I mean, it's like a baby seal that you just want to have as a pillow. She's a seal and I'm an otter. And Kyouko's a penguin and Sayaka's a dolphin."

"As for me?"

"You're a jellyfish."

"Oh, well, excuse me for asking!" Mami said, pouting, clearly annoyed by her crossed arms and head turned aside. Homura had to laugh. "Eh?"

"That is such a wonderful response. It's your charm point."

"Charm point?"

"Every women in this world has at least one charm point. Something that makes them special. It's what maked a woman a woman. And you can't take that sort of thing away from them. In fact, it's near impossible. You can't be a woman without having at least one charm point."

Mami was blushing wildly. "Don't boys...have that too?"

"They do, but it's called swagger. It's the pretentious, overconfident, ultra-perverted side that separates the men from the boys. Big cars, big jewelry, lots of roadies, things on their teeth called grills, sunglasses and tattoos...Places in America like California, Texas and Florida are full of swagger. Of course they are infested with criminal activity, but that's just how I perceive it. And television and the movies have gloried the male charm points in grown men."

"Wow, Homura-chan, that's deep."

"2deep4u?"

"2deep4me."

"I know it because I've seen it and I believe it. You want to take a look at my medals?"

"Sure," Mami said to Homura, who gave her the golds and silver won at Lord's a few days earlier. The shinyness, even in nighttime, was one to behold. The lustre and sheen was unmistably London 2012 in all aspects. "I wish I could get some of these medals too."

"Have you ever thought about being a part of the Olympic team for Rio 2016?"

"No, I haven't."

"Everybody has to start somewhere," Homura said. "You've got the potential to also get a medal in a certain discipline."

"What's that?"

"Think about it. Your work as a Puella Magi could be applied to bringing home the gold."

"Sh...Shooting?"

"Imagine your musket being transformed into an air rifle that takes down targets with accuracy and precision. Imagine the targets being demons coming at you. The venue becomes a labyrinth and a flawless victory turns everything normal."

"Oh my...I guess it might work...yeah, it might really work!"

"Imagine the possibilities. A Tiro Finale turned into a Medaglia D'Oro."

"I think it can happen. I will make it happen. But I probably will practice it myself first at the range. I think there is a shooting range on the outskirts of town."

"Mitakihara High School might have an air rifle team that you could join. So, try it out and see for yourself."

"Thank you, Homura-chan," Mami said, still blushing, wiping away a few more tears. But there was no question, her mood changed.

* * *

_"So come and face me now_

_Here on this stage tonight_

_Let's leave the past behind us..."_

Mami returned to her apartment later that night, changing into her pajamas. Kyouko was following her and easily got in her pajamas, undoing her ribbon. "That was a long flight and a long night back home, huh Mami?" Kyouko asked.

"Yeah, it sure was, Kyouko-chan," Mami replied.

"K...Kyouko-chan!? Wait a sec...are you trying to be like Madoka?"

"Homura-chan wanted me to try referring to people a little bit more...informally."

"That is not like you...oh well." Kyouko took an apple from the refrigerator, which was packed. An unusual occurence. "So, what's next?"

"I am planning to be an Olympian too," Mami said, eyes aflame with confidence and determination.

"R...Really? Are you serious?"

"I am going to be a champion...just like Homura-chan and Madoka-chan!"

Kyouko gave Mami a hug. "Calm down. Let's start from square one." Kyouko let go as Mami went to grab some cake and cut slices for the two of them. "So, you are thinking about being an Olympic shooter?"

"Trap," Mami said. "I plan to compete in the Olympic trap event at Rio in four years."

"That's one of the oldest events in the program, isn't it?"

"Yep. The men's competition has been in existence since 1900, but the women's has been in existence since 2000."

"But why would you do trap shooting, though? Why not air rifle? The women's competition has been in existence since the 1970's," Kyouko said.

"Well, it doesn't simulate very well what I do as a Puella Magi. Trap's actually tougher than air rifle because the targets are moving. Sort of like the familiars I used to face when witches were still in existence. Trap shooting simulates what I do a whole lot more. Air rifle is essentially archery but with a rifle. Same thing with air pistol, except that a pistol is used."

"Ohhhh."

"And I should also note that women were able participate in the men's event in trap until 1991. So for most of its history, it was an open event. Then both the men and women were separated."

"How do you know all this?"

"Wikipedia. But I never thought much about trying it out until Homura-chan suggested I give it a go."

"Well, the clubs won't be doing a lot of recruiting until April, when the new school year starts, so you have seven to eight months to actually do some training."

"Yeah..."

"But you're gonna have to find a place to train, Mami. That's the problem. Also, don't you have to be a member of the National Rifle Association of Japan?"

"I actually applied last April to be a member of the Mitakihara branch of the N.R.A.J. My membership was accepted. I know that I have to wait one year. The waiting period will end on April 1."

"That the day that we all turn sophomores...except for you, Mami."

"Yep, I'm gonna be a senior when that happens. I might be able to join my university's rifle club."

"Which university?"

"I'm planning to leave town and attend Waseda. But I'm up against it if I try my luck in the entrance exams."

"Well, these are the things that I think you have think about. You have to be a member in order to use a gun for sport and also, owning a gun is very restricted out here. You realized that we had a scandal a few years ago regarding 22 shooting deaths, back in 2007. Right?"

"I remembered hearing that in the news. Mom and Dad were still alive back then..."

"Homura, I don't think, would have been able to get away with delaying Walpurgisnacht with her specialty being pistols."

"The Self-Defense Forces, the local police...they were all riding on the hopes of us to finish the job. They made us an exception. I just realized it when Madoka first came back. I researched what the military tried to do to intervene...and the government gave us emergency clearance, citing it as an 'unusual, urgent circumstance.' It passed at the eleventh hour. Had it not passed, the U.S. military may have had to intervene and arrive in Mitakihara."

"Wow..."

"But I don't have any plans to use muskets other than for sport or for taking out demons. I don't believe the police can see the battles that go on between us Puella Magi and the demons we have to face on a routine basis. So I don't think we have to worry about our mission and running in with the law."

"We're doing it for a good cause, Mami, y'know?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

_"Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so?_

_I look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_

_It's such a shame_

_Tell me_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops..."_

Mami looked at the stars above, her eyes misting as they formed an impression of Madoka, a light smile but a look of disappointment that she wouldn't be celebrating a future of graduating from high school. It disturbed her to realize that Madoka wouldn't be with her to give her advice. It was as if she was going to have to be the mother figure for the others.

She looked at a photo of her, Homura, Sayaka, Kyouko, Kyubey...and Madoka in London. A few tears came down her face, splashing on the part of the picture that had Madoka on it. A sniffle. And a sob.

Only teardrops were falling down. Only teardrops. And she could only whisper. "Madoka-chan...why did it have to be you and Homura-chan? I...I...I loved you..." Overcome with emotion, Mami closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. You And Me

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 2:**

**You And Me**

* * *

Morning came to Mitakihara Town, a bustling young metropolis in the heart of the Land of the Rising Sun, who young entrepreneurs and venture capitalists were primed for success and failure. This was the crossroads of society, situated between Tokyo and Osaka, smack dab in the middle. It was a big city and a commuter town at the same time. White-collar salarymen were drinking coffee and green tea and their mouths were full of chauvinistic business talk inside skyscrapers formed by their blue-collar counterparts. As more land was reclaimed, the city would continue to grow. No question, Mitakihara Town was proclaimed by the Prime Minister of Japan as the City of the Future because of its advancements in neuroscience, commerce, telecommunications and engineering.

One of those young, well-endowed residents was Mami Tomoe. She had the type of demeanor that made her popular among the boys at Mitakihara High School. Unfortunately, she was not very good with speaking to her male peers and got easily embarrassed. There was talk of her being elected student council president of her mannerisms and demeanor but they figured that she would shine so brightly as a student council president that the moment she entered the room, everybody had a nosebleeds. One swears to Madoka; Mami could give everybody in the room a massive crush. She was that popular.

But the most popular sophomore on campus was having a hard time getting up in the morning which was a rarity. As Mami woke up, her hair was disheveled and she had bags under her eyes. Was she thinking of her again? And parts of her clothing were damp.

"They can't...see me like this!"

Quickly, Mami went to take a bath and get changed. "Oyyyyy, Mami, where are you?" asked Kyouko Sakura, already showered, dressed and holding an apple in her hand. A munching noise could be heard. "Mami?"

"I'm in the bath, Kyouko-chan!" Mami said, scrubbing herself.

"Oh. Well, I made you some breakfast."

"What is it?"

"Leftovers."

"That's all right, I'll go ahead and we'll head to the bakery to grab some mochi before we head to school." Mami and Kyouko were still working at Cafe Matin Sauvetage, but only on Sundays, and they were limited hours. Mornings and early afternoons. That's it. Nothing else.

"If you'll say so. I'll go ahead and finish for you. See you in a bit."

"Next on NHK This Morning," said the news anchorman, "The Disappearance of an Olympic Champion: Whatever Happened to Madoka Kaname? Her smiling face, golden glowing eyes and effervescent giggle made our hearts melt. And now...she suddenly disappeared. A special report, next..."

"Oh are they going into that again?" asked Mami, changing into her uniform, which was a blue suit with a red tie and a plaid skirt, to go with her black thigh-high stockings. "Now Madoka-chan's purported disappearance has given the conspiracy theorists some ammunition."

Kyouko turned off the TV. "You ready?"

Everything was set as Mami picked up her bag. "Let's roll, Kyouko-chan."

"Right...I love mochi." Kyouko licked her lips because she knew Mami was footing the bill. Again.

* * *

As for Homura Akemi, she was on the train to Sakuragaoka Station in Tokyo, listening to some cheesy European music from Montenegro. Andrea Demirovic was a Montenegrin entertainer that had a catchy tune to her credit. She had a listen, as did Kyubey.

_"Everybody's sayin' your love is like a prison_

_Everybody's tryin' to help me to come free_

_Everybody's talkin' 'bout all the things I'm missin'_

_And for all them reasons I must agree_

_It's too dangerous when we touch_

_And I love you much too much_

_Get out of my life, babe_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my head_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my bed_

_It's beyond belief, but true_

_I became a slave to you_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my dreams_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my scenes_

_Where I lose all of my drive_

_While I'm fighting to survive_

_Just get out of my life_

_Get out of my life_

_Well, you are like a moonbeam that makes me feel so lonely_

_You are like a mountain and I'm afraid to fall_

_Every time I'm certain you are my one and only_

_I know if you leave me, I'll lose it all_

_'Cause you're overwhelming me_

_You're too perfect, can't you see?_

_Please, get out of my life_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my head_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my bed_

_It's beyond belief, but true_

_I became a slave to you_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my dreams_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my scenes_

_Where I lose all of my drive_

_While I'm fighting to survive_

_Just get out of my life_

_Because I love you_

_More than you will ever know_

_Would be hard to let you go_

_But get out of my life_

_Get out of my life_

_It's beyond belief, but true_

_I became a slave to you_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my dreams_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my scenes_

_Where I lose all of my drive_

_While I'm fighting to survive_

_Just get out of my life_

_Get out of my way, hey..._

_Or just stay!"_

* * *

"Sakuragaoka Station, Sakuragaoka," the train operator said in his monotonous drone. Homura got off the station and stretched, making her way to Sakuragaoka Girls' Senior High School. The reason she was playing that song is that the scent of Mami's butterscotch twin drills put essentially put her in an unwanted ménage-a-trois. A sort of...lesbian-oriented love pyramid that made a fanboy's pre-pubescent fantasies run wild and free like youth at a Friday Funeral. Homura Akemi had to downplay any lesbian associations with Mami before they got out of hand.

"Kyubey," Homura deadpanned.

"Yes?"

"I did not think that princess-carrying a girl other than Madoka would warrant such horrible consequences."

"I don't understand. You're still alive. You're still breathing. This must be what we call an overreaction."

"It's not that, Kyubey. I like Madoka, but I also like Mami."

"So that is the problem?"

"You obviously would not understand my situation. But in your case, understanding the FEEL factor in girls is completely optional and unnecessary."

"Well...I am Incubator so I suppose you have a point."

The two of them entered the school gate. "Try not to disrupt classes with your desire to contract any girls," Homura said as Kyubey got off her. "This is not a place for you to recruit anybody."

"Understood."

Homura sighed and walked over to Class 1-2, where there was a crowd of people welcoming here. "Congratulations Homura Akemi!" said all the students.

"Thank you," she said.

"Sorry about what happened to Madoka," said one student.

"No, it's all right."

"Do you have your medals?" asked another.

"I'm wearing them." She pointed to her champion-sized lanyards on her neck.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" they all said.

"That is so awesome," said a third student.

"All right class. Class, please be seated," said Miss Sawako Yamanaka, the home room teacher of Class 1-2. "Well, we have a champion among us, but apparently she is missing somebody. Akemi-san, do you care to explain?"

Homura froze. She didn't know what to say. "Eeep! What should I do? What should I do?" she said to herself, sweating.

A voice. "Just tell them, Homura-chan."

"Madoka?" Homura was shocked. She decided to speak through telekinesis. "I can...hear you?"

"Of course you can! You thought you wouldn't hear from me, huh?"

"Thank God I can still feel your presence. Thank you for still being hear for me."

"Anytime, Homura-chan. Wehihihihi!"

"So you want me to tell them?"

"I think you should put their fears and suspicions aside. Just set the record straight."

"All right, but I'm doing this because I trust you."

"Thank you."

"Uhhhh, Akemi?" asked Sawako.

"Everyone," Homura said to the class, standing up. "Madoka Kaname is not just a student here, or an Olympic champion or even a sporting icon of this country. She has a job, and that's to watch over all magical girls. She left all of us when we returned home. And she's now in the heavens."

Homura took out her soul gem. Sawako was stunned. "That...that is...!"

"Yes. This is a soul gem. Allow me to demonstrate." Homura transformed into her magical girl outfit and flipped her hair while posing. Kyubey noticed what was going on and hopped on her shoulder.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" they all said, applauding.

"My name is Homura Akemi. I am a Puella Magi and the right-hand woman of Madoka Kaname. My job is to protect this country from demons born out of curses."

Sawako was putting the pieces together. "So this means that you are...? No, you can't be..."

"Yes. I was one of the few people that saved London, and the world earlier this month."

"Amazing!" exclaimed one student.

"That is unbelievable!" shouted another.

"I can't believe what I am seeing," said yet another, already in tears.

Homura took out a small cross. "This is a Victorian Cross, handed to me by Queen Elizabeth II. It was given to me, Madoka, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura on the day of the Closing Ceremony. It's not easy being in my shoes because those who answer this calling will need to be willing to sacrifice their own life to save the ones they love."

She smiled brightly as the class gave her a standing ovation. Homura scratched the back of her head, slightly embarrassed by what she said. "Wehihihihi."

"Homura-chan, stop stealing my laugh," Madoka deadpanned.

A dojikko pose. "My bad...Madoka."

* * *

Mami's teacher at Mitakihara High bored the students in Mami's class. This time, the class was learning about the Battle of Hakodate, which interested Mami, but not to the extent that she wanted to immerse herself in the dynamics of guerilla warfare.

"Now...the rebels, numbering around 3,000 and traveling by ship with Enomoto Takeaki reached Hokkaido in October 1868," said the professor "They landed on Takanoki Bay, behind Hakodate on October 20. Hijikata Toshizo and Otori Keisuke each led a column in the direction of Hakodate. They eliminated local resistance by forces of Matsumae domain, which had declared its loyalty to the new Meiji government, and occupied the fortress of Goryokaku on October 26, which became the command center for the rebel army.

"Various expeditions were organized to take full control of the southern peninsula of Hokkaido. On November 5, Hijikata, commanding 800 troops and supported by the warships Kaiten and Banryo occupied the castle of Matsumae. On November 14, Hijikata and Matsudaira converged on the city of Esashi, with the added support of the flagship Kaiyo Maru, and the transport ship Shinsoku. Unfortunately, Kaiyo Maru was shipwrecked and lost in a tempest near Esashi, and Shinsoku also was lost as it came to its rescue, dealing a terrible blow to the rebel forces.

"After eliminating all local resistance, on December 25, the rebels founded the Ezo Republic, with a government organization modeled after that of the United States, with Enomoto Takeaki, as President. While the governments of France and the United Kingdom conditionally recognized the new republic, the Meiji government in Tokyo did not.

"A defense network was established around Hakodate in anticipation of the attack by the troops of the new Imperial government. The Ezo Republic troops were structured under a hybrid Franco-Japanese leadership, with Commander in chief Otori Keisuke seconded by Jules Brunet, and each of the four brigades commanded by a French officer (Fortant, Marlin, Cazeneuve, Bouffier), seconded by eight half-brigade Japanese commanders. Two ex-French Navy officers, Eugène Collache and Henri Nicol further joined the rebels, and Collache was put in charge of building fortified defenses along the volcanic mountains around Hakodate, while Nicol was in charge of re-organizing the Navy.

"In the meantime, an Imperial fleet had been rapidly constituted around the ironclad warship Kotetsu, which had been purchased by the Meiji government from the United States. Other Imperial ships were Kasuga, Hiryu, Teibo, Yoshun, Moshun, which had been supplied by the fiefs of Saga, Choshu and Satsuma to the newly formed government in 1868. The fleet left Tokyo on March 9, 1869, and headed north..."

Mami's eyes were half-lidded as she took notes of the battle and the casualties lost in the fight. A voice. "Mami-san! Mami-san!" It was Sayaka.

"Do you need something?" she asked through telekinesis.

"We've changed the venue for our study session. Kyouko and I will be heading to Starbucks to get some coffee and talk about history. What about you?"

"I think that's a good idea. What does Homura-chan think of this?"

"I'll do it but you have to give me time to get there," Homura said through telekinesis. "Is it near the train station?"

"Yep!" Kyouko said.

"All right, I'll meet you there, after I tell the people at the archery club that I'm quitting."

"You're quitting?"

"I'll give you the details when we meet. See you then."

"Got it," said the others.

* * *

As Homura got on the train to get to Mitakihara Station, she turned her iPod to another song on her iPad. She had been playing with GarageBand numerous times and decided to play something that she recorded during lunch at her homeroom. Kyubey was with her and as expected, there were no incidents.

_"When the times are getting rough, gold and silver turn to dust_

_People build their barricades out of jealousy and hate_

_But there's one thing they could never, never ever separate_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_We build castles with our hands, on a solid ground they stand_

_They're our shelter from the storm to keep us safe and keep us warm_

_No, there's nothing that can hurt us, whatever there may come_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_Time is flowing to the sea, but it's still you and me_

_Nothing's like it used to be, but we're here, you and me_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_Ah, nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me!"_

"I got a bad feeling," Homura told Kyubey, "that some political organization in Switzerland is going to pass my song off as their own. One whose aim is to help the world while at the same time giving the middle finger to gays and lesbians."

"Well, that's the way it goes," he said, scratching himself. "Are you gonna take any action?"

"I'm going to take joy in Switzerland not making the final as a result of their plagiarism," she said, uploading the music through YouTube. "And the band's background." She knew already who the band would be and what organization they represent. But Homura elected not to say who.

"This is Mitakihara Station. Mitakihara Station," said the train operation in his monotone drone. This was the same guy as last time. Homura got off the train, her face a rose.

"Now what?" Kyubey asked, clinging to Homura as they walked over to the Starbucks.

A trickle of blood came down her nose. "I think I uploaded the type of music that lesbian BDSM acts are notorious for. Madoka...has the whip...I'm chained to the bed...helpless...helpless...helpless..."

"Uhhhh, what?"

"It's the type of torture I would give you, but decidedly lighter." A flip of her locks.

"I see..."

But Homura, though, was disappointed that she was going to give her friends some bad news regarding her future with the archery club. "Face the music and go on to work on the problem."

"Talking to yourself again?"

"The voice inside my head just told you to piss off."

"Oh. Well, forget I said anything."

"Oyyyyy! Homuraaaaaa!" waved Sayaka at the door. "We're all here."

"There you are," Homura said, entering the Starbucks, and a table filled with cups of mocha. "Sayaka, Kyouko, Mami, afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Homura-chan," Mami said, still blushing at referring to her as that.

"Yo, Homura!" Kyouko said, snacking on a chocolate Pocky stick before sipping her doubleshot mocha with toffee nut syrup.

"Hello." She took her seat and sipped her Triple-Shot Cafe Latte with Hazelnut Syrup and a dusting of chocolate. "Right to my specifications. Well done, crew." They all nodded. "Now, I have some important news that I have to tell you about what happened at school today."

"Let's hear it!" Sayaka exclaimed, pumping her fists and cocking an ear.

"Well, I was congratulated by the entire class and I showed them my outfit and told them about what happened to Madoka."

"Eh? Homura. Why did you do that?"

A voice. "It's because I told her to." A small, glowing pink ball floated into the middle of the table.

"Madoka?" exclaimed the girls.

"This is you?" Mami asked. "I thought you were gone!"

"I must be hearing things," Sayaka said.

"No, no, Sayaka-chan, it's me," Madoka said. "It's just that I can talk to you and check on you guys in this form, too. Aside from telekinesis. Wehihihihi..."

"As long as we can feel your presence, there is nothing to worry about," Kyouko said. "That didn't take you long to come back. Even though...you're a floating ball of light..."

"That's just so that people won't see me. Maybe this will help?" The ball of light turned into a miniature hologram of Madoka in her Ultimate outfit.

"Yaaaaaay!" everyone at the table said, applauding. A few people were looking at them with confused looks as if they were talking to an invisible object on the table.

"I can see you now!" Homura said, gleeful as Madoka walked around the table in her hologram form.

"This is so amazing," Mami said, bending in closer to see the woman that was her boss as far as the Puella Magi were concerned. "Welcome back again!"

"Everyone, we have nothing to worry about because my best friend in the world is paying us a visit!" Sayaka proclaimed. "Hallelujah!"

"I don't think I need to say anything else," Kyouko said. "I'm too happy to say anything. Madoka...welcome home..."

"Everyone," Homura said as the others turned to her. "Now that everybody is here we can declare this meeting of the Puella Magi of Mitakihara Town to order." They all laughed. Madoka floated on top of Homura's head and sat there. "Madoka?"

"Best seat in the house," she said with a wink as the others laughed.

"All right. Do I have to tell you all that my Madoka knows what she's up to here? Anyway," said Homura, pointing, "I told Madoka here about what we do and what happened in London. They liked my outfit and I ended up posing in it with some of the students. The school policy said that cosplaying on a regular school day is forbidden, but because of, you know, what all of us did, I got a one-day exemption."

"Incredible. Good for you!" Sayaka said, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Now, the bad news. Before I went to the train, I attended the archery club meeting, and I made the announcement that...I am leaving the archery club."

"What?" they all said.

"Homura-chan, why would you do that?" asked Madoka.

"I don't want to use the club as a way to usurp every tournament and embarrass the competition, Madoka. I never said that I hated archery when I addressed them—in fact, I still love shooting at targets with bows and arrows—but I feel that I have won everything there is to win in archery and I can't play the sport if I am not playing it with you."

"Oh, Homura-chan...do you really miss me?"

"I do. We all do. Now I understand this is temporary, but I don't see any incentive to curbstomp everyone when you're not doing it with me. I can't be alone forever."

"I guess...if that's your choice, that's your choice. But it's because you wanted a different adventure, right?"

"This is good because I can now focus on composing music, maybe doing some writing, maybe even do some student council work. I realized on the flight to Tokyo from London that there is more than just the archery at Sakuragaoka. I felt that I was missing out."

"I support whatever choice you make, Homura-chan."

"Same here," Sayaka said. "Homura."

"Do what you gotta do, as long as you pitch in kicking some demon ass after hours, you could be pole-dancing for the boys next door and it will be fine by me." They all turned to her. "Not like I would expect you to do it, but..."

"You know what?" Homura asked, turning back. "That might actually be a good idea."

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" Kyouko was banging her head on the table. She looked at Sayaka with a look of defeat. "I am such a fool."

"Stop plagiarizing my catchphrase," she deadpanned. "Eh?"

Kyouko was motorboating her out of frustration. "Uguuuu...Sayakaaaaaa..."

"Can't be helped," she said, petting Kyouko's head, still lost in her rack.

"Actually, Madoka-chan, Homura-chan, I have a confession to make," Mami said, a determined look on her face. Kyouko turned to her, still sobbing, her hands clearly getting a feel for Sayaka's bust.

"Eh, what is it?" Madoka asked. Homura's eyes were fixated on Mami's, as if she had an idea of what was going to come out of her lipstick-garnished lips.

"Homura Akemi...I love you." There was dead silence in the room as everybody turned to Mami, who was looking at Homura with a look that screamed, "I have you now!" in her eyes.

Homura looked up at Madoka, who looked back at her. Then Homura pointed to herself. "Homu?"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Run Away

**Gunners' High**

**Chapter 3:**

**Run Away**

* * *

_"Oh... forget, let me breathe, let me live_

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh... forgive, I don't need, I won't breathe_

_Just get away from my life..."_

"Homura Akemi...I love you."

That was the last thing Homura wanted to hear from Mami Tomoe. Ever since she carried her to the car on the flight back, the scent of her butterscotch twin drills drove her fantasies wild with fury, wild with emotion, wild with sexual frustration. Madoka Kaname—well, a holographic minigirl version of her—was sitting on top of Homura's head, confused.

Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura were stunned at Mami's sudden confession. Kyubey had decided to make a break for Homura's house immediately because he didn't want to intervene in such personal affairs and risk getting eaten up by one of his kind.

And as for the rest of the crowd at the cafe, they were all staring at Mami's voluptuous frame, golden glowing eyes and warm, friendly smile. Mami's eyes were half-lidded as she saw Homura blush wildly. She was looking at her with the intent to take her sexual frustrations out on her. She had been alone for too long in her head, even though Kyouko was rooming with her. Homura had no idea what to do.

Homura let out a groan of despair. "Madoka..."

"Homura-chan?"

"What should I do?"

"Hmmm." Madoka thought about this for the longest time. Then she giggled. "I think it should be okay to give her some company for now."

"What?" Sayaka and Kyouko said. Mami chuckled.

"A...are you sure?" Homura asked. Madoka floated down to Homura's right shoulder and whispered some words in her ear. "Oh my gosh...that is news to me...so that's what I'm gonna be, huh?"

"Ehhh?" Sayaka said. "What is it? What is it?"

"It's a secret," the two of them said through telekinesis.

"Ohhh," Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami replied. They were disappointed that they couldn't figure out what secret Homura and Madoka were hiding.

"Just put a smile on Mami-san's face until I come back," Madoka said. "Is it that hard to do?"

Homura looked at Mami and her expression. She wanted company, and she didn't want to feel like a loner. Especially now that Sayaka and Kyouko were spending more time together. That part of her skirt was feeling a little damp, too.

"This...this...is going to be too easy," Homura mewed, flying the white flag. "This is going to be a home run!"

Mami looked at Madoka, tears of joy coming out of her face. "Thank you, based Madoka-chan!"

"Wehihihihi..." The others in the cafe let out a groan of boredom and went back to their own personal discussions.

"So what else happened in class?" Mami asked Sayaka.

"The professor was talking about modular arithmetic concepts," she said. "Allow me to demonstrate what he was saying." She took a deep breath. "The notion of modular arithmetic is related to that of the remainder in division. The operation of finding the remainder is sometimes referred to as the modulo operation and we may see 2 = 14 (mod 12). The difference is in the use of congruency, indicated by "=", and equality indicated by "=". Equality implies specifically the "common residue", the least non-negative member of an equivalence class. When working with modular arithmetic, each equivalence class is usually represented by its common residue, for example 38 = 2 (mod 12) which can be found using long division. It follows that, while it is correct to say 38 = 14 (mod 12), and 2 = 14 (mod 12), it is incorrect to say 38 = 14 (mod 12) (with "=" rather than "=").

"The difference is clearest when dividing a negative number, since in that case remainders are negative. Hence to express the remainder we would have to write -5 = -17 (mod 12), rather than 7 = -17 (mod 12), since equivalence can only be said of common residues with the same sign..."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Kyouko said, covering Sayaka's mouth. "That's too deep! 2deepforme!"

"2deepforu?"

"2deepforme! Stop!"

"You two are so funny together," Mami said.

Madoka sensed something. "Looks like you have work to do, you guys."

"A demon?" Homura asked. "Yeah, I can sense it, too..."

"I'm going to fly back home and check on you guys later. Good luck, and be careful!"

"Bye, Madoka!" they all said as the hologram turned back to a floating pink ball and left the coffee house.

"Shall we get going?" Homura asked.

"Let's finish our food first and then we can kick some demon butt," Kyouko replied.

"Right," the others said. They finished up and made a run for the northeast part of Mitakihara Town to take out a demon shaped like Bender Rodriguez. Since they were a team of four, it only took about 15 minutes to finish off the enemy and bring back peace to the city. Of course the residents didn't sense anything. It's as if nothing happened.

* * *

_"You've lost one and all, so fly away_

_Over the clouds, under the sky_

_Never come back and run away_

_With all your might, give up you_

_I don't believe anymore your shallow heart_

_I know that it's you who chose to play this trick_

_I'll never forgive you, not for anything_

_And now you are left with nothing..."_

"That was easy," Kyouko said to the others as they changed back to their school uniforms. "Why that enemy looked like somebody from Futurama is beyond me."

"The Demon Master isn't even trying to give us something original these days," Sayaka added. "We may have stripped him of his options over in London."

"That's true," Mami added.

"Hey, Mami," Kyouko said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to chat with Sayaka tonight. I probably will be coming in late. I need to help her with her homework."

"Yeah, I've been nagging Kyouko to help me with my solving of these equations," she added. "I suck at math."

"You think you can do it, Kyouko-chan?" Mami asked her.

"At least I take my studies seriously. Unlike my confidante here."

"Oy, was that supposed to be a snarky comment at me?" They were both pinching each other's cheeks.

Mami clapped her hands, an anger vein on her forehead. "Calm down, both of you, no need to have a love-hate relationship on my watch." They both stopped. "I'll see you guys later, then."

"See you," Kyouko and Sayaka said. They were both yapping out some snarky comments mixed with some sweet talk and finger-pointing on their way to Sayaka's house.

"Looks like you're stuck with me then," Homura said with a sigh.

"Good timing because I made up my mind about what I want to do from this point on," Mami replied.

* * *

_"There's no other time to making happiness_

_You have mistaken_

_We have no progressive future_

_I know your lying nature..."_

"I want to win Olympic gold in women's Olympic trap," Mami said to Homura as they both entered the house.

"That's going to take some time," Homura replied as she put down her bags and reclined on the sofa. "A lot of time."

"I know. I already am a member of the Mitakihara branch of the National Rifle Association of Japan, and I have to wait until April to apply for full membership."

"And then you have to take an all-day exam and pass a number of tests. And the police have to inspect your gun and cartridges."

"That's true."

"It's a process, but it's all for the best of our pacifist society." The two of them went to Mami's bed to continue their conversation. "At least when we do our work, the police can't find us, and they don't need to know. We fight for a noble cause and we're not out to hurt anybody because I believe I can see and value the pureness in human beings...and especially women."

"Pureness, huh?"

Homura slowly unbuttoned her shirt and took down her pantyhose and threw it aside before draping an arm over her head as a way to get lost in her thoughts. Mami placed a hand on her chest, and Homura elected to guide her, a blatant way to make her feel comfortable as she talked. "Yes, pureness."

"Do share."

"Women are pure and innocent by nature. They can relate to people better than men can, and are good listeners. We are firm, but fair, in our convictions and accusations. We are kind and generous, sympathetic and soothing. Sometimes we have to lay down the law when we feel that we have been done wrong, but it's not out of malice or ill will. Our femininity is centered on love and understanding.

"Homura-chan..."

"I fell in love with Madoka after I tried so many times to save her. I could see the pureness and innocence in her eyes, her hair, her face, her body...and I tried to keep it intact, but circumstances beyond my control forced her hand. I could only feel better about myself when she came back. And when she came back...that was a feeling I can't even begin to describe."

"Can't even begin to describe?"

"I became emotional and I wanted to make love to her as many times as I can while she was with me. I wanted her to ravage me so bad because I had gone the extra mile for her so many times. When we conquered the world in Turin and London, I felt invincible. But when she told me that she was going to have to head back to heaven..." Homura was sobbing. "I...I..."

"You what?"

"I couldn't take the news very well. It make me feel horrible because it's like a piece of me died. You couldn't take it well either because I saw you on your knees, and you fainted, so helpless outside the airport."

Both of them were in tears. "What else was I going to do? She was important to me as well. But she is the one you love, isn't it? Don't I matter?" Mami asked. "Don't I matter?"

"Madoka told me...that it was all right for me to make love to you even though my heart belongs to her. It just doesn't seem right!" Homura cried, sobbing. "It's just not right! I'm not ready to give my heart to two women rather than one! I'm stuck! I feel horrible. I...I...I don't know what to do!"

"Homura-chan..."

"I don't want to be fought over! I don't want this! I don't...!"

Mami quieted her by giving her a kiss. She was crying, too. Homura froze, closed her eyes, and then surrendered her inhibitions. If Madoka gave Homura her blessings to make Mami feel loved, then there really wasn't any problem, was there? Was there?

Mami and Homura, within minutes, were down to their underwear. Homura, having surrendered all her reservations about being in this situation, wrapped her arms and legs around Mami and thrashed her head back as her lowleg panties were lowered to her knees. "Ahhhh! Mami~~~~~~!" she wailed, nibbling on Mami's neck.

"Kyaaaah! Homura-chan!" Mami replied, excited and stimulated to the hilt. Homura slipped both her hands under Mami's loosening bra, giving her breasts a squeeze: a firm, soft, irresistibly delicious grope that caused her to get lost in her rack and her own wild, lucid thoughts of a threesome in which Madoka and Mami were making love to her while she had her sunglasses on and her hair was tied back in braids. There was no holding back for Homura. Making love to Mami was just as good as making love to Madoka. Dear sweet mother of Kyubey, Homura was getting all the good girls on her side! It was just...unfair!

"Ahh...ohhh...oooh...Mami...Mami...ahhhh...hyaaah!" Homura orgasmed as Mami drove her all deeper and deeper into her. She was being ravaged by her senpai, and she was loving this torture of love. An ear bite here, a few kisses there, a few pressings of the spot, and all points in between.

When it came to making love, Mami was as much of an ace as Homura was. It must be in the mojo of Puella Magi to be very virile and sexually active. A side effect that not even Incubator would understand.

But why was it so much fun to make love to girls? Perhaps women were easier to relate to and girls loving girls elicited a level of euphoria that was higher than that of men and women sleeping together.

"Homura-chan...Well? Don't I turn you on, too?" Mami asked, still grinding on Homura's embracing figure that was thrashing its head back as if to experience an unreal sexual high, which it was. "Am I not good enough? I know you want my body. You can't hide from me now!"

"Oh Mami...I think...I can have room for two after all," Homura cried, her heaves and sighs so loud and pronounced that the passers-by on the street could hear their juicy sounds of love. "More than three would be overkill, don't you think?"

"It's too bad Madoka-chan can't join us in the flesh," Mami said. "Or maybe..." She noticed a glowing pink ball outside the window. "...she just wants to be a spectator."

"Madoka?" The ball glowed. "Ahhhhhh!" It caused Homura to let out a release that caused her to lose consciousness and fall asleep, smiling. The ball then floated out of space.

Mami looked at Homura, whose breathing was hitched, and whose mood was one of fulfillment. "She approved," Mami thought to herself. Her tongue danced on her new lover's skin, and she showered it with kisses. So soft. So pure. So kissable. And she was sweating and her body was blushing all over. As Mami cupped Homura's bust, she knew all along that she could make the impossible possible as long as she never gave up and was in the right state of mind.

"I don't think Kyouko-chan will be coming home tonight," Mami said to herself, running her hands down Homura's long black locks. "I think...that's the right decision."

* * *

Indeed, Kyouko didn't return to Mami's house that night, electing to sleep over at Sayaka's place. The next morning, Homura was alone with nothing on, and as she slowly stirred, she saw a note next to her.

"Hmmm?"

She read the note. "I will be heading off to the city shooting range this afternoon to watch a local air rifle tournament. This way I can begin the first steps of following in your footsteps. Thank you for being someone I can trust. Love, Mami."

There was a lipstick impression on the letter, and a scent of butterscotch. Mami had left the house very early. Homura had to laugh as her eyes were half-lidded, thinking about the night before. Maybe this was the way it was going to be. She didn't want Mami to fall into despair, and she did adore her curves the same way she savored that of Madoka. It was going to have to be this way for now.

"I better take a shower and get ready for class," Homura thought. "I can't go out there looking like a slut." She was going to have to put up with this for a while. Homura couldn't run away from Mami's desire to have her in her life, and Madoka wouldn't allow Homura to run away either. This was too rich of an opportunity to pass up. Way, way too rich.

* * *

Kyubey woke up inside Homura's house and noticed that Homura was in her bed or even in the house. "An interesting development," Kyubey said as he elected to leave the house and take a train that was heading to Tokyo.

He watched the buildings, skyscrapers, village houses and telephone lines pass by him inside the bus. Finally, the bullet train stopped at Tokyo Station, and Kyubey got off. He passed by people, took a gander at some interesting choices of underwear and settled on an outdoor stage that was holding a concert for tourists.

"A concert for tourists," Kyubey said. "One of the goal of Japans in the short-term is to come up with different ways to harvest in the yen and create solid business as part of the big picture [sic]. One way to do that is to host concerts that cater to tourists on holiday."

"We don't have a saxophone player," said a band member. "Sergey is ill."

"He's ill? No wonder we didn't see him on the bus. What are we gonna do?" asked another.

Kyubey felt himself getting grabbed. "Eeep!"

"I have...our answer," said the person holding Kyubey, leaving the others dumfounded.

"How is everybody doing?" asked the local DJ speaking English with a thick Japanese accent. There was a crowd of 250. "Thank you for coming. Hope you all are enjoying your vacation. I want to introduce to you a band from Moldova that will be performing tomorrow at Budokan, called Sunstroke Project. Bring them on to the stage!"

Kyubey walked on to the stage, holding a saxophone that the Epic Sax Guy would normally be holding. It looked a bit oversized, but the DJ had a chair that Kyubey stood on. Some of the concertgoers were confused as the music finally played.

But once it was Kyubey's turned to play, he essentially performed and danced just like the Epic Sax Guy himself. That drew a roar from the crowd. He was the center of attention, rather than the band.

"EPIC SAX KYUBEY!" roared one concertgoer as the number finished. "Godly! So, so godly!"

"This animal is better than Sergey!" said another. "Ten times better!"

"A hundred times. Did Sergey turn into Incubator?" asked a third.

"Lab collection!" yelled the otaku that harassed him several months ago. He was back, and his odiferous strong presence triggered a few pinched noses and sickened faces. "This time I will not be denied."

"GET HIM!" screamed the nerd next to him.

Kyubey looked at a sign to see where he way. Shibuya. Deja vu all over again. He took off the sax and ran for his life, the crowd chasing him. He was running away too. Were those words, dare the gods say it...prophetic?

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. HomuMami Crisis

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 4:**

**HomuMami Crisis**

* * *

Homura Akemi had begun to leave Mami's house and after quickly heading to her house to wash up, she took the train to Sakuragaoka to head to her next class. She heard a voice as soon as Al Hirt's "Green Hornet Theme" began to play on the train.

"Ho-mu-ra-chan!"

Homura chuckled. It was her. Madoka Kaname was talking to her through telepathy. As a goddess, her signal was naturally strong. "Madoka. Good morning."

"Good morning, honey. Nice music, by the way. How are you?"

She was annoyed. "What is the meaning of you setting me up with Mami, huh? Are you trying to give my heart to her instead of you?"

"No, no, you got it all wrong. Let's rewind things here for a bit. You slept with Mami-san last night, right?"

"Right..."

"And you engaged in tribbing with her, right?"

"Right..."

"So that's on you for allowing Mami-san to take the lead."

"Madoka..." Homura sobbed. At that point, the floating pink ball from yesterday returned, and turning into Madoka's minigirl-shaped holograph form.

"Oh Homura-chan, you worry about things too much," Madoka said, magically drying the tears from Homura's sad eyes.

"Thank you Madoka, baby," Homura said, smiling.

"Let do a change of plans here. Instead of trying to to make Mami a rival love interest, why not tell her that you are here just to be a fighting partner and a good friend. AND, you should be a personal coach and advisor."

"A change of plans, huh? Is that what you meant?"

"Yeah. You need to tell her that she's already had her fun in being good to you in bed but that you are already taken and you're just here to coach her."

"So I'm going to be Mami's personal coach?"

"You have all the makings of a good coach. You demand nothing but the best from those you work with and you even helped me face my fears. I wouldn't be who I am now without your love and compassion. You get what I'm saying?"

"Oh. And Madoka..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in your underwear on the train."

She pouted. "No one can see me but you..."

But the other people on the train were seeing Homura's nose bleeding profusely. Homura wanted to bolt out of the train at the risk of the Law of Cycles speeding up on her.

* * *

Finally, the train got to Sakuragaoka. "Anyway, slow things down and don't let Mami pull an NTR on me while you're coaching her, all right?" Madoka asked her.

"Right."

"I'll be sure to keep her in check, too. I'll be on my way. See you later, Homura-chan!"

"Later." And Madoka flew off. But Homura knew that Madoka was giving her a limit on how far she would turn her loose. Whenever Madoka spoke to her, whenever her presence could be felt, Homura's resolve was very strong.

She shared a poem with the class at home room that declared her resolve.

_"We walked forward as we gently_

_and carefully held onto the warmth of our inseparable hearts._

_We can change the future with our words_

_and with my wish that has yet to get an answer._

_My ideal self I dreamt of being when I was a child_

_is still far from me, but if you're with me,_

_I feel I can become a bit stronger_

_and repaint tomorrow with new colors._

_Following the hope we called for,_

_we overcome the world which has come to a halt_

_and one day, because we didn't give up, our hearts will become one._

_Crying or laughing, let's welcome the new tomorrow._

_Even if the vow we've settled on is painful and strikes me down,_

_it's so I can protect your heart._

_Within the flow of time of no memories,_

_I'm sure there lies the warmth we search for._

_When we get embraced by it, everything_

_and all my feelings will circle around you._

_We held hands and ran as we faced the sky_

_and held many precious lights in our hearts._

_It becomes the radiance within me_

_and clears away of all of my hesitations._

_We break free from a complicated labyrinth with no exit._

_The tears you shed woke my heart_

_and I realized the world I knew so well still had many beautiful sides._

_New possibilities are born_

_from a wish of a moment in time._

_Believing in salvation, I made up my mind._

_Standing at the beginning of it all,_

_I'll bring back your smile_

_and become a real miracle._

_Following the hope we called for,_

_we overcome the world which has come to a halt_

_and one day, because we didn't give up, our hearts will become one._

_Crying or laughing, let's welcome the new tomorrow._

_Even if the vow we've settled on is painful and strikes me down,_

_it's so I can protect your heart._

_I'll stay by your side."_

* * *

Class went by quickly for Mami Tomoe. When the final bell came, she took the bus heading for the Mitakihara Town Shooting Range, an NRAJ-licensed facility that was used to train officers and held many shooting tournaments. It would also be the place where she would be tested on handling a rifle as well as how to fire it and take care of it. All the red tape and information could be found at the place simply called by the locals as "The Range."

As she got off the bus, she took out her ticket. This was a ticketed event and was a qualifier to the national air rifle and Olympic trap championships in Tokyo in two months' time. Showing it to the steward, she took her seat at the gallery and took at look at the area, the perimeters, the targets.

"This is it," Mami said to herself.

A voice. "Isn't it?"

Mami turned to her left as gasped in shock. "Akemi...san?"

"I guess you can't give up the formalities, huh?"

"No, it's just that...I'm used to calling you that..."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, I will accept." Homura looked on, a look of melancholy on her face through her half-lidded gaze. "And I will return in kind."

"Akemi-san, what's wrong?"

"Madoka talked to me on the train to class today. She decided that it would be best if we slowed things down a bit, Tomoe-san."

"What do you mean?"

Her voice was firm but sincere. "I know you wanted to express your frustrations at not showing your affections, but I don't belong to you."

Mami gasped. "I don't understand."

"I want to only be your friend and fighting partner, and your personal shooting coach so that you can achieve your dream."

Mami looked at herself and felt her pulse. It was a wake-up call. A sort of stab to the heart that reminded her of Homura's will and current state of mind.

Homura went on. "And Madoka will not let you go further that when it comes to me being with you."

Mami gave Homura a hug. "I understand. I'm sorry that I went too deep yesterday and all that. It's just that...I'm not good at making love to boys."

"You need to learn," she said, comforting her. "The day will soon come where you are a proud wife and mother. It won't come now, but it will come sooner than you think."

"Though, you have to admit...I enjoyed feeling every part of you." Mami licked her lips. "It was delicious," she whispered.

Homura gasped as shivers ran down her body. Now her pulse was on report. Was Mami really this turned on by women? If Madoka was watching this, she would be putting a palm to her forehead, groaning. As if on cue, as the shooters were practicing, that "Green Hornet Theme" was playing again. As Al Hirt's trumpeting was blaring out, Homura noticed Mami's left hand slipping under her skirt and her hitched breathing. She was still. She. Was. Still. It's as if she turned to stone and she didn't know what to do. As Mami pulled the hand from her layers of intimate apparel and licked it, Homura felt the urge to let her blood rush out of her right nostril but she did her best to keep it in.

Mami looked at her straight in Homura's eyes, her hitched breathing a sign that she was getting turned on by her nervous mood. But before Mami could creep in closer and break the detente that Homura set up, a voice came on the tannoy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 26th Annual Mitakihara Town Open Air Rifle Championships," the voice said. "Please be seated. This is a qualifier to the National Open Air Rifle Championships in October..."

"It's starting," Homura deadpanned. Mami stopped what she was doing and took her seat, pulling out some hand wipes to clear herself of any obvious evidence that something nearly came array.

"Yes. Yes it is," Mami said.

"Study carefully how these shooters go about their work."

Mami's eyes were fixated on the shooters getting ready to fire their rifles towards their target. Above each of the shooters were televisions that showed the targets they were shooting at. There were 10 rings, with a circle smack-dab in the middle. That circle was where the shooters could get maximum points. She studied the mechanics, the level of concentration required to load, focus, and fire. One misstep, and the pellet could be off by centimeters.

Her intent on watching the dynamics was so strong that she fell into a trance. There she was, on the shooting floor with the other competitors, wearing her bib and holding her rifle, and she was emotionless, save for the slant on her eyes and her concentration. A sweat came down her forehead as she pulled the trigger. Boom. Straight down Broadway. Right in the innermost circle. And Mami showed no emotion. She was a sentinel. She was a security guard. She was a paramilitary super trooper made famous by ABBA. And she fired again, with the same result.

Sometimes shooting requires that strange ounce of luck that separated gold from silver and silver from bronze and bronze from a forgettable fourth-place finish or worse. Mami knew that as she watched the triggerwomen do the work and race each other in the gallery. The shooting meet became just that, a horse race, with the mounts being their rifles, and the triggers as their whips. The parallels were massive as Mami began to sweat some more, the beads collecting the nervousness of the competitors and forcing her to pick her slick.

Homura heard her voice again. Her giggle was unmistakable. "How is she doing, Homura-chan?"

As usual, the two of them talked through telepathy. Homura studied Mami for a bit as she talked. "Look at the intent in her eyes, Madoka. So focused. So still. So full of concentration."

"Well, that's Mami-san for you."

"Tomoe-san is immersing herself in the dynamics of the contest, visualizing her place in the race. Her heart skips a beat when an competitor is off the mark. A gasp. Another gasp. Her teeth are grinding. Her fists are clenched. She is one with the shooters competing for a spot on the country's biggest stage..."

"You're like one of those narrators on television talking about animals mating, Homura-chan."

She went on. "Beads of sweat come down her forehead and breathing is hitched as she slides a hand down her...wait, this wasn't part of the script...Now I am feeling the heat as well. It's a very hot room, this shooting range. It's a hothouse! And Mami is touching herself!"

"Wehihihihi! You're funny, Homura-chan."

"But also serious. I am staring at one girl while being teased playfully by another. I am a young teenage woman caught between a goddess and a soft place. I am...in a pinch!"

"Let's change the subject. Do you think she can do it once she gets the all-clear to take part in the class and exam in April?"

"I think she can do it, yes," Homura said. "If she can do it as a Puella Magi, I don't think she should have much problem...getting the score required to earn her association membership."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She will. Watch and learn, Madoka."

"If you say so..."

* * *

"Oyyy, Sayaka, I'm trying to get my homework done here!" said Kyouko outside a karaoke bar inside the city. She was copying Sayaka's notes quickly to answer the answers on her exam.

"That's my homework you're using there, though! Give it back!"

Kyouko threw it back at Sayaka's face. "Finished."

"Hey, you could have just handed it to me properly!" Sayaka was blushing. She was covering most of her face with her notes. "Idiot." Kyouko had to laugh. "And stop laughing at me."

"No, it's cause I like that part of you, Sayaka."

"Kyouko-chan...stop teasing me like that...I'm very fragile." Kyouko swept her off her feet. "Kyaah!"

"I'll handle you carefully, then. Because I love you too much."

"There you are," Homura said to the two of them as she and Mami met them outside the bar. "What brings you here?"

"What brings you here, Homura? Aren't you two supposed to be at the meet?"

"Finished early," Mami said. "It was pretty intense, even for my standards."

"I was pretty impressed by how Tomoe-san had her eyes fixed on the entire event," Homura said. "She watched one shooter fire, then another shooter fire, watched everyone load their pellets...We saw the 10-meter air rifle and trap events. The caliber of shooters was very good."

"Kyouko-chan, these two went to a meet?" Sayaka asked her

"They went to a meet."

"Why?"

"Mami Tomoe has plans to be an Olympic medalist in trap shooting," Homura said to the two of them, "so I will be her coach."

"Ehhhhhhhh?" they both exclaimed.

"Homura, your specialty is guns. Mami does rifles," Kyouko said. "How the hell is this going to work."

"The best coach is someone who knows you well and someone whom you can really trust," Homura replied. "So it's no surprise that I happen to fit the mold." She looked up. "Are we going to relax by singing?"

"Looks like it," Kyouko said. "I like to do a little singing before we have to go out and do some our of work."

"I had a great time at the meet," Mami said, "so I will pay for all of you." She flashed her wallet. The others turned to stone for a bit before entering the bar.

* * *

"What can I get for you ladies?" asked the waiter at the karaoke bar as the four girls got a table.

"Everything on the menu, sir," Mami said with a smile.

His toupee fell off. "Everything on the menu?!" There were 50 items on the menu.

Mami gave him the cash. "Keep the tip. We're here for the night." He went to the cashier, ringing up the order, visibly shaken.

"Mami-san is so awesome," Sayaka said, admiring her sempai.

"More like over-the-top," Kyouko replied.

"More like typical," Homura said.

"So, who's going to sing first?" Mami asked the others. They all pointed to her. "Tee hee! Looks like I will sing first." She flipped through some choices, and settled on one.

A voice. "Well, looks like you guys are doing some karaoke..." A floating pink ball arrived toward the table and glowed. "Let's give Mami-san an upgrade..." Madoka said.

"Madoka?" Homura asked. "What are you...?" Mami was dressed in an orange and yellow idol dress, and her hairdo changed to a single drill ponytail.

"Amazing!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Mami, I can't believe it, you look...like an idol," Kyouko said. She had to find out via telepathy. "Madoka, is that you?"

"I can change outfits for the occasion if the situation warrants it," she replied. "All part of the package."

Mami looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "This is beautiful," she said. "All right. This song is something from the 80's. It's called 'Tonight, A Hurricane.'" The music played and Mami struck a pose. In her dreams, she was a touring idol, performing in Japan, Korea, Hong Kong and Singapore. Making some dance moves, she channeled her inner Priss Asagiri.

_"[did you know] On the stormy highway_

_[did you dream] You were spinning in the lonely night_

_[did you lie] Elusive dreams, memories of yesterday._

_[did you know] Visualising illusions_

_[did you dream] Was my way of life_

_[did you lie] The howling wind strips them all away [no, no, no, my heart]._

_Big city standing here we're Heart to heart_

_Children lost, seeking love out in the dark_

_Big city still surviving Day by day_

_Will you ever ease the pain_

_Tears won't take away? [I want your love]_

_Tonight a hurricane_

_Feel the hurricane_

_Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you]_

_Tonight a hurricane_

_Touch me hurricane_

_Show me your love with your touch._

_Burning touch._

_[did you know] I could never share your pain_

_[did you dream] Burning in your heart_

_[did you lie] If you keep saying everything is all right_

_[did you know] No more streets in the pouring rain_

_[did you dream] Keeping us apart_

_[did you lie] Tell me how to help you through the night [sin sin sing your heart]_

_Big city standing here we're Heart to heart_

_Children lost, seeking love out in the dark_

_Big city still surviving Day by day_

_Will you ever ease the pain_

_Tears won't take away? [I want your love]_

_Tonight a hurricane_

_Feel the hurricane_

_Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you]_

_Tonight a hurricane_

_Touch me hurricane_

_Show me your love with your touch._

_Burning touch._

_Big city standing here we're Heart to heart_

_Children lost, seeking love out in the dark_

_Big city still surviving Day by day_

_Will you ever ease the pain_

_Tears won't take away? [I want your love]_

_Tonight a hurricane_

_Feel the hurricane_

_Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you]_

_Tonight a hurricane_

_Touch me hurricane_

_Show me your love with your touch._

_Tonight a hurricane_

_Feel the hurricane_

_Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you]_

_Tonight a hurricane_

_Touch me hurricane_

_Show me your love with your touch._

_Burning touch._

_Give me touch._

_Burning touch!"_

* * *

The floating pink ball of light glowed and Mami reverted to her school uniform again. "All right Mami-san, that was great!" Sayaka said, letting out a hoot and a holler.

"Thank you, everyone," she replied with a bow before returning to her seat.

"Well, she knows how to sing and shoot, so that's a bonus," Kyouko said, swallowing a croquette whole. "Oy, Mami, why did you order everything on the menu?"

Mami leaned over and lifted Kyouko's chin, causing her to meow a little. "Cause you're a big eater, that's why," she explained, pointing at her.

"Mou, you nearly made me choke on my croquette!"

"Sorry about that. So, who wants to sing next?"

"I'll take the stage," Homura said, Madoka using her magic to give her the look of a race queen. "This song is called 'Uninstall.'"

"Oh, I know that song," Sayaka said. "This should be a good one."

"I remember hearing this before," added Mami.

_"It came from beyond the extreme reaches of our reality,_

_It came to laugh at our naive existences._

_I am puzzled by the truth that slips through my hands even as I cover my ears._

_Where in this thin body do I find the strength to stand?_

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,_

_But that is something I cannot yet comprehend._

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_I have no choice but to pretend that_

_I am a warrior who knows no fear. Uninstall._

_Our subconscious grows sharper without us realizing._

_When I open my eyes to the contourless presence below my bed,_

_I am devoid of any feelings,_

_Except an impulse to destroy everything and anything._

_Since I can't even choose the season of my passing..._

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_If there's no one left to replace me,_

_Then I will take that regular daily life and_

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_It makes me want to end everything with these hands._

_It's not a bad thing to uninstall._

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_I was told that I am just one of the countless specks of dust on this planet,_

_But that is something I cannot yet comprehend._

_Uninstall, uninstall._

_I have no choice but to pretend that_

_I am a warrior who knows no fear. Uninstall."_

* * *

"Good job, Homura," Kyouko said, applauding with the others at the table. "You've got a nice voice."

"Those lyrics fit Homura pretty nicely," Sayaka said. "When Homura sings, it's passionate and ethereal."

"Like a true yamato nadeshiko," Mami added.

As Homura flipped her hair, she reverted back to her school uniform. "I dedicate that song to you, Madoka," she said to her through telepathy. She replied with a giggle. With a smile, Homura returned to her seat and snacked on her plate of napolitan.

"I-I-I w-w-will go a-a-a-head and s-s-sing a song n-n-n-n-next," a nervous Sayaka stuttered, taking the microphone. "This song is dedicated to everybody that treasures Nyaruko Yasaka." The ball glowed, and Sayaka was cosplaying as Nyarlathotep herself. Complete with crowbar.

_"We! ((?·?·)?Ooh!) Geez! ((/·?·)/ Nyaa!)The world is dark! (Cosmic!) _

_(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya!(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya! _

_(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya!\(·?·)/Let's Nya!_

_The pagan gods heart's are all slimy. (You and I both like cowardly things) _

_If you can see a pagan being with a slimy form (Then we will have a date under the blazing sun) _

_Isn't this fun?! We're gonna get burned, we're gonna melt! (You're not a living thing!)_

_Even if you have a chilly heart, I still love you (What I wish for the most is a secret) _

_Even if your form is kind of a mess, let's still go! (I wonder if absurdity suits me the best) _

_In the mirror (Who-Who-Who is that?) I don't reflect (Who is that? Oh no, oh no) _

_You've got to put your wants into words ((?·?·)?Ooh!) Come on ((/·?·)/ Nya! _

_Or it'll disappear, don't you know? (\(·?·)/Let's Nya!)_

_The sun's just bright, and the darkness is limitless. (Beat beat!) _

_All that sun is just bright, and the darkness is far more wonderful (It is~?) _

_chaos! chaos! I wanna chaos! Burn up, chaos is invincibe! (Excited excited!) _

_chaos! chaos! Shut up chaos! You give me a feeling of burning (Why~!?) _

_We! ((?·?·)?Ooh!) Geez! ((/·?·)/ Nyaa!)The world is dark! (Cosmic!)_

_(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya!(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya! _

_(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya!\(·?·)/Let's Nya!_

_Thoughtless gods with a fluffy pillow (My and your goals are different) _

_My wounds get worse, and I forcibley get more (You and I protect, but we're in the same place) _

_This is weird, I'm gonna run, I'm gonna get wet (Targeted~?)_

_Hanging up occasionally, I've come this far (I am silent and erase the enemies) _

_I can't get all lovey-dovey with my flames right now. (Don't work, pay attention to me) _

_If it's what you wish, (A-A-Annihilation) Let's do it (Enemies are, oh brother) _

_If it's what you wish, I won't even leave a grain of dust behind. OK? ((?·?·)?Ooh!) Come on ((/·?·)/ Nya! _

_You don't need it anyway, right? \(·?·)/Let's Nya!_

_Economics are dangerous, give me something shiny (Sparkle sparkle) _

_I'm sure that when wise old men are alone, they pleasure themselves (Ewww~!) _

_madness, madness. you wanna madness. I'm so radical I dodge things (Twinge twinge!) _

_madness, madness. ennui madness. If you dodge, it's surely the end. (That it is!) _

_Crawling close! (?·?·)?Ooh! Chaos (/·?·)/ Nya! _

_Nyarlatho (tep~!)_

_(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya!(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya! _

_(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya!(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya! _

_(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya!(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya! _

_(?·?·)?Ooh!(/·?·)/ Nya!\(·?·)/Let's Nya!_

_The sun's just bright, and the darkness is limitless. (Beat beat!) _

_All that sun is just bright, and the darkness is far more wonderful (It is~?) _

_chaos! chaos! I wanna chaos! Burn up, chaos is invincibe! (Excited excited!) _

_chaos! chaos! Shut up chaos! You give me a feeling of burning (Why~!?) _

_Crawling close! (?·?·)?Ooh! Chaos (/·?·)/ Nya! _

_Nyarlatho (tep~!)"_

* * *

"Eh? No applause?" Sayaka asked, a sweat drop coming down her forehead. As if on cue, applause and cheers from the other tables took place, along with some barkinging from some dogs outside.

Kyouko was a tomato. A literal, blushing tomato. "I never knew that Sayaka sing such a crappy song as that," she pouted, putting her fingers together. She was red all over. Like a tomato.

Sayaka returned to the table, having reverted to her regular uniform. "How did I do, Kyouko-chan?"

"Good job," she said, flashing a thumbs up, now even more red.

"You seem embarrassed," Homura said to her. "Is it because...?"

Kyouko quickly got up and briskly walked to the stage to sing. "I would like to sing a song. This song is called, 'Lonely in Gorgeous.'" Madoka gave her a fancy, haute-couture get-up for this one. Sayaka sweated and took a big, big gulp.

_"At twelve I run out _

_And kick the door _

_My glass shoe breaks _

_And my dress has ripped_

_You're disgusted, aren't you? _

_You don't even come after me _

_My tears overflow and I can't run anymore._

_This might be jealousy...it's sad...!_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... _

_Party night...I'm Breaking my heart _

_I want you to find me right now and hold me tight_

_The headlights shine _

_...where are you Bad boy? _

_Wipe away my tears with the scarf of love _

_I can't see anything_

_I want to gather stardust _

_And throw it at you _

_Why do you even bother? _

_You only love yourself..._

_This might be a lost love...are you serious...?!_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... _

_Party time...I can't bury it _

_When you aren't here the world is empty_

_I want to see the next part of my dream _

_"I miss you Bad boy" _

_Don't lock me up inside excitement _

_I'll break_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" _

_I'm Breaking my heart _

_Where are you Bad boy? _

_"Lonely in Party night"_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" _

_I'm Breaking my heart _

_I miss you Bad boy _

_"Lonely in Party time"_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... _

_Party night...I can't smile _

_I don't need anything, just be by my side_

_"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... _

_Party night _

_I'm Breaking my heart _

_Inside of the box of excitement that you gave me _

_I hold on to my loneliness and I can't move _

_I don't need anything just be by my side _

_Kneel and look at me _

_And swear that you love me."_

* * *

Sayaka let out a cheer and a holler. "Kyouko-chan, that was great!"

"Th...thank you," she said, reverting back to her regular uniform. She was embarrassed that she sang so well.

"I never knew you were into synth-pop songs like that," Homura said. "You sounded just like Tommy there."

"I did?" Kyouko was a tomato letting out steam. "Oh God, I'm hearing it from everybody now!"

The four girls continued to eat and sing a few more songs inside the bar as Madoka floated away to her home in her little nebula in the sky. But as for Mami, she was fully aware that the competition was fierce and even though she was a good marksman as a Puella Magi, she was going to have to prove her mettle without her handicap. Months would pass before the time had finally come for Mami to register for a class that trained prospective gun bearers. For now, life as a high school student was going to have to suffice, along with occassional demon-hunting, which happened once every two to three weeks, since the cases dropped drastically.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Glorious

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 5:**

**Glorious**

* * *

Months passed as Mami Tomoe elected to take the time to study the ins and outs of proper rifle use and the history of shooting. She wouldn't get her chance to take part in the all-day class until the first Sunday of April: the seventh, where she had already reserved an appointment for a class at the Mitakihara Shooting Range. She was the first person to sign up for the class. So for Mami, she was doing her things by herself, as she was accustomed to.

With the number of demons cases being nonexistent, the meet-ups were strickly study sessions and Mami, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura were tutoring each other in the basic fundamentals of a liberal arts education. This was high-quality material that they were researching. Legend has it that their collective IQ went up five points after each session. They were doing their homework on time, and with a fervor, mainly because Homura was the drill sergeant of the team.

Homura, in particular, was feeling lonely herself. She couldn't feel Madoka's presence all that often. The Christmas and New Year's Day celebrations were nothing too spectacular when the one wife she loves wasn't there to see it. Well, she was celebrating it somewhere in the world, but she couldn't sense it. And it was her birthday today. If there was ever a time where her Homu-senses needed to feel a sharp tingle, it was the day she turned 16 years old.

To Homura, age 16 marked the dawn of her years blooming like a rose. She was a proud, young woman that had accomplished so much and desired more. Whenever she felt Madoka's presence, she felt a rush, and her sexual drive went into overdrive. She free-ran every day, and took stock in gorgeous views of her city in her seifuku, flipping her hair against the wind while at the top of a skyscraper, carrying her bag. Nothing could stop her except herself, and herself alone.

Morning arrived that day, and Homura was making her own meals. On her own Homu-menu: scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, french toast...and miso soup. She turned on the TV as she fired up the stove and listened to the news. Homura gritted her teeth and looked away from the screen: three men were due to be hanged for their murders. Sad little people they were, she thought. "What a waste. And so I must pray for the victims this morning," she whispered to herself. "These crimes continue to go on. There can only be so many people who have the power to save themselves."

It was 6 a.m. JST. A flock of pigeons flew over the town streets as Homura looked outside the window, ate up and did some swiped on her iPad. She looked up, then looked at a photo of Madoka on her moving wall of mementos. "You know it's my birthday...right Madoka?" she whispered.

That floating pink ball came back. "I know...Homura-chan."

"Madoka! I'm so reiieved," she giggled, smiling. Homura had to brush a few tears from her eyes as the ball of light floated in front of her, on the chair next to her as if Madoka was sitting down, her head resting on her light, dainty hands. "I though I wouldn't feel your presence again." And she was blushing.

"It's kinda funny because I had to send seven girls on their way down in Rwanda, and then I look at my watch with the runes and it's says, 5 a.m. Japan time. Homura-chan is now 16. You know, I already turned 16 a few months ago, so I'm still your senior."

"In this timeline. A timeline that I have chosen to be a prisoner of."

"A prisoner of your own conscience."

"A prisoner of my own passion and reason for living my life as a woman: you. Madoka."

"What a typical comeback. You're such a tease."

"When you give me energy in any form that you're in, I have to be. Because I can't be anything else."

"If some boy were to say that to you I would pray for said boy."

"Well, I want to be a good girl and be fair but firm on men, whether they are of character or bad intentions. As long as they don't violate who you are and what you've done for me, I'll be gentle on them just like I'm gentle on you." Her phone rang. "Hold on, my dear." She picked it up. "Akemi residence, this is Homura."

"Happy birthday, Ho-mu-ra-chan!" exclaimed Sayaka.

"Thank you, Sayaka," she replied. "Did you need something."

"No, I just wanted to say happy birthday to a great, sweet friend of mine! Are you talking to somebody right now?"

"I'm talking to the Prime Minister of Japan."

"The Prime Minister of Japan? He's across from you at the table?"

"Yes. He is."

"Woooooooot! Ohhhh mayne! Can I speak with him?"

"No, this is a personal conversation."

"Oh no, what is he going to do to you? Deflower you naked and put his...thing!?" Sayaka was genuinely frightened.

"It's just breakfast."

"Just breakfast!? Liar! Homura...you...monsterous slut!"

"Someone on a show about monster stories sounds just like me, by the way, and is a slut. Anyway, I will talk to you later; I will have to head to class in two hours. Bye."

"Wait, Homu-" But Homura hung up, much to Sayaka's utter disgust and curiosity.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Was there something you wanted to say, love?" Homura had hearts on her eyes.

"You could have just said that you were talking with me, you know! Now you've made Sayaka-chan all flustered up and worried! Mou!"

Homura had a laughed. "I'll tell her the truth later at my birthday party over by the river."

"You're having a party over there?"

"I already reserved the spot and there's going to be a big street party celebrating me. Actually, it's going to be hosted by Sakuragaoka Girls' Senior High and Mitakihara High, and they're all gonna host it as part of some friendship festival celebrating youth."

"Will there be any band showing up for this one?"

"A number of European groups will be taking part."

"How many?"

"30."

"Have mercy! Is there a stage for all of them?"

"There is a newly constructed open-air amphitheatre by the river that seats 8,400. 2,000 seats and a grass lawn."

"Sounds good."

"And get this: the event is a sellout. And as the heroes of the town, I get VIP status, as well as Kyouko, Sayaka and Mami. There will be one empty seat, and it would have been for you, but I think the empty seat will be simply symbolic because...you know..."

"Well, Homura-chan, I..." The pink ball was blushing.

"You mean you're actually going to come down from heaven and watch!?" Homura's face was blushing and her eyes lit up. The pink ball nodded. "YES! HOMUUUU!"

"It's your birthday, so I can't leave my lover alone today."

"The show will begin at 4 p.m. and go on until 11."

"Will you be able to make it in time?"

"Madoka," Homura said, leaning in closer, "I'm like love: I'm always on time."

* * *

"Ugh..."

Homura had to weave her way past some old fat guys on the train heading back to Mitakihara from Sakuragaoka, Tokyo. But she got to the riverside in one piece, in spite of having to roundhouse kick a few lewd perverts along the way. The Mitakihara Shell was what the new concert hall was known as, and already there was a crowd lining up outside.

"Oy, Homura, you're late!" Kyouko said to Homura as she joined her, Sayaka and Mami, who was petting Kyuubey.

"Happy birthday, Homura," Kyuubey said to her.

"Thank you, Incubator," she said.

"Congratulations on turning 16, Akemi-san," Mami said.

"We need to touch base on how you're doing with knowing what you're getting into."

"Will do!" she said with a smile.

"Congratulations of turning 16, Homura," Sayaka said to her.

"Yes, it does feel nice to be 16, I can tell you that much."

"Grats, Homura," Kyouko said, as they both exchanged fist-bumps.

"Absolutely. Shall we all go in? We got our passes, right?" The four of them took out their passes and showed it to the usher, who let them inside the shell. They were seated at the front. The seats were white, except for five seats in the middle of the first row. In order, they were gold, black, pink, blue, and red. This was the VIP section of the Mitakihara Shell.

"VIP treatment is VIP-level," Kyuubey said.

"I'll turn you loose, but be sure to behave yourself," Mami said, letting him go.

"See you then," he said, running off to explore the arena. The girls took their seats.

"What a wonderful arena, brand-spanking new," Kyouko said with a whistle. "And the setting, too!" The arena was surrounded by the high-rise skyscrapers full of moving billboards and ads, flashing lights, the motorways in the distance and the river to their right. Up above were some blimps. Outside the gates, the local and national TV news were interviewing some fans of the artists and groups that would perform.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Mami asked.

Kyouko laughed. "Oh yeah, you'd better believe it, Mami!" Sayaka grabbed Kyouko's arm, triggering a blush. "Eh!?"

"Kyouko-chan's arms is so soft, so wonderful, so fluffy," Sayaka mewed, her lips forming a sideways three.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you implying, Sayaka?"

She leaned in closer and whispered. "I'm trying to make that forbidden spot of yours feel like a million dollars."

"Kyaaaaaaaahahahahaah!" Kyouko shreiked, causing Sayaka to fall over and gain even more access to her chest. "Saying that just makes me want to...to...hyaaaaaaaaah!" If there was person in Kyouko's life—one amazing woman—that delivered feelings of excite unlike any other, Sayaka won by forfeit. Period. No, make that exclamation point.

Mami felt a rush of cherry blossom petals. She looked up. "Is that...Kaname-san?"

Sayaka and Kyouko looked up, and then Homura looked up. And tears came out of her shiny purple eyes. "Madoka...MADOKA!" she wailed. Madoka Kaname, in her ultimate form, was slowly floating down and finally landed sitting on her seat. "Madoka, I've missed you baby! Mmmmmmmm!"

"I'm home, Homura-chan, wehihihihi," Madoka giggled. Suddenly she felt something under her skirt.

"Ehhhh? Homura, what are you doing?" Sayaka exclaimed.

Mami was at a loss for words. "Oh my goodness, Akemi-san is, she is...!" Homura was under the long folds of Madoka's skirt, hugging her thighs, her head resting on them as she treasured that forbidden spot between her legs, causing her own string panties to be instantly soaked.

Homura was too busy resolving her sexual frustrations. "Madoka...Madoka is so delicious, so amazingly delicious...mmmmmm, homuuuu!" Kyouko went over and gave her a sharp kick up the backside. "Iyaaaa!" she squealed, surprised and stimulated.

"Stop being so lewd as a dude!" Kyouko roared, shaking her vein-filled fist, her fang flashing in the afternoon sun.

"I'm not a dude, I'm a woman."

"You're a dyke, then!"

"I'm not a dyke, or a dike..." Homura came out from under Madoka's skirt and turned to Kyouko. "I'm just a bridge that has red water flowing under it."

"Hiiiiieeeeee!" Kyouko fell back and backtracked all the way to the left end of the first row, hyperventilating along the way. "Homura, your nose is bleeding. Was she really that delicious to you."

Madoka giggled. "She never changes, do you, Homura-chan?" As Madoka stroked Homura's chin, she grew temporary ears.

"Homyuuuuuu!" she meowed. "Homyuuuuuu!"

"Right on cue, Homura-nyan."

"Let me fix you up a bit," Mami said, taking out some tissues and plugging Homura's nostrils. "Poor kitty. "Instantly, the bleeding ended.

"Good job," Homura said, flashing a thumbs-up, indicating she was back to her normal, non-perverted self. She went back to taking her seat, resting on Madoka's lap as her divine ladyfriend petted her.

"My God, you guys," Kyouko said, walking back to the others with a huge sweatdrop on her head, "why is it—WHY IS IT—that when Madoka comes back in all her glory and stuff, Homura goes into her perverted trance? It's crazy."

"Maybe it's because I'm an essential source of her energy, Kyouko-chan?"

"I was born into very, very, centrist/conservative beliefs and doctrine and I just think it's too extreme at times for Homura to show her affection to excess."

"Excess does not register in my vocabulary, Kyouko," Homura said. "The phrase, 'not loving my lover enough' do, though."

"Obviously," Sayaka, Kyouko, and Mami chorused.

"Anyway, as the others start to file in, Mami, what have you been up to in your quest to own an air rifle?"

"Actually, I have been looking up trapshooting arms and equipment. For example, trapshooting is typically shot with a 12 gauge shotgun. Smaller gauge firearms can be used, but no allowance is given. Trapshooting events are either single or double target presentations.

"Both general purpose shotguns and more specialized target-type shotguns are used in trapshooting. Examples of trap guns are single-barreled shotgun (such as the Browning BT-99, Perazzi MX-series, Krieghoff K-80, [Kolar] T/A) or a double barreled shotgun such as the Beretta DT-10, Browning XT Trap, and SKB'S. Shooters who shoot all sub-events will often buy a combination-set of a single and double barrel for shooting both singles and double targets respectively. Self-loading (semi-automatic shotguns) are popular for recreational shooting due to the lower perceived recoil and versatility because they can be used for singles, handicap, and doubles. Shotguns used in trapshooting can differ from field and skeet guns in several ways and normally are designed with a higher "point of impact" as the targets are intended to be shot as they rise-"

"Stop, stop, stop, 2deep, 2deep!" Kyouko said as more sweatdrops came down her head. She emphasized an urgency by putting her hands together in prayer, a maiden begging for mercy. "Please!"

"That's a lot of information," Sayaka added.

"Sorry," Mami said, "it's just that trapshooting's a pretty fun sport and I want to compete in it when I get my permit."

"I hope you are able to pass and get it done, Mami-san," Madoka said.

"She will, Madoka," Homura confided. "It's only a matter of time. Well done, Mami."

Sayaka turned around. The place was filled. "Oh God, I think the show is starting now," she said, nervous.

"Oy, what are you being nervous about, Sayaka?" Kyouko grunted to her.

"Kyouko-chan, is it madness? No, THIS! IS! MITAKIHARA!" she roared, causing the audience to applaud and get the show going.

"All right, everybody," said the Master of Ceremonies. "My name is DJ Kentaro, your Master of Ceremonies tonight here at the Mitakihara Shell. Welcome to the first annual Mitakihara Youth Music Festival!" The crowd roared. "This event is held in conjunction with Mitakihara High School and Sakuragaoka Girls' Senior High School of Tokyo. Let's give a hand for these great people setting this up!" More applause. "All right. We have a great night of music for you. We have groups from Europe coming here to perform for you today. All of them have participated in Europe's most famous competition. Have you heard of Eurovision?"

People raised their hands, some cheering.

"Looks like people are tuning in! Nice! For those of you who don't Eurovision is Europe's most watched music competition and we have 30 of the best acts from the past few years coming on stage. At the end of the night, we will pick two lucky winners of our raffle. The winners will go on an all-expenses paid flight to Malmo, Sweden to watch the Semifinals and Grand Final of the 2013 Eurovision Song Contest. The package includes hotel, flight and meals, as well as VIP treatment at the Malmo Arena, complete with backstage pass."

That triggered an oooh from the crowd.

"Good luck! And with that, let's start the show!" A roar from the crowd. "Our first act is from Austria. Ladies and gentlemen...Trackshittaz!"

"What's up everyone!" said Lukas Ploechl, one of the two members of Trackshittaz. "I'm Lukas, he's Manuel, and we're Trackshittaz. Konnichiwa!" A roar from the crowd.

"What's up!" exclaimed Manuel Hoffelner, the other member. "Yeah. We're glad to be here and perform our song for your all. It's time for all of you to shake your booty! Here we go!"

_"We are ready, jewellery 24 carat, our beer is one-two degrees_

_Dialect, yeah, the two of us are stars, looting bars, we are ready_

_And all the people shout: "Heya heya hey"_

_We are party Indians, wearing feathers on our head_

_And now get your pots out, the noodle soup gang arrives_

_Girls, yay, haven't seen such hustle bustle for a long time_

_And they dance and they shake on the poles, on the bars_

_I am enchanted, girls, look how they sprawl, uh-huh..._

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, yeah, yeah, that's the way I like it_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, as you are what I want_

_And I enter the club, the ladies have fine jewellery_

_But it's there, there, where you don't expect it at first_

_I only look at her, she dances on the stripper pole_

_I'm ready to go, lots of women, I don't miss out on anything_

_"Noodle soup gang, what's up?" and everybody shouts: "Ho ho"_

_And women are dancing, they only go low, low_

_She wraps me around her finger, she wants a winner, winner_

_And then she can jump, jump, booty shake, bad finger_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, yeah, yeah, that's the way I like it_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, as you are what I want_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, yeah, yeah, that's the way I like it_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh) Shake your bum, as you are what I want_

_Your bum has feelings, your bum is a part of you_

_Don't put it on chairs, your bum has an opinion, yeah_

_Your bum wants movement, so shake, shake, shake_

_Your bum wants encounters, come on, give it what it needs_

_Your bum doesn't get tired, your bum tells something about you_

_Come, shake it, it wants it, so that the house starts vibrating_

_Your bum has to be ready, so shake, shake, shake_

_Your bum has to be ready, come on, give it what it needs_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, yeah, yeah, that's the way I like it_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, as you are what I want_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, yeah, yeah, that's the way I like it_

_Come on, shake your bum, shake your (ooh ooh)_

_Shake your bum, as you are what I want!"_

* * *

The fans got a good laugh and applauded. Sayaka and Kyouko looked at each other, then looked away. Homura's skin was shiny, while Mami and Madoka's faces were understandably shaded. "Vielen dank! Arigato! Thank you!" exclaimed Lukas as the Trackshittaz team left the stage.

"Let's give it up one more time for Austria's Trackshittaz!" DJ Kentaro said, applauding.

"That was as lewd as Homura," Kyouko deadpanned.

"Well, she's liking the song," Sayaka added, noting that Homura got a nosebleed seeing the backup dancers shaking their moneymakers.

The MC went on. "Up next is a singer from Croatia. Let's give a warm applause for Nina Badric!"

"Hello, Japan," Nina said, waving to the crowd. "Thank you for letting me perform. This is a song about heaven. It's called Nebo."

_"Listen to me when I tell you I've tried everything_

_You're still in my thoughts, I still feel you as mine_

_But I hear you're in love and people tell me you don't care_

_Me, like I've lost my mind, I still hope for you_

_But heaven pays everything back and remembers all debts_

_Each one of us dreams and heaven determines our path_

_Heaven pays everything back, someone up there sees it all_

_And these tears of mine will become your burden_

_But I hear you're in love and people tell me you don't care_

_Me, like I've lost my mind, I still hope for you_

_But heaven pays everything back and remembers all debts_

_Each one of us dreams and heaven determines our path_

_Heaven pays everything back, someone up there sees it all_

_And these tears of mine will become your burden_

_(All) hey, (all) all..._

_Heaven pays everything back (all, all)_

_Someone up there sees it all_

_Whoa... someone up there sees it all_

_All... all..._

_(Heaven pays everything back) Heaven pays everything back_

_(Someone up there sees it all)_

_(These tears of mine will become your burden)_

_Someone up there sees it all."_

* * *

The fans gave a warm applause. Such heartfelt lyrics. "Thank you and have a wonderful night," Nina said.

"Nina Badric, everyone!" said DJ Kentaro, triggering more applause.

"Good song," Sayaka said to the others.

"Pretty powerful; too bad it didn't make the final," Homura added.

"Still a good song," Mami replied.

"Moving on, here is our next act," said DJ Kentaro. "He is an an accomplished singer-songwriter from Denmark. Ladies and gentlemen, Niels Brinck!"

"Hello Mitakihara," Niels said on the microphone with his guitar. "It's an honor to perform for you all here in Japan. It's nice to see that Eurovision is popular here. This song is called 'Believe Again.'"

_"You made it so easy to fall_

_I could not stand at all_

_I saw you beside me_

_You never saw me there at all_

_I promised you all this_

_I made plans thinking this was it_

_I never imagined I'd find you_

_Lose myself instead_

_I never had a picture of an end_

_And I... I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger_

_Than the two of us, yeah..._

_I... I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_I wanna believe again_

_I picked up the pieces_

_And put them back where they belong_

_But something is missing_

_Though I look the same, I'm not that strong_

_But I'm gonna learn to trust again_

_And I... I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger_

_Than the two of us (The two of us)_

_And I... I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_I wanna believe again_

_For without love, what do we become?_

_I never had a picture of an end_

_And I... I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger_

_Than the two of us (The two of us)_

_I... I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe_

_I wanna believe again."_

* * *

"Thank you and have an awesome evening! I love you all!" said Niels as he waved goodbye to the audience.

"Mr. Niels Brinck, ladies and gentlemen," said DJ Kentaro.

"Fabulous song," Kyouko said.

"A bit sappy, but nice to dance to," Sayaka added. "Kinda reminds me of you and me skipping in a field with flowers and butterflies."

"I wish both of us could be 10 again," she deadpanned.

"You're only young once!"

"We're still young. Toniiiiiight, weee are yoooung," Kyouko said in her bad singing.

"Sakura-san, please stop making fun of fun.!" Mami shot back.

"Stop cracking jokes with a straight face! Il Tiro Finale è terribile!"

"Kyouko-chan knows her Italian," Madoka said.

"Grazie, signorina Madoka."

DJ Kentaro continued on. "Now taking the stage is a famous Estonian musician. Here is Ott Lepland!"

"Good evening everyone, it is an honor to be here in this great city and in Japan," Ott said. "This is a song that is important to me. I want you to listen. It's called Kuula."

_"Hear me, in every nature's sound_

_Hear me, in whispers of the ground_

_Be near me, through murmurs in the dark_

_Do you hear me?_

_See me, in every face you stare_

_And hear me, from almost everywhere_

_This evening, my heart will say it all_

_Just hear me..._

_Hear me! carried by the wind_

_You hear me – drowning everything_

_Just hear me – my loving heart can sing_

_Down the shadows I will make my way_

_With simple words I have to say_

_To break your silent world_

_Shouting in the night, I'm standing halfway to your heart_

_My voice is calling, hear me out_

_Hear me! Carried by the wind_

_You hear me – drowning everything_

_Just hear me – my loving heart can sing_

_Hear me...Hear me."_

* * *

The crowd gave its first standing ovation of the night. That pulled at their heartstrings. "Thank you, and take care of yourselves," Ott said. "God bless you all."

"Ott Lepland, everyone, how about that for a performance!" DJ Kentaro exclaimed. Some flags of Europe were in the air, as well as some cheers and whistles. "Thank you, Ott!"

"That made me feel so good," Homura said, crying tears of joy as Madoka comforted her. "This song reminds me of you."

"I know." They both shared a kiss. "These songs make me fall in love with you over and over again."

"And I never get tired of it."

"Our next performer hails from Holland," said DJ Kentaro, "who have been successful in the early years of Eurovision. She is not only a singer, but also a hairstylist by profession. Ladies and gentlemen, Sieneke!"

"Hello everyone!" Sieneke said to the audience. "I had to tell my boss that I was going to perform here in Japan and he said go right ahead, so here I am. This is a song that I performed a few years ago in Oslo. This is Ik ben verliefd. I'm In Love."

_"I've forgotten where I've heard this song, in the summer sun_

_I believe it was back there with you on the beach in Lisbon_

_Or was it back there in Paris behind a bowl of fresh mocha ice cream?_

_Or possibly, it was us two above the sea in an air balloon_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_I can't get it out of my head_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_I get up with it in the morning_

_I'm in love with you_

_That's why I forget so quickly and don't know it anymore_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_That's roughly how it goes_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, that's quite noticeable_

_Or possibly, I was sitting together with you on a plane to Oslo_

_Or did it come from a bar in an alley, we were in Trinidad_

_Or was it with a good glass of wine at that sidewalk cafe in Berlin?_

_Or was it in Moscow where I've had my first kiss with you?_

_How can I, how can I..._

_How can I, how can I..._

_How can I possibly forget that?_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_I can't get it out of my head_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_I get up with it in the morning_

_I'm in love with you_

_That's why I forget so quickly and don't know it anymore_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_That's roughly how it goes_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_I can't get it out of my head_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_I get up with it in the morning_

_I'm in love with you_

_That's why I forget so quickly and don't know it anymore_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_That's roughly how it goes_

_Shalalee shalala, shalalee shalala_

_Yes, I remember it again."_

* * *

The fans gave Sieneke a fitting round of applause. "Thank you everyone! Arigato gozaimasu!" The applause was even louder.

"Sieneke from the Netherlands," DJ Kentaro said. "All right, on to our next musician. This man needs no introduction. Dima Bilan!"

"Hello Japan, woot woot!" Dima said to everyone. Mami's nose started to bleed.

"My dream husband..." Mami whispered. The others turned to Mami, who fainted into Madoka's lap.

"Mami-san..." Madoka frowned.

"She needs a man soon," Homura concurred.

"First off, thank you DJ Kentaro for letting me sing to you all," Dima said. "This is Believe."

_"Even when the thunder and storm begins_

_I'll be standing strong like a tree in the wind_

_Nothing's gonna move this mountain_

_Or change my direction_

_I'm falling off the sky_

_And I'm all alone_

_The courage that's inside's gonna break my fall_

_Nothing's gonna dim my light within_

_But if I keep going on_

_It will never be impossible_

_Not today_

_'Cause I've got something to believe in_

_As long as I'm breathing_

_There is not a limit to what I can dream_

_'Cause I've got something to believe in_

_Mission to keep climbing_

_Nothing else can stop me if I just believe_

_And I believe in me_

_Even when the world tries to pull me down_

_Tell me that I can't, try to turn me around_

_I won't let them put my fire out, without no_

_But if I keep going on_

_It will never be impossible_

_Not today_

_Yes, I've got something to believe in_

_As long as I'm breathing_

_There is not a limit to what I can dream_

_'Cause I've got something to believe in_

_Mission to keep climbing_

_Nothing else can stop me if I just believe_

_And I believe I can do it all_

_Open every door_

_Turn unthinkable to reality_

_You'll see, I can do it all and more_

_Believing, as long as I'm breathing_

_There is not a limit to what I can dream_

_Believing, mission to keep climbing_

_Nothing else can stop me if I just believe_

_And I believe in me."_

* * *

Another standing ovation. "Dima! Dima, I love you, Dima! Mai husbandooooo!" Mami screamed. "My happiness! My Dima!"

"I love you too, baby," he said, blowing a kiss to Mami, who swooned as blood came down her nose. "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. Peace!"

"Mami-san, are you all right?" Sayaka asked Mami.

"If there is one man in the world that can ravage me so much that I want him more, it has to be guys like him," Mami whispered, blushing...and getting off. "Ahhh, aahhhh, haaaaaaaah!"

"I think he's an ordinary, pretentious singer but the performance was good," Homura deadpanned. Madoka grabbed some tissues and plugged Mami's nostrils. "Mami..." Then she looked at her skirt. It was drenched. "Oh my gosh."

"Mami-san, you wet yourself?" Madoka groaned, looking down at Mami.

Mami was still sexually excited at Dima's singing. "Ahhhh, haaah, hyaaaahh!"

"Oy, Mami, get a hold of yourself!" Kyouko exclaimed, shaking her sempai a bit.

"Eheh, eheh, hyaaaah!"

"Dima Bilan, everybody," said DJ Kentaro. "He seems to already have a fan club here in Japan. Well now. Anyway, here is our next performer, from Slovenia...Maja Keuc!"

"Thank you, DJ Kentaro," Maja said, as she entered the stage. "It's an honor to represent Slovenia at this show, and I love Japan." Applause and cheers. "This song is called No One."

By this point, Mami has calmed down and taken her seat. But she knew that whenver a sexy voice sang, it felt like the best sex ever.

_"And you came to me one night_

_Like a morning light_

_Just to hold me tight_

_Then you left and I was so alone_

_Saying I should have known_

_You're no good for me_

_There's no reason I should cry_

_No, no baby, I'll survive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_No one will ever hold you tight_

_No one will ever love you like_

_Just no one like I do_

_There is no one, no one_

_No one will ever treat you right_

_You're the one who's never satisfied_

_There is no one like I, like I am_

_I can feel what you're looking for_

_I'm not that girl no more_

_I'm not made of stone_

_I'm gonna stand on my own_

_Not gonna break me down_

_No one will stop me now_

_No... no no no no no..._

_'Cause life is kind without you_

_And I know I can make it through without you_

_(Life goes all around)_

_Round and round and round_

_I feel love for sure_

_(And it's gonna get you)_

_(Life goes all around)_

_Spinning all around_

_Now you want me, don't you?_

_No one will ever hold you tight (Hold you tight)_

_No one will ever love you like (Love you like)_

_Now you're back, I can feel your love_

_Oh yeah, I'm never gonna let you_

_No one will ever treat you right (Treat you right)_

_You're the one who's never satisfied (Satisfied)_

_After all, you can fall_

_And there is no one you can reach to_

_No one will ever, ever love you_

_No one will ever, ever touch you_

_No one will ever, ever hold_

_Turn around now, just turn around now_

_If you love me, yeah_

_No one like me, no one, no one!"_

* * *

"Thank you everyone," Maja said. "Peace be with you all." And she left the stage.

"Maja Keuc, everybody," DJ Kentaro said. "Here is a Ukrainian artist that has been touring Japan the past few weeks. She won Eurovision in 2004. Here is Ruslana!"

"What's going on, Mitakihara and Japan!" Ruslana said, waving at the crowd, a few flying the Ukrainian flag. "I've performed in Tokyo and Osaka, and this is my third stop on my Asia tour. This is a song that won Eurovison nearly a decade ago. It's Wild Dances! Everyone, get up!" They all did. The Mitakihara High School Marching Band was performing with Ruslana on this number.

_"Just maybe I'm crazy_

_The world spins round and round and round_

_Shee-ree-kee-die, shee-ree-kee-dam-day_

_Shee-ree-kee-die, shee-kee-ree-a-dam-da_

_I want you to want me_

_As I dance round and round and round_

_Shee-ree-kee-die, shee-ree-kee-dam-day_

_Shee-ree-kee-die, shee-kee-ree-a-dam-da_

_Forever and ever_

_Go, go, go, wild dancers_

_Die-na, die-na, wanna be loved_

_Die-na, gonna take my wild chances_

_Die-na, die-na, freedom above_

_Die-na, die-na-day, I'm wild 'n' dancin'_

_Hey_

_Desire, inside two_

_My head spins round and round and round_

_Shee-ree-kee-die, shee-ree-kee-dam-day_

_Shee-ree-kee-die, shee-kee-ree-a-dam-da_

_I want you to want me_

_So I dance round and round and..._

_Hey, dam-day_

_Shee-ree-kee-die, shee-kee-ree-a-dam-da_

_Forever and ever_

_Go, go, go, wild dancers_

_Die-na, die-na, wanna be loved_

_Die-na, gonna take my wild chances_

_Die-na, die-na, freedom above_

_Die-na, die-na-day, I'm wild 'n' dancin'_

_Hey..._

_Dance forever, come and be mine_

_Dance together, till the end of time_

_Dance together_

_Go, go, go, wild dancers_

_Die-na, die-na, wanna be loved_

_Die-na, gonna take my wild chances_

_Die-na, die-na, freedom ever_

_Die-na, die-na-day, I'm wild 'n' dancin'_

_Hey, hey!"_

* * *

"Thank you, Mitakihara!" Ruslana said, jumping up and down, taking a bow before being carried off the stage by the marching band.

"Ruslana and the Mitakihara High School Marching Band!" said DJ Kentaro, to the cheers of the crowd.

"That was pretty good," Sayaka said, clapping.

"That's our band right there," Kyouko said. "I think the cadence was good and got everybody hyped."

"Mami-san, are you feeling better now?" Madoka asked her.

"Sorry about me earlier; I got really excited," she replied. "I'm a bit embarrassed."

"These types of concerts can bring out the fan in every one of us," Homura mused.

"Our next band hails from Belarus and is led by a swingman from Italy," DJ Kentaro said. "Let's give it up for Litesound!"

"Hello everyone, we are Litesound," said Jacopo Massa, the lead singer. "I'm Jacopo, he's Dmitry, he's Vladimir, he's Alex and he's Ignat. We performed at Eurovision last year with this song. This is 'We Are The Heroes,' performed the way we performed it in the national final."

_"When the night is falling from the sky_

_Just keep driving on a highway_

_When the world is deaf to all your cries_

_Just keep going, you'll be there someday_

_You're not alone, we're against them all_

_Hold on to me, I'll never let you fall_

_Even if someday all hope is gone_

_I will not give up_

_Whatever's standing in my way, we'll make it through the day_

_'Cause we are the winners, we are the heroes_

_We're breaking down the walls, we're gonna hit them all_

_'Cause we are believers, we are the dreamers_

_No matter what they say, no matter what they do_

_I'll make it alright, I'll make it for you_

_We're breaking down the walls_

_We are the heroes_

_As I stand beneath the starry sky_

_I just lose faith in gravity_

_And it feels like I can learn to fly_

_Bring to life all my fantasies_

_You're not alone, we're against them all_

_Hold on to me, I'll never let you fall_

_Even if someday all hope is gone_

_I will not give up_

_Whatever's standing in my way, we'll make it through the day_

_'Cause we are the winners, we are the heroes_

_We're breaking down the walls, we're gonna hit them all_

_'Cause we are believers, we are the dreamers_

_No matter what they say, no matter what they do_

_I'll make it alright, I'll make it for you_

_We're breaking down the walls_

_We are the heroes, we are the heroes_

_Whatever's standing in my way, we'll make it through the day_

_'Cause we are the winners, we are the heroes_

_We're breaking down the walls, we're gonna hit them all_

_'Cause we are believers, we are the dreamers_

_No matter what they say, no matter what they do_

_I'll make it alright, I'll make it for you_

_We're breaking down the walls_

_We are the heroes!"_

* * *

"Thank you, everyone!" Jacopo said to the crowd. "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

"One more time, Litesound!" DJ Kentaro said to the band, who were exiting the stage.

"I liked the background where different Belarus-related sporting highlights were mixed with stock footage of different places in the country," Homura told the others.

"Very fitting, definitely," Kyouko said.

"Are you all ready for some a capella music?" DJ Kentaro asked the crowd, who roared in approval. "This is a group from Belgium known as Witloof Bay. Come on to the stage, guys! Witloof Bay, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Hello, I'm Senjka Danhieux, a.k.a. RoxorLoops, and we are Witloof Bay," Senjka said. "This is one of our songs on our most recent album, and one that we performed in Dusseldorf two years ago. This is called 'With Love Baby'."

_"(With love) Hey... with love_

_(With love, love, love) You gotta do it with love, love_

_(With love)_

_In my mind, my body and my soul_

_I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all (With love)_

_In my mind, my body and my soul_

_With love, baby, you can have it all_

_If you like to move it, if you like to groove it_

_Do it with love, baby_

_If you like to sing it, if you like to swing it_

_Do it with love, baby_

_'Cause when your love is gone and you're all alone_

_There is nothing left to carry on_

_So whenever we're singing this song_

_We do it with love, baby, with love_

_In my mind, my body and my soul_

_I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all (With love)_

_In my mind, my body and my soul_

_With love, baby, you can have it all_

_(With love) With love, baby_

_(With love) With love, baby_

_(With love) With love, baby_

_Oh, whatever you're doing, just do it with love_

_You gotta do it with love, with love_

_Come on and sing it, swing it with love_

_Feel it in your body, your soul and your mind_

_When you move, when you groove, with love_

_We'll break it down now_

_One, two... bring the bass back_

_Yes, I had to sing it and I came to bring it to you_

_With love, baby_

_Then I tried to blend it, but I have to end it for you_

_With love, baby_

_'Cause when I love you and you love me too_

_There is nothing left for us to do_

_But to hug and to kiss and to tug into bliss_

_With love, baby, with love_

_In my mind, my body and my soul_

_I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all (With love)_

_In my mind, my body and my soul_

_With love, baby, you can have it all_

_(With love) With love, baby_

_(With love) With love, baby_

_(With love) With love, baby_

_Oh, whatever you're doing, just do it with love_

_In my mind, my body and my soul_

_I'm doing everything and I'm doing it all_

_In my mind, my body and my soul_

_With love, baby, you can have it all_

_With love, baby_

_(With love) With love, baby_

_(With love) With love, baby_

_Oh, whatever you're doing, just do it..._

_With love!"_

* * *

The crowd voiced its approval with applause and a few cheers. "Good beatboxing," Mami told Madoka.

"Very nice stuff, I agree," she replied.

"Witloof Bay, everyone!" said DJ Kentaro. "All right, let's go ahead and move on to our next performer this evening. She is from Ayia Napa, Cyprus, and is releasing her new album here in Japan this weekend. Give it up for Ivi Adamou!"

"Kalispera, Mitakihara Town. Hello everyone!" Ivi said to the masses. "Are you ready to dance?" They all stood up. This one's from my new album. It's 'La La Love'! Put your hands together and sing with me! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lala lala love_

_Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lalala love_

_Love the way you fill me up with life_

_Baby, we can break the speed of light_

_Nothing to fear when you are near_

_Just gimme more_

_Reaching for the sky, I'm aiming high_

_Close my eyes and then it's almost like you fly_

_Up in the air, let's take it there_

_Never let go_

_Oh... feel the energy between you and me, baby it's so right_

_Oh... I feel the energy just taking over me, over me_

_How I've been waiting for this_

_Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lala lala love_

_Oh I've been waiting for this_

_Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lala lala love_

_From Paris to Tokyo over the night_

_All around the world, just you and I_

_Nothing to fear, when you are near_

_We're on a roll_

_And we do it again_

_No stop, no end_

_Out of control_

_Oh... feel the energy between you and me, baby it's so right_

_Oh... I feel the energy just taking over me, over me_

_How I've been waiting for this_

_Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lala lala love_

_Oh I've been waiting for this_

_Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lala lala love_

_Nothing to fear, when you are near_

_Oh... I feel the energy between you and me, baby it's so right_

_Oh... I feel the energy just taking over me, over me_

_How I've been waiting for this_

_Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lala lala love_

_Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lala lala love_

_Oh I've been waiting for this_

_Lala... lala lala lalala... lala lala lala love!"_

* * *

"Sas efcharisto! Thank you all for coming! Domo arigato!" Ivi said, taking a bow before leaving the stage.

"One more time, everyone, Ms. Ivi Adamou!" DJ Kentaro said. "Great number."

"Catchy song," Homura said. "Why is it that I am reminded of Ririchiyo Shirakiin pouring water on herself? Weird."

"Sometimes these songs bring the most surreal images, Homura-chan," Madoka replied.

She nodded. "Homu."

"Who's Ririchiyo?" asked Kyouko.

"A demon girl from Tokyo," Sayaka said. "Apparently is a good friend of Homura. She has connections with the more."

"No kidding."

DJ Kentaro went on, but would be in for a surprise. "Our next performers, are...ah, here they are! Hey, that's my mike!"

"What's Jedheads, we're back, Japan!" exclaimed John Grimes, who took the microphone from DJ Kentaro, who shook his head as he left the stage. "I'm John."

"And I'm Edward," said John's brother, Edward Grimes.

"And together we are..."

"JEDWARD!" they both said, to the roars of the crowd.

"And we love Jed-pan, we love Tokyo, we love Osaka, and we love Mitakahara," John said.

"We're gonna perform two songs for you," Edward added. "Because we're twice as awesome. First song we're playing put us on the map."

"M-A-P, map, everybody. This is Lipstick. Here we go!"

_"You say you're on it, but you just don't know_

_You're spending money like you're on death row_

_You must be mis-educated by all the guys that you dated_

_You think I'll take the bait, but I don't think so_

_Oh... am I headed for a car crash?_

_Oh... I'm just about to meet my match, she takes the_

_Ho... I'm about to fall in, head first_

_Sisters, let me tell you how it works_

_Hey!_

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Here I come, da da dum_

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Hit and run, then I'm gone_

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_Oh... oh..._

_You look at me and I got you in mind_

_I come on over, see what I could find_

_No appetite for delusion_

_How could I win when I'm losin'?_

_You're saying yes, when it is no, no, no, no_

_Oh... am I headed for a car crash?_

_Oh... I'm just about to meet my match, she takes the_

_Ho... I'm about to fall in, head first_

_Sisters, let me tell you how it works_

_Hey!_

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Here I come, da da dum_

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Hit and run, then I'm gone_

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Here I come, da da dum_

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Hit and run, then I'm gone_

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_Check my collar, collar, hey_

_It's not that I don't wanna play (play, play)_

_And then I didn't look your way (way, way)_

_It's not like every girl's the same (same, same)_

_You gotta know just how to treat this miss_

_She won't be dismissed_

_Hey..._

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Here I come, da da dum_

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Hit and run, then I'm gone_

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Here I come, da da dum_

_She's got her lipstick on_

_Hit and run, then I'm gone_

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_Check my collar, collar, hey, hey hey..._

_Here I come, here I come_

_Dum da dum, da dum, da dum..._

_Here I come, here I come_

_Dum da dum, da dum, da dum..._

_Hit and run, hit and run_

_Dum da dum, da dum, da dum..._

_Then I'm gone, then I'm gone_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone!"_

"Thank you everyone!" John said, to a standing ovation. The crowd was laughing and enjoying it. The five girls were, too.

"Wehihihi, so cute!" Madoka squealed with a squee.

"Pretty hyper, too," Homura added.

"That was Lipstick, and here's our final song of the night before we head out and go crazy in Mitakihara with all the tall building and all the fun people," Edward said.

"Yeah, this one's a fun song. We performed this last year in EDzerbaiJOHN. It's called Waterline. A-ri-ga-to, everyone! Yeah!"

_"Floodgates, can't wait_

_Here she comes, shut 'em fast, better shut 'em fast_

_Too late, swept away_

_Feel the rush after the fact_

_Coming up beneath me_

_Never been in love so deeply before_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one_

_Whistle blast, lights flash_

_Throw a rope, grab a hold, feel the undertow_

_She laughs, waves crash_

_What's the use? I can't let her go_

_Coming up beneath me_

_Never been in love so deeply before_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one_

_Floodgates, can't wait_

_Here she comes, shut 'em fast_

_Better shut 'em fast_

_Too late, swept away_

_Feel the rush_

_I am close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the one_

_I am close to the water line_

_I thought that I'd been over my head for the last time_

_I'm so close to the water line_

_And the way I'm loving her now_

_I know this is bound to go down as the big one!"_

* * *

"Thank you!" the Grimes brothers both said, taking a bow before cartwheeling and skipping off the stage. John gave the microphone back to the MC.

"Thank you for giving me back my mike John, and one more time, Jedward!" DJ Kentaro said, putting his hands together with the others. The boys went back on stage to wave at the crowd one more time. "ALL RIGHT YOU PUNKS, GET OFF THE STAGE ALREADY!" he roared in English with a thick accent, pointing to the exit to the laughter of the crowd. The hysterical laughter from twins could be heard backstage.

Madoka was giggling herself silly. "Wehihihihi! They're so kawaii!" Homura looked at her with a smug smile. Besides her body, Madoka laughter, for her, was a real turn-on and gave her a hard-on.

"Sorry everyone," the MC said. "They're really great guys. Let's go on with the show. Here is...aaah!" Before he knew it, John and Edward were embracing the five girls.

"You guys are so cute!" Madoka giggled.

"Ara..." Mami said, stimulated and confused to what to do.

"Edward, look, I'm hugging the saint that knows her archery, the goddess of hope, St. Mary Madoka Kaname," John said, giving Madoka a hug. "So adorable. I wish I could take her home."

"Well, I'm hugging the loneliest saint in the world, John, St. Amanda Mami Tomoe, who's, like, so out there; hope she doesn't like lose her head," Edward said, indirectly getting lost in Mami's massive rack. The faces of Homura, Sayaka and Kyouko were shaded as the boys gave their idols a kiss before finally leaving the Shell. "Wow. That was like, too extreme! They felt real! I couldn't, like, believe it..."

"Edward, that's like...disgusting and perverted. You shouldn't go around pleasuring others in public like that."

"But they were big and they were, like, big. They were like..."

"Like...Whatever. Just...stop."

"That...was unexpected," Sayaka laughed.

"I have lost respect for John," Homura deadpanned, an anger vein on her head. Madoka gave her a kiss. "All right, respect restored."

"I don't know what's going on in the world these days," Kyouko groaned.

"They're just all over the place, aren't they?" DJ Kentaro laughed hesitantly, his embarassed face fault drawing massive amounts of laughter. "Well, the Lithuanian band InCulto broke up two years ago and the players have gone their separate ways. However, their music is still popular with the people in the country and with us tonight to perform with his house band, here is Jurgis Didžiulis!"

"Thank you, DJ Kentaro," said Jurgis, waving to the fans. "This is a song that I played with my band InCulto, a few years ago. Let's do a little Eastern European Funk!"

_"You've seen it all before, we ain't got no taste, we're all a bore_

_You should give us a chance, 'cause we're all victims of circumstance_

_We've had it pretty tough, but that's okay, we like it rough_

_We'll settle the score, survived the reds and two world wars_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda funk_

_Yes sir, we are legal, we are, though we're not as legal as you_

_No sir, we're not equal, no, though we're both from the EU_

_We build your homes, we wash your dishes, keep your hands all squeaky clean_

_Some day you'll come to realise Eastern Europe is in your genes_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda funk_

_Get up and dance to our… get up and dance to our…_

_Get up and dance to our… get up and dance to our…_

_Get up and dance to our… get up and dance to our…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda funk_

_Get up and dance to our…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda funk_

_Get up and dance to our…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda funk_

_Get up and dance to our…_

_Get up and dance to our Eastern European kinda funk!"_

* * *

A standing ovation. "Thank you everybody! I love you guys, and I love Japan!" said Jurgis, as he exited stage right.

"Jurgis Didžiulis of InCulto from Lithuania, everyone!" said the MC to the fans. "On to our next act. This band has entertained fans in Europe and are a treat to watch. From Moldova, here is Zdob si Zdub!"

"What's up, everyone," said Zdob si Zdub singer Roman Iagupov. "I'm Roman and we're Zdob si Zdub. We're from Chisinau, and this is a song that we played in Dusseldorf two years ago. Pretty simply chorus, goes like this..."

_"So lucky, so lucky_

_Flashes, ray ban glasses_

_I move with ease in my convertible breeze (So lucky)_

_Martini, whiskey on the rocks_

_Life on the top, my party never stops (So lucky)_

_Winner, a dusk to dawn sinner_

_Love traded in for lust, it's emotions I don't trust (So lucky)_

_On top, the cream of the crop_

_You know I love to rock, the fun will never stop (So lucky)_

_You see, it's all about me_

_The servants and the king, I'm the ruler of the world (So lucky)_

_A tug, she pulls me like a drug_

_I want her on the rug, but she's not that kind of girl (So lucky)_

_I see you where the lights glow_

_You pull me in your private side show_

_And now I see your moves in slo-mo_

_I try to kiss you, but you slip away_

_Yet you never walk away from me_

_Are you a shadow of what might be?_

_Why should one woman stand above the rest?_

_There is a mystery to you deep beneath the flesh_

_(So lucky, so lucky, so lucky, so lucky)_

_Those eyes pulling me in, a body made to sin_

_But I can not win (So lucky)_

_Wait, I'm ready at the gate, don't tell me it's too late_

_Her fire starts to melt my heart (So lucky)_

_She's clean, not part of any scene_

_She's more like a dream I don't want to wake up from (So lucky)_

_I see, she's somehow changing me_

_She's where I want to be, can't stand a moment without her (So lucky)_

_Anymore_

_I see you where the lights glow_

_You pull me in your private side show_

_And now I see your moves in slo-mo_

_I try to kiss you, but you slip away_

_Yet you never walk away from me_

_Are you a shadow of what might be?_

_Why should one woman stand above the rest?_

_There is a mystery to you deep beneath the flesh_

_So lucky!"_

* * *

The crowd exploded in applause, and yet another standing ovation. "This show is making the average circus look like an obscene waste of time," Homura deadpanned.

Madoka was her laughing her ass off. Literally. "Moldovans are so awesome," Madoka giggled. "They're funny, wehihihi."

"I was in stitches," Sayaka said with a smirk.

"I was shaking my head," Kyouko deadpanned, her face clearly shaded.

"Thank you people of Japan! We love you, daisuki!" Roman exclaimed as the band took a curtain call before leaving the stage.

"Moldova's Zdob si Zdub, everybody," DJ Kentaro said. "I have just been informed that we have more than 30 acts in the lineup, so we're just getting started with this night of music. We have one more Moldovan act with us. Featuring the Epic Sax Guy, Sergey Stepanov...Sunstroke Project!"

"Hey everyone!" said Sergey to the fans, who were roaring. "I'm Sergey, and we are Sunstroke Project. We're touring Japan and we love it here. You guys are great. Minna ga daisuki!" More cheers.

"Epic Sax Guy! Epic Sax Guy!" the fans chanted.

"This is a song that we're known for. It's Run Away, and also to play with us is a little weird creature that we ran into a few months ago on our previous tour. He calls himself Kyubey. This is Run Away."

"What the hell!? Kyubey is on the stage!?" Kyouko exclaimed.

"He is so dead," Homura deadpanned.

"This should be fun," Madoka mused.

"Oh dear," Mami said.

"Unreal," Sayaka added.

_"Oh... forget, let me breathe, let me live_

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh... forgive, I don't need, I won't breathe_

_Just get away from my life_

_You've lost one and all, so fly away_

_Over the clouds, under the sky_

_Never come back and run away_

_With all your might, give up you_

_I don't believe anymore your shallow heart_

_I know that it's you who chose to play this trick_

_I'll never forgive you, not for anything_

_And now you are left with nothing_

_Oh... forget, let me breathe, let me live_

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh... forgive, I don't need, I won't breathe_

_Just get away from my life_

_Oh... forget, let me breathe, let me live_

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh... forgive, I don't need, I won't breathe_

_Just get away from my life_

_There's no other time to making happiness_

_You have mistaken_

_We have no progressive future_

_I know your lying nature_

_There's no other time to making happiness_

_You have mistaken_

_We have no progressive future_

_I know your lying nature_

_Oh... forget, let me breathe, let me live_

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh... forgive, I don't need, I won't breathe_

_Just get away from my life_

_Oh... forget, let me breathe, let me live_

_Just run away from my mind_

_Oh... forgive, I don't need, I won't breathe_

_Just get away from my life!"_

* * *

"You know, for an Incubator, he's pretty good with the sax," Kyouko conceded.

"I will deal with him later," Homura said.

"Thanks everyone! We love you!" Sergey said, blowing kisses to the crowd as the band left the stage.

"Sunstroke Project, everybody!" DJ Kentaro said, putting his arms together. Kyubey headed off and leaped into Homura's arms. "Is he your pet?" he asked Homura.

"He is and he is going to be punished later tonight," Homura said. The crowd booed. "All right, I'll let it go for now." And then they cheered.

"One more time, Incubator!" said the MC as the fans clapped. "A.k.a. Epic Sax Kyubey!"

"Wehihihihi!" Madoka giggled.

"I'm tired," Kyubey said, sleeping.

"Next up we have a performer from Montenegro taking to the stage," said DJ Kentaro. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is Andrea Demirovic!"

"Good evening everybody!" said Andrea to the fans, some of whom were heading off to the concession lines. "I thank you all for your hospitality here in Mitakihara Town and Japan. This song is called 'Just Get Out of My Life.'"

_"Everybody's sayin' your love is like a prison_

_Everybody's tryin' to help me to come free_

_Everybody's talkin' 'bout all the things I'm missin'_

_And for all them reasons I must agree_

_It's too dangerous when we touch_

_And I love you much too much_

_Get out of my life, babe_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my head_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my bed_

_It's beyond belief, but true_

_I became a slave to you_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my dreams_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my scenes_

_Where I lose all of my drive_

_While I'm fighting to survive_

_Just get out of my life_

_Get out of my life_

_Well, you are like a moonbeam that makes me feel so lonely_

_You are like a mountain and I'm afraid to fall_

_Every time I'm certain you are my one and only_

_I know if you leave me, I'll lose it all_

_'Cause you're overwhelming me_

_You're too perfect, can't you see?_

_Please, get out of my life_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my head_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my bed_

_It's beyond belief, but true_

_I became a slave to you_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my dreams_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my scenes_

_Where I lose all of my drive_

_While I'm fighting to survive_

_Just get out of my life_

_Because I love you_

_More than you will ever know_

_Would be hard to let you go_

_But get out of my life_

_Get out of my life_

_It's beyond belief, but true_

_I became a slave to you_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my dreams_

_Just get out of my, out of my, out of my scenes_

_Where I lose all of my drive_

_While I'm fighting to survive_

_Just get out of my life_

_Get out of my way, hey..._

_Or just stay!"_

* * *

Not as strong of a reaction, but still noteworthy as the fans put their hands together. "Thank you everyone and I wish you all well," said Andrea, taking a bow.

"Andrea Demirovic, from Montenegro," said the MC. "One more performer before we take a 15-minute break. We have a special guest this evening: one of Serbia's most storied performers. Here's is Marija Serifovic!"

"Good evening, Mitakihara Town!" Marija said to the fans, who were roaring. Behind her, the Mitakihara High School Choir was assembling and were being fitted backup singers. "I can speak a little bit of Japanese." She switched tongues. "First of all, it is a pleasure to be touring Japan," she said in Japanese, to the delight of the fans. "I think it's a wonderful country, great people, great food and a friendly, knowledgeable atmosphere. I feel it's amazing that Eurovision is embraced here in Japan and I applaud you all for supporting us tonight." The audience returned the compliments with applause and cheers. "Currently I'm touring Japan and visiting plenty of temples and shrines. I especially love this city because there are so many gorgeous buildings. This place is truly a world class city. So I would like to show my appreciation by singing for you. It's called Molitva."

In the background, scenes from the fateful final battle with Walpurgisnacht in the city, as well as Homura and Madoka saving London, were shown. Cherry blossoms flew in the air, and fireworks exploded in the distance near the air."

_"I can't close my eyes_

_The empty bed chases sleep away_

_And my life is melting away_

_And it's disappearing quickly, in a split second_

_It seems I'm losing my mind_

_As I don't even notice reality_

_I still love you_

_I still trust you blindly_

_Like crazy, I don't know where to go_

_I'm afraid of a new love_

_And the days are like open wounds_

_I don't count them anymore_

_Prayer, like ardour on my lips_

_Prayer, just your name, instead of words_

_Heaven knows, just as I do_

_How many times I've repeated this_

_Heaven knows, just as I do_

_That your name is my only prayer_

_But I can't lie to God_

_As long as I pray_

_And I'd be lying if I said_

_That I don't love you_

_Prayer, like ardour on my lips_

_Prayer, just your name, instead of words_

_Heaven knows, just as I do_

_How many times I've repeated this_

_Heaven knows, just as I do_

_That your name is my prayer_

_(Molitva, molitva) (Prayer, prayer)_

_And heaven knows, just as I do_

_How many times I've repeated this_

_Heaven knows, just as I do_

_That your name is my only prayer_

_That your name is my prayer..."_

A three-minute standing ovation. "I love you, from the bottom of my heart," Marija said in English and Japanese. "Thank you, and take good care of yourselves. God bless you all."

"Marija Serifovic, everybody," said DJ Kentaro, who gave her a hug as they saw her off. "We wish you well."

"Thanks!"

"Everyone: we're gonna go ahead and take a break and then we'll be back with more music. Thanks for coming out tonight!"

* * *

"Tell me a little bit more what you've learned in trapshooting," Homura asked Mami as the five girls snacked on some takoyaki on the grass.

"Well, I also found out that trapshooting shotguns can be adjustable," Mami said. "Stocks may have a "Monte Carlo" (fixed, raised "comb") configuration and/or include a comb height adjustment, a butt plate adjustment for length, angle or both. Trap guns typically have longer barrels (750–850 mm, 30-34 inches), possibly with porting and featuring tighter chokes to compensate for the longer distances at which trapshooting targets are broken. The majority of trap shotguns built today feature interchangeable choke tubes as opposed to older guns which used chokes of a "fixed" constriction. Interchangeable choke tubes can come in a variety of constrictions and may use names such as "modified", "improved modified" and "full".

"Trap guns are built to withstand the demands and stress of constant and lengthy repeated use - hundreds of shots in a single day of events, whereas typical field guns are built to be lighter, carried afield and not shot in such quantity."

"Impressive," Homura added.

"Hey guys," Sayaka said, "I got an shikishi board with autographs of everyone that will be performing tonight."

"No wonder we haven't been seeing you for the past few minutes," Kyouko said. The girls did have a group photo with Marija, but that was about it because they had to eat.

"Pretty good shikishi, Sayaka-chan," Madoka said to her.

"Yep. I will remember Mitakihara Youth Music Day for this. One for the Miki family heirloom."

A few minutes later, the girls were back in their seats for the second part of the show. "Here we are for the second part of the night," said DJ Kentaro. "Once again, I am DJ Kentaro, your MC this evening here at the Mitakihara Shell. We have a duo from Azerbaijan performing for you tonight. Here is Eldar Gasimov and Nigar Jamal."

"Thank you for allowing us to perform this evening," said Eldar to the fans. "We like Japan. It's a great country, and I was amazed at the buildings here, all the skyscrapers and stuff. This is a wonderful city."

"We performed this song two years ago and it won Eurovision in 2011," Nigar added. "This is called 'Running Scared.' We hope you have a listen."

_"Oh oh, oh... oh, oh... oh, oh..._

_Oh oh, oh... oh, oh... oh, oh..._

_Come to me, come to me tonight_

_Oh God, I need you, anyway_

_Baby, I just wanna be, be around you all the time_

_Oh God, I need you, oh..._

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of life_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

_'Cause I adore you_

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

_'Cause I adore you_

_Come to me, come to me a bit more_

_Oh God, I need you_

_There's nothing left for me to say_

_So rest on me darling, stay forever more_

_Oh God, I need you, I need you_

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of life_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

_'Cause I adore you_

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

_'Cause I adore you_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give away_

_To be your shelter and keep you safe_

_Keep you safe_

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of life_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

_'Cause I adore you_

_I'm running, I'm scared tonight_

_I'm running, I'm scared of breathing_

_'Cause I adore you_

_And I'm running_

_And I'm running scared_

_'Cause I adore you."_

* * *

"We love you all, and thanks for having us here!" Nigar said to the fans, who applauded.

"Eldar Gasimov and Nigar Jamal, ladies and gentlemen," said DJ Kentaro. "Thank you, both of you. With that, our next performers are from Bulgaria. They are Elitsa Todorova and Stoyan Yankoulov."

"Good evening, Japan," Elitsa said to the fans as the band got set up. "It's not often that we get to perform here, and in a city a great as Mitakihara. Stoyan and I thank the organizers and the schools for allowing us to play for you here."

"This song that we're playing is the only Bulgarian song that has qualified for the Final," Stoyan added. "This is 'Water.'"

"Lo, a young lass, eeh...

_Lo, lo, she sings, eeh..._

_Lo, Mitra sings by the river_

_Oh Mitra, eeh.. oh Mitra_

_Lo, by the river, beyond the forest_

_Oh Mitra, eeh... oh Mitra_

_Lo, coming from the village, a reckless lad_

_Oh Mitra, eeh... oh Mitra_

_Lo, a reckless lad, leading a pony_

_Oh Mitra, eeh... oh Mitra_

_Lo, lo, she sings_

_Lo, lo, eeh..._

_Oh Mitra_

_Eno ho... ho... ho..._

_Ah... ah... ah..._

_Lo, a reckless lad, riding his pony_

_Oh Mitra, eeh... oh Mitra_

_Lo, riding his pony, loving his lass_

_Oh Mitra, eeh... oh Mitra_

_Tara-doo-da dai-doo-dara dara-doo-da, oh Mitra_

_Tara-doo-dai doo-dara dara-doo-da... (Hey...)_

_Tara-doo-dai doo-dara dara-doo-da..._

_Tara-doo-dai doo-dara dara-doo-da... (Hey, hey...)_

_Tara-doo-dai doo-dara dara-doo-da..._

_Tara-doo-dai doo-dara dara-doo-da... (Hey...)_

_Tara-doo-dai doo-dara dara-doo-da... (Hey, hey...)_

_Tara-doo-dai doo-dara dara-doo-da... (Hey...)_

_Tara-doo-dai doo-dara dara-doo-da..."_

* * *

"Thank you everyone, we salute you all," Stoyan said to the fans as the band left the stage.

"Elitsa Todorova and Stoyan Yankoulov, everyone," DJ Kentaro said to the audience. "Great drumming."

"Should have allowed the marching band drumline to join them but I supposed it wasn't necessary," Kyouko concluded.

"Overkill," said Homura.

"Here's is a band that is setting up right now," said the MC. "They are a popular, popular band in Finland. It's Lordi!"

"How's everybody doing?" asked Mr. Lordi in his deep guttural voice. "We love Japan. The home of Godzilla. The home of great sushi, great girls, anime, manga and...cosplayers."

"Don't forget ecchi people!" exclaimed a person in the audience.

"Yeah, those people too but..." He switched to Japanese. "We don't worry about them." Applause from the fans. "We are Lordi and we love Japan. Thank you for allowing us to perform a little music for you tonight. We're touring Japan this year, and this is one of our stops. Now then, ARE YOU READY?"

A roar from the crowd.

"I can't heard you. I said, ARE YOU READY?"

An even bigger roar from the crowd.

"Who wants some Hard Rock Hallelujah?"

And an even bigger roar from the crowd. The organ led the band into the number, which they played in its entirety.

_"Hard rock hallelujah_

_Hard rock hallelujah_

_The saints are crippled on this sinners' night_

_Lost are the lambs with no guiding light_

_The walls come down like thunder, the rocks about to roll_

_It's the Arockalypse, now bare your soul_

_All we need is lightning with power and might_

_Striking down the prophets of false_

_As the moon is rising, give us the sign_

_Now let us rise up in awe_

_Rock 'n' roll angels, bring that hard rock hallelujah_

_Demons and angels all in one have arrived_

_Rock 'n' roll angels, bring that hard rock hallelujah_

_In God's creation, supernatural high_

_The true believers, thou shall be saved_

_Brothers and sisters, keep strong in the faith_

_On the Day of Rockoning, it's who dares, wins_

_You will see the jokers soon'll be the new kings_

_All we need is lightning with power and might_

_Striking down the prophets of false_

_As the moon is rising, give us the sign_

_Now let us rise up in awe_

_Rock 'n' roll angels, bring that hard rock hallelujah_

_Demons and angels all in one have arrived_

_Rock 'n' roll angels, bring that hard rock hallelujah_

_In God's creation, supernatural high_

_Wings on my back, I got horns on my head_

_My fangs are sharp and my eyes are red_

_Not quite an angel or the one that fell_

_Now choose to join us or go straight to hell_

_Hard rock hallelujah_

_Hard rock hallelujah_

_Hard rock hallelujah_

_Hard rock, yeah_

_Rock 'n' roll angels, bring that hard rock hallelujah_

_Demons and angels all in one have arrived_

_Rock 'n' roll angels, bring that hard rock hallelujah_

_In God's creation, supernatural high_

_Hard rock, hallelujah!"_

* * *

"Thank you everyone!" Mr. Lordi roared to the sound of fireworks in the distance. "Hey!"

"Hey!" the audience roared back.

"HEEEEEY!"

"HEEEEEEEY!"

"Thank you all."

"Lordi, everybody, the greatest monsters in rock and roll," said DJ Kentaro as the band left the stage. They had an engagement in Ireland several hours later. "Let's move on to the next lineup in on the programme. We don't have 30, but 40 bands performing tonight. How about that!" The crowd roared. "Here is our next performer, hailing from Copenhagen but lives in Hafnarfjordur, Iceland. She's touring Japan this Spring. Ladies and gentlemen, Yohanna!"

"Thank you for this wonderful night of music and allowing me to be a part of it," Yohanna said to the fans. "I like being part of a festival that salutes youth because they are our future and must be treasured so that they will lead our tomorrow. This song is called 'Is It True?'."

_"You say you really know me_

_You're not afraid to show me_

_What is in your eyes_

_So tell me 'bout the rumours_

_Are they only rumours?_

_Are they only lies?_

_Falling out of a perfect dream_

_Coming out of the blue_

_Is it true? (Is it true?)_

_Is it over?_

_Did I throw it away?_

_Was it you? (Was it you?)_

_Did you tell me_

_You would never leave me this way?_

_If you really knew me_

_You couldn't do this to me_

_You would be my friend_

_If one of us is lying_

_There's no use in trying_

_No need to pretend_

_Falling out of a perfect dream_

_Coming out of the blue_

_Is it true? (Is it true?)_

_Is it over?_

_Did I throw it away?_

_Was it you? (Was it you?)_

_Did you tell me_

_You would never leave me this way?_

_Is it true? (Is it true?)_

_Is it over?_

_Did I throw it away?_

_Was it you? (Was it you?)_

_Did you tell me_

_You would never leave me this way?_

_(Is it real?)_

_(Did I dream it?)_

_Will I wake from this pain?_

_Is it true? (Is it true?)_

_Is it over?_

_Baby, did I throw it away?_

_Ooh... is it true?"_

* * *

Another standing ovation. "Thank you and have a wonderful evening," Yohanna said as she took a bow.

"Everyone, Yohanna!" DJ Kentaro said, putting his hands together with the MC.

"Beautiful song," Madoka said, as she petted Homura.

"You would never throw my love away, would you?"

"Never."

"That's what I want to hear from my wife." They both shared a kiss...and a smile.

"Moving on," the MC said, "we have a bunch of pirates joining us on stage. They're from Latvia. They are the Pirates of the Sea. Come aboard, ye mateys!"

"Arrr, it is an honor to be here," said the swingman of the group, Roberto Meloni. "We are the Pirates of the Sea and we stumbled on some treasure in this city. Plenty of riches abound at this youth music festival. To celebrate, here is a song for you to do a jig to!"

The crowd got up and rocked to this one.

_"With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey_

_We're hoisting the flag to be free_

_We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go_

_We are wolves of the sea_

_Don't try to run, it's all set and done_

_There's a treasure in sight_

_We are robbing you blind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_We are taking it all tonight_

_Just walk away, we will conquer it all_

_Pirates will stand and the loser will fall_

_With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey_

_We're bound to be close to the sea_

_Our captain will stand on the bridge and sing:_

_Pirates are all we can be_

_With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey_

_We're hoisting the flag to be free_

_We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go_

_We are wolves of the sea_

_Down to the core, we're coming for more_

_With a sword close at hand_

_We are scary and bold, a chest full of gold_

_We get sealegs when sighting land_

_The hook of our captain is looking at you_

_There's no Peter Pan, so what can you do?_

_With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey_

_We're bound to be close to the sea_

_Our captain will stand on the bridge and sing:_

_Pirates are all we can be_

_With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey_

_We're hoisting the flag to be free_

_We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go_

_We are wolves of the sea_

_If you cry out to storm_

_We pirates will stand tall_

_A skull and crossbone flag is closing in_

_To see you fall_

_(Hum, hi ho, hi hum, hi hey)_

_(Hum, hi ho, hi hey)_

_(Hum, hi ho, hi hum, hi hey)_

_With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey_

_We're hoisting the flag to be free_

_We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go_

_We are wolves of the sea_

_With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey_

_We're bound to be close to the sea_

_Our captain will stand on the bridge and sing:_

_Pirates are all we can be_

_With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey_

_We're hoisting the flag to be free_

_We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go_

_We are wolves of the sea_

_We are wolves of the sea!"_

* * *

"Thank you, Japan, and happy voyages! Arrr!" said Roberto as the Pirates of the Sea left the stage.

"And the Pirates of the Sea depart from Mitakihara Bay," said DJ Kentaro.

"One Piece," Homura said. "That show is in my head now."

"Ugh, stop reminding me," groaned Kyouko. "Alestorm can play this song better than these guys. Actually, this song is fit for a bunch of Somalians on the other side of the world."

"Well...I can see where you're coming from."

"Next up," DJ Kentaro said, "is a famous Macedonian performer. Ladies and gentlemen, Kaliopi!"

"Thank you very much DJ," Kaliopi Bukle said. "I am very proud to be here. This song is called Crno i Belo.:

_"Look into my eyes now_

_I'm not a loser, you know_

_I don't give in until the end_

_There is no birth without falling_

_Open your soul and admit to me_

_What we are now, you and me_

_Half of me is in you_

_And half of you is sleeping in me_

_Come on and hug me, raise me to the heavens_

_Everything is black and white_

_One truth and one lie_

_And when we are together_

_I choose happiness, you choose sorrow_

_Everything is black and white_

_Nothing separates good and bad_

_Come on and smile_

_The day is leading me to the white nights_

_Look into my eyes now_

_You will find everything there_

_Come on, give yourself to the end_

_For a new rebirth with me_

_Open your soul and admit to me_

_What we are now, you and me_

_Half of me is in you_

_And half of you is sleeping in me_

_Come on and hug me, raise me to the heavens_

_Everything is black and white_

_One truth and one lie_

_And when we are together_

_I choose happiness, you choose sorrow_

_Everything is black and white_

_Nothing separates good and bad_

_Come on and smile_

_The day is leading you to the white nights_

_Everything is black and white_

_One truth and one lie_

_And when we are together_

_I choose happiness, you choose sorrow_

_Everything is black and white_

_Nothing separates good and bad_

_Come on and smile_

_The day is leading me to the white nights_

_Everything is black and white."_

* * *

"Thank you everyone," said Kaliopi as she left the stage.

"One more time, Kaliopi!" exclaimed the MC as the crowd applauded her performance. "Now then, here is a performer from Malta that helped bring the small island country back to the final. Here is Kurt Calleja!"

"What's up everyone!" Kurt said, blowing kisses to the fans. "It's a pleasure to be with you all tonight here in Japan. Let's keep this party going! This is the Night!"

_"Hey, look at me and you'll see that I'm into you_

_Time to believe and achieve, I will stand by you_

_As from this moment on, you and I can reach the stars_

_All I need is one more chance_

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I will be the star, let me into your heart_

_This is my life, this is the life_

_I've been waiting for, I'll be back with more_

_Singing eh eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_Yeah eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I'll be flying high, this is the night_

_Hey, I believe you and me, we are meant to be_

_I can't set you free, can't you see this is killing me?_

_As from this moment on, you and I can reach the stars_

_All I need is one more chance_

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I will be the star, let me into your heart_

_This is my life, this is the life_

_I've been waiting for, I'll be back with more_

_Singing eh eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_Yeah eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I'll be flying high, this is the night_

_Let me into your heart_

_Eh eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_Yeah eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_(This is the night, this is the night)_

_This is the night (This is the night, this is the night)_

_(I will be the star, let me into your heart)_

_(This is my life, this is the life)_

_(I've been waiting for, I'll be back with more)_

_Singing eh eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_Yeah eh eh eh... yeah eh eh eh..._

_This is the night, this is the night_

_I'll be flying high, this is the night!"_

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Kurt said, waving to the fans as he left.

"Great performance," Sayaka said. "So dreamy."

"Am I not good enough?" Kyouko deadpanned.

"You're always good enough for me."

"Mmmm-hmmmm."

"Thank you, Kurt Calleja," DJ Kentaro said. "Next up, we have a performer that will be performing at this year's contest in Sweden. From San Marino, here is Valentina Monetta!"

"Ciao, Mitakihara!" said Valentina to the fans. "I am so happy, really happy, to be here in Mitakihara. And yes, I will be performing in the second semi final in Malmo. Here is a song I performed last year, the Social Network Song."

_"Ooh... ooh... (I like)_

_Are you ready for a little chat and a song about the Internet?_

_It's a story 'bout a social door you've never seen before_

_If you wanna be seen by everyone_

_Wanna be in the dream and have some fun_

_If you wanna be on the hook, simply take a look_

_Oh oh, ooh oh oh..._

_Everybody loves you so_

_Ooh ooh, ooh oh oh..._

_Everybody lets you know_

_Do you wanna be more than just a friend?_

_Do you wanna play cybersex again?_

_If you wanna come to my house_

_Then click me with your mouse_

_Hello, ooh oh oh..._

_Never gonna let you go_

_You're loggin' in, then it begins_

_And your computer is waking you, taking your time away_

_The scene is right for social light_

_You're on the Internet, anywhere, anytime, night and day_

_Oh oh, ooh oh oh... (I like)_

_Everybody loves you so_

_Ooh ooh, ooh oh oh... (Mi piace)_

_Never gonna let you go_

_So you wanna make love with me?_

_Am I really your cup of tea?_

_Are you really the one that's you and am I really me?_

_Oh oh, ooh oh oh... (I like)_

_Everybody loves you so_

_Social network, oh... (Mi piace)_

_Never gonna let you go_

_You're loggin' in with just a friend_

_But soon the Internet's beeping and peeping around the bend_

_We used to greet friends on the street_

_But now it's googling, giggling, gaggling when we meet_

_Beep beep, ooh oh oh..._

_How about a little chat?_

_Oh oh, network fans..._

_Meet you on the Internet!_

_Do you really like politics? Wanna talk about dirty tricks?_

_Are you really a sex machine or just some beauty queen?_

_Everybody is better than before_

_Everybody is calling out for more_

_Everybody in cyberville is knocking on your door_

_Beep beep, ooh oh oh... (I like)_

_Everybody does a show_

_Ooh ooh, ooh oh oh... (Mi piace)_

_If you like it, click and go_

_Now you know it is easy loggin' in_

_For a little more fun and cyber sin_

_Wanna know what the net's about?_

_The hard part's loggin' out?_

_Ooh ooh, ooh oh oh... now I've got a million friends_

_Goodbye network fans, this is how the story ends_

_Ooh ooh (Beep beep)..."_

* * *

"Thank you everyone and wish me luck!" Valentina said to the fans before she left.

"Thank you Valentina Monetta!" exclaimed DJ Kentaro. "Best of luck in Sweden! Now then, here's another duo that will be performing in Eurovision this year. From Albania, ladies and gentlemen: Adrian Lulgjuraj and Bledar Sejko."

"Thank you Japan for allowing us to play our song here," Adrian said. "We love this city and we like to showcase our talent to places like Japan."

"This song is for all of your tonight," Bledar added. "This is Identitet."

_"Hey, hey_

_Hey, hey_

_Hey, hey_

_Hey, hey_

_Kam ardhur nga larg_

_Në pluhurin e kohës gjeta re dhe mallkim_

_Ugjenda unë shumë pranë e preka veç flak e zjarr_

_Un fola veç në heshtje desha pak jetë lavdi_

_Dhe kur ndava ëndrrën gjeta_

_Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti_

_Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti_

_I ardhur nga larg_

_Ke etje ke mall kur sheh çdo gjë që ndryshon_

_Vet jeta iken shkon tej, kjo gjuhë kërkon_

_Ish vendi ku u linde rrite, ndave trimërinë_

_E falë dashurinë nder vite_

_Vrapove ti gjete lirinë_

_Vrapove ti gjete lirinë_

_Hey, hey_

_Hey, hey_

_Hey, hey_

_Hey, hey_

_Na rriti kjo tokë_

_Do flasim në veç një gjuhë kështu sdo ket më lot_

_Do gjendesh kudo nëpër botë i huaj më sdo jesh_

_Le të jet fillimi ri në bashkë në vllazeri_

_Se kur ndava ëndrrën gjeta_

_Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti_

_Vrapove ti gjete lirinë_

_Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti_

_Vrapove ti gjete lirinë_

_Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti_

_Vrapove ti gjete lirinë_

_Një rreze dritë, pak frymë si ti_

_Vrapove ti gjete lirinë..."_

* * *

"Thank you everyone," Adrian said. "You guys rock. Have a great time tonight!" Then they both left the stage.

"I loved the teeth-picking by that guy," said Kyouko. "Pretty badass."

"Nice guitaring," Sayaka added.

"Indeed," Homura said.

"Adrian Lulgluraj and Bledar Sejko, who will be performing in the second semi-final in Malmo this May," said DJ Kentaro. "Our next performer is from Yerevan, Armenia. Here's Sirusho!"

"Thank you for allowing me to come out to perform here in Japan," said Sirusho. "Japan's a great country, and I'm had a great time here. This song is called 'Qele Qele.'"

_"From my Armenian soil_

_I came to bring_

_The wind of the mountains_

_The light of the sun_

_You wanna be with me_

_You think and dream of me_

_Come, let's go, move, let's go_

_Instead of watching me_

_You should be reaching me_

_Come, let's go, move, let's go_

_(Let's, let's, let's, let's go)_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go..._

_Time is here tonight_

_You should make it right_

_To end our fight_

_Just hold me tight_

_Hold me tight_

_Hold me tight, let's go_

_You wanna be with me_

_You think and dream of me_

_Come, let's go, move, let's go_

_Instead of watching me_

_You should be reaching me_

_Come, let's go, move, let's go_

_(Let's, let's, let's, let's go)_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go..._

_Time is here tonight_

_You should make it right_

_To end our fight_

_Just hold me tight_

_Let's go..._

_Let's go..._

_(Let's go, let's go, let's go...)_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go, let's go_

_Let's go..._

_Time is here tonight_

_You should make it right_

_To end our fight_

_Just hold me tight..._

_(Let's, let's, let's, let's go)"_

* * *

"Thank you Japan!" Sirusho said as she took a bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one more time, Sirusho!" said DJ Kentaro. "And we will qele qele to our next act, the Evanescence of Georgia. Here is Eldrine!"

"Hello, I'm Sopho, and we are Eldrine," said Sopho, the lead singer of the band, who was finishing setting up. "He's Miken, he's DJ DE$$, he's Bibo and and he's Chango. We're proud to be here, representing Georgia."

"Thanks for allowing us to perform tonight in Japan," said Miken. "We love you all. Our song is 'One More Day.'"

_"After the day I met you there, I'm not the same_

_I try to sleep, but nothing helps me to feel insane_

_Passion game that I'll play gonna last one more day_

_One more night I'll be there in my dreams again and again_

_I wanna give it on fire, uncover vicious desire_

_Abandon painful denial, find pretty reason to stay_

_One more forbidden sensation, one more emotional flare_

_Down with the fake hesitation, hell yeah, I'm ready to pay_

_Pay for the hopeless despair_

_Gonna live one more day of my fate_

_Here I am standing with my determination_

_Remember when I used to be one of those silly fellows kind of 'really don't care'_

_And I realised all my thoughts and all my fears around me_

_You wanted to know what I felt and you got it right there_

_Turn around, all the words of regrets_

_And seize the chance to find the way so I can be raised_

_I am lame, psycho from the brain,_

_There is nothing I can do, that's the part of the game_

_Out of such foolish state, it's gonna find no other way_

_(Make way 'cause it's all about the shame)_

_Feel no shame, 'cause I live one more day again_

_I wanna give it on fire, uncover vicious desire_

_Abandon painful denial, find pretty reason to stay_

_One more forbidden sensation, one more emotional flare_

_Down with the fake hesitation, hell yeah, I'm ready to pay_

_Pay for the hopeless despair_

_(Turn back in the days when you desired and craved)_

_(And all the way you felt just like you're burned in the flames)_

_Gonna live one more day of my fate_

_(No shame, no way, no play, no brain, no game)_

_I wanna give it on fire, uncover vicious desire_

_Abandon painful denial, find pretty reason to stay_

_One more forbidden sensation, one more emotional flare_

_Down with the fake hesitation, hell yeah, I'm ready to pay_

_Pay for the hopeless despair_

_Gonna live one more day of my fate!"_

* * *

"Stay strong and live long, thank you everybody!" Miken said as the band took a bow.

"Good music," Madoka said. "I like that band."

"Me too," Homura replied.

"Eldrine, ladies and gentlemen," DJ Kentaro said. "Here is our next performer, a smoking-hot singer from Greece. Here's Eleftheria Eleftheriou!"

"Kalispera, Mitakihara," Eleftheria said. "It's an honor to be here at the Mitakihara Youth Music Festival, and to perform for all the young people here. This is 'Aphrodisiac.'"

_"I gotta say what's on my mind_

_When I'm with you, I feel alright_

_You call me baby, we spend the night_

_I'm so addicted, I feel alive_

_Over and over I'm falling_

_Oh oh oh... oh, oh oh oh... oh_

_You make me dance, dance like a maniac_

_Oh oh oh... oh, oh oh oh... oh_

_You make me want your aphrodisiac_

_You make me want your aphrodisiac_

_I think about you all the time_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_You drive me crazy, you drive me wild_

_You're so addictive, there's no way out_

_Oh oh oh... oh, oh oh oh... oh_

_You make me dance, dance like a maniac_

_Oh oh oh... oh, oh oh oh... oh_

_You make me want your aphrodisiac_

_You make me want your aphrodisiac_

_I'm craving for your touch_

_I want it way too much_

_I'm craving for your touch_

_Too much, your touch, too much_

_Over and over I'm falling_

_Oh oh oh... oh, oh oh oh... oh_

_You make me dance, dance like a maniac_

_Oh oh oh... oh, oh oh oh... oh_

_You make me want your aphrodisiac_

_Oh oh oh... oh, oh oh oh... oh_

_You make me dance, dance like a maniac_

_Oh oh oh... oh, oh oh oh... oh_

_You make me want your aphrodisiac_

_You make me want your aphrodisiac!"_

* * *

"Sas efcharisto! Take care of yourselves! Thank you!" Eleftheria exclaimed, taking a bow and waving to the fans.

"I imagine you singing that to me, Madoka," Homura said to Madoka, lifting her chin.

"Mou, Homura-chan..."

"I want your aphrodisiac right now." They both shared a kiss.

"Eleftheria Eleftheriou, everybody," said the MC. "Here is a famous performer from Hungary that is promoting her debut album for the Japanese market. Ladies and gentlemen...Kati Wolf!"

"Hello Mitakihara!" Kati said, waving to the fans. "I love this country, and I am excited to release my debut album in Japan, which features this song. This is 'What About My Dreams?'"

_"I always stood behind you, always close_

_Stood by your side, no matter what the cost_

_And I always was there for you when you called_

_Should I live all my life for only your cause?_

_What about my life? What about my dreams?_

_What about how I feel? What about my needs?_

_I can't hold back, I can't go back, I must be free_

_What about how I feel? What about my life?_

_Now, please don't take this lightly, I must grow_

_No need to think it over, take it slow_

_I know I'm safe in your arms, but believe_

_I can't hold back this voice rising in me_

_What about my life? What about my dreams?_

_What about how I feel? What about my needs?_

_I can't hold back, I can't go back, I must be free_

_What about how I feel? What about my life?_

_(I can't) Can't_

_(Hold back) Back_

_(No more)_

_(I can't) I can't_

_(Hold back) Hold back_

_(No more)_

_I always was there for you when you called_

_Should I live all my life for only your cause?_

_You see the part of me belongs to me much more_

_I gotta go my way, wanna be set free_

_What about my life? What about my dreams?_

_What about how I feel? What about my needs?_

_I can't hold back, I can't go back, I must be free_

_What about how I feel? What about my life?_

_(I can't hold back) Gonna live my dreams_

_(I won't go back) Oh, my dreams_

_(I need to be all I can be) Gonna live my life_

_(I can't hold back) Can't go back_

_(I won't go back) I must be free_

_(I need to be all I can be) What about my dreams?"_

* * *

A standing ovation, first in a while. "Thank you very much, and I wish you well! I love you, Mitakihara, thank you!" said Kati, taking a bow.

"Kati Wolf, everybody!" the MC said, putting his hands together.

"What a wonderful anthem," Mami said. "So peppy and exciting."

"I was grooving to it," Homura added before going into song. "Madoka, my wife, Madoka, my way, Madoka, my life, forever and a day..."

"Wehihihihi..." Madoka liked that side of Homura so much.

"And now, our next act...the greatest performer in Israeli history," said DJ Kentaro. "Her real name is Sharon Cohen, but she is known around the world as...Dana International!"

"It is an honor to be here, in front of this great city and such wonderful people and young children," Sharon said. "This song is dedicated to success and being on top of the world. And it's dedicated to the people in front, the VIPs, the divas of this city."

"Thank you, Dana," the girls said.

"Bless you all. And let's get this party started. Diva!"

_"She is all_

_you'll ever dream to find_

_On her stage_

_she sings her story_

_Pain and hurt_

_will steal her heart alight_

_Like a queen_

_in all her glory_

_And when she cries_

_Diva is an angel_

_When she laughs_

_she's a devil_

_She is all beauty and love_

_Viva Maria_

_Viva Victoria_

_Aphrodite_

_Viva le Diva_

_Viva Victoria_

_Cleopatra_

_Silent tears_

_drop from these eyes tonight_

_Tears of prayer_

_for all those aching hearts_

_And when she cries_

_Diva is an angel_

_When she laughs_

_she's a devil_

_She is all beauty and love_

_Viva Maria_

_Viva Victoria_

_Aphrodite_

_Viva le Diva_

_Viva Victoria_

_Cleopatra_

_Viva Maria_

_Viva Victoria_

_Aphrodite_

_Viva le Diva_

_Viva Victoria..._

_DIVA!"_

* * *

"Thank you all, and I hope you have a wonderful night," said Sharon as she left the stage, blowing kisses to everyone.

"She's as old as my mom," Madoka noted.

"She's 41?" Homura asked.

"Somewhere along those lines."

"That was Dana International, ladies and gentlemen," said the MC. "And we have another famous guest with us today. He's the violinist of legend...Alexander Rybak!"

"What's up everyone! Konbanwa!" Alex said to the fans. "I notice in the front some familiar faces..."

"It's that guy!" Madoka said to Homura, pointing.

"Alex is here?"

"I've seen your face before," Alex said to the two of them. "Please stand up. Stand up, both of you!"

They both did.

"Everyone, this is Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, the best archers in the world." Oohs and aahs. "I drove them to the hotel in Torino for the World Archery Championships when I was doing some undercover driving for NRK in 2011. They are Olympic medalists, they have saved the world two times, and they are lesbians."

A standing ovation, to the embarrassment of Sayaka, Kyouko and Mami. On cue, Madoka and Homura shared a kiss, to an even bigger roar from the crowd.

"Madoka, Homura, your story and the passion you have for each other in every timeline you've been in is the stuff fairytales are made of. Everyone, put your hands together! Come on!" They audience did. "Here we go! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

The crowd got on their feet. A montage of Madoka and Homura at the World Archery Championships and the Olympics took place.

_"Years ago, when I was younger_

_I kinda liked a girl I knew_

_She was mine and we were sweethearts_

_That was then, but then it's true_

_I'm in love with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts_

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed_

_Every day we started fighting_

_Every night we fell in love_

_No one else could make me sadder_

_But no one else could lift me high above_

_I don't know what I was doing_

_When suddenly, we fell apart_

_Nowadays, I cannot find her_

_But when I do, we'll get a brand new start_

_I'm in love with a fairytale_

_Even though it hurts_

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed_

_She's a fairytale, yeah..._

_Even though it hurts_

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind_

_I'm already cursed!"_

* * *

"Thank you everybody!" Alex said. "And Madoka, Homura, Puella Magi...I'll see you again one day. Happy birthday, Homura." He winked at them before he left, causing Homura to faint into Madoka's lap.

"Amazing," Homura mewed, draping an arm over her head. "Homyuuuu..."

"Still rocking after all these years," Madoka said. "He remembers us."

"Alexander Rybak, everybody!" DJ Kentaro said. "Now, our next performers hail from Romania. Ladies and gentlemen, here is Mandinga!"

"What's happening Mitakihara!" said Elena Ionescu, the lead singer for Mandinga. "We are Mandinga, and we are touring Asia this year. We are promoting our most recent album, Club de Mandinga, and here is a song from our album, called 'Zaleilah.'"

_"Mandinga everyday_

_Mandinga, zaleilah..._

_Asi, asi_

_vamos alla,_

_Siento el ritmo del cuerpo tocandome_

_El perfume del viento besandome_

_Cuando estoy a tu lado, me siento bien_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Si me tocas, me abrazas quiero bailar_

_Soy feliz, puedo gritar_

_Zaleilah, everyday, everybody_

_When you love, you say everyday, everybody_

_Zaleilah, everyday, everybody_

_Zaleilah-leilah-lei, Zaleilah-leilah-lei._

_Zaleilah, everyday, everybody_

_When you love, you say everyday, everybody_

_Zaleilah, everyday, everybody_

_Zaleilah-leilah-lei, Zaleilah-leilah-lei._

_Tu dejate amarte, dejame amarte toda la vida_

_Tu nunca lo dudes que estoy para ti, nada mas_

_Mi chico bonito un poco negrito, ven papito ven aca_

_Siempre contigo siento que es vivo en un amor real._

_Tu dejate amarte, dejame amarte toda la vida_

_Tu nunca lo dudes que estoy para ti, nada mas_

_Mi chico bonito un poco negrito, ven papito ven aca_

_Siempre contigo siento que es vivo en un amor real._

_Zaleilah, everyday, everybody_

_When you love, you say everyday, everybody_

_Zaleilah, everyday, everybody_

_Zaleilah, Zaleilah._

_When you make me feel so special_

_I am dreaming, I am dreaming_

_Oooh..._

_Everybody say..._

_Vamos, vamos, vamos,vamos alla, (ahi)_

_vamos, vamos, (asi), vamos (muevete)_

_vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos alla (arriba arriba)_

_(asi asi, vamos alla)_

_Zaleilah, everyday, everybody_

_When you love, you say everyday, everybody_

_Zaleilah, everyday, everybody_

_Zaleilah, Zaleïlah."_

* * *

"Thanks everyone!" Elena said to the fans as the band took a bow. "We love you!"

"One more time, from Romania...Mandinga!" the MC said, clapping.

"I am notorious for like Mandinga up my ass," Homura deadpanned.

"I thought it was Madoka in Futanari mode," Kyouko snarked.

"What was that?" asked Madoka, an anger vein on her shaded face.

"Sorry, I take that back."

"Here's our next group," said DJ Kentaro. "Ivan and Gabriel Broggini form the rock duo Sinplus. Here they are, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Good evening everybody," Ivan said to the fans. "We're promoting our album, Disinformation, which includes a few bonus tracks we made for you guys. We're excited to be here. This song is 'Unbreakable.'"

_"You can do anything you want_

_It doesn't matter how hard it is_

_You can do it, you can do it_

_So please, don't mind, close your eyes_

_Take a trip outside your head_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Don't stop rock, rock this place_

_Don't stop tryin', try your best_

_Don't stop, don't stop movin'_

_Today without a doubt, a good vibe is in the crowd_

_You can do it, you can do it, you can do it_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable_

_Unbreakable_

_So please, don't mind, close your eyes_

_Take a trip outside your head_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_Unbreakable, unbreakable_

_You can give me more_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_(You can give me more)_

_Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_(Unbreakable) Swim against the stream_

_Following your wildest dream, your wildest dream_

_Unbreakable!"_

* * *

"Thank you Mitakihara!" Gabriel said. "Guten nacht!"

"The Broggini brothers, also known as Sinplus, everybody!" said DJ Kentaro.

"Love you till it screams, you're the woman of my dreams, you are my dreams, Madoka-san, Madoka-san, and I need you more," Homura sang before Madoka hugged her and held her tight to her chest to quiet her down.

"Looks like this event is starting to wind down a bit," said Sayaka. "A few fans are leaving."

"Yep," Kyouko added.

"Remember, ladies and gentlemen, if you don't stay for the entire show, you won't get to be in the raffle for the Eurovision package," the MC said. "Our next performer hails from the Democratic Republkic of the Congo but lives in France. Give it up for Jessy Matador!"

"Bonjour and what's shakin' my brothers and sisters!" exclaimed Jessy to the fans, who were roaring. "I love Japan. Great women, great food, great buildings, and I think Mitakihara is better than Tokyo." An even bigger roar. "To celebrate being in the world class city, we gonna do a little bit Allez Ola Ole. Put your hands up, people!"

_"Everybody!_

_Hi, sweet gathering, who wants to move?_

_Who wants to let themself go on the rhythm of the year_

_Come on, you have to take advantage of it_

_It's a good day and we're going to celebrate it_

_Sweetie, you have to get up and move your ass_

_Dance, let's get close for a spicy kiss_

_Take me to your side, show me your hip moves_

_Lala, it's getting warm in here, I feel the thing (heat) going up_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé, it's the sound of the year_

_Come on_

_you have to dance (everybody), dance (everybody)_

_Dance, close together_

_Everybody, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam_

_It's the sound of the year, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam dam_

_everybody, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam_

_You have to let go, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam_

_(Like that, man) On the rythm of the year_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé, it's the sound of the year_

_Hop, hop, hop_

_Hop, hop, hop_

_Everybody_

_Hou, hou, humm_

_come on, You have to dance_

_Everybody, everybody, oh_

_Dambadam badabadam badambadam badam dam_

_Everybody, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam dam_

_Everybody, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam_

_Everybody, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam_

_Everybody, dambadam badabadam badambadam badam_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé_

_Come on, let's go olé, it's the sound of the year!"_

* * *

"Merci beaucoup! Domo arigato!" Jessy said, taking a bow before heading off the stage.

"That's Jessy Matador, everyone!" said DJ Kentaro. "And now here's our next act...who will also be performing in Sweden in the final in May. From Germany, Natalie Horler, DJ Manian, and Yann Peifer are the trio known as Cascada!"

"It is an honor to be performing here with everyone from across Europe," said Natalie, who elected to use an interpreter. "I love Japan and everybody has been supportive of our music. This is 'Glorious.'"

_"Do you know it's time to let yourself go?_

_Why don't we just let it show?_

_Tell me what you're waiting for_

_'Cause I, I wanna live before I die_

_Crash and burn and lose my mind_

_We can set the world on fire_

_Tonight we can be glorious_

_We are young at heart and we're free_

_The world is ours, I can feel the music in me_

_Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see_

_Delirious, hoo whoa... whoa..._

_I believe the little child inside of me_

_Can reveal my destiny_

_And one day I'll be breaking free_

_Now's the time, we're running at the speed of light_

_I'll meet you on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_Tonight we can be glorious_

_We are young at heart and we're free_

_The world is ours, I can feel the music in me_

_Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see_

_Delirious, I can feel the music in me_

_(Glorious) Found a love that eyes cannot see_

_(Glorious)_

_(We are glo... oh oh... oh oh oh...)_

_(We are glo... oh oh... oh oh oh...)_

_(We are glo... oh oh... oh oh oh...)_

_(We are glo... oh oh... oh oh oh...)_

_Tonight we can be glorious_

_We are young at heart and we're free_

_The world is ours, I can feel the music in me_

_Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see_

_Delirious, hoo whoa... whoa..."_

* * *

"That song brought tears to my eyes," Homura said. "I am reminded of you, Madoka."

"Every song reminds me of you, what are you talking about?" asked Madoka as the two of them shared a kiss.

DJ Kentaro. "Here is our next performer, coming from Italy. One of the finest pianists in Europe, and he performed at Sanremo earlier this year. Ladies and gentlemen, Raphael Gualazzi!"

"Evening everybody," said Raphael, heading over to his piano. A few brass players from the Mitakihara High School band were fitting their microphones. "I love performing in front of big crowds, and I love performing in Japan. This is a song that I sang last year. It's called Madness of Love."

_"Dire si, dire mai non è facile, sai_

_And all the world around you seems to slip and disappear_

_Io non so più chi sei, non mi importa chi sei_

_I know for certain I won't bother you with nostalgia_

_Ma vedrai un altro me in un sogno fragile_

_Riderai come se non ti avessi amato mai_

_Cercherai un altro me oltre all'ombra di un caffè_

_Troverai solo me_

_Se mi fermo un attimo, io non so più chi sei_

_Qui si vive così, day by day, night by night_

_But all the world around us slips away and disappears_

_I can't live in your eyes, I can't read in your mind_

_But someone hit me and I fell into your heart, my dear_

_And you'll fly over lands where your eyes can't find the end_

_Up on mountains, down lakes, through the clouds, out of your pains_

_You'll be fine, you'll be fine, all your troubles you won't mind_

_Then you'll land in my heart_

_Being so far away from you just makes me feel so dead_

_E vedrai un'altra te, quasi invincibile_

_Viva come non mai ed è li che tu mi avrai_

_Oltre false magie l'orizzonte sarai_

_Splenderai, splenderai, splenderai, splenderai!"_

* * *

"Have a wonderful night! Ciao!" said Raphael, taking a bow before leaving the stage.

"Grazie Raphael!" said DJ Kentaro, leaving the stage. "Here is our next performer, a true comedian and great personality in Spain. His real name in David Fernandez Ortiz, but he better known as Rodolfo Chikilicuatre!"

"Hola, amigos, konnichi wa," said Rodolfo. He elected to speak in Spanish and used an interpreter. "This is my first time performing in Japan, and I have a pretty strong fan club here in Mitakihara. I would like to perform the song that I am known for before I check out some of the other places here. This is a great city and a great country. I love Japan. Who want to dance the Chiki-Chiki?" The crowd roared. "Let me show you!"

_"El chiki chiki mola mogollón_

_Lo bailan en la China y también en Alcorcón_

_Dale chiki chiki a esa morenita_

_Que el chiki chiki la pone muy tontita_

_Lo baila José Luis_

_Lo baila Hugo Chávez_

_Lo baila Mariano_

_Mi amol ya tu sabes_

_Lo bailan los broder_

_Lo baila mi hermano_

_Lo baila mi mulata_

_Con la braga en la mano_

_Y el chiki chiki se baila así:_

_¡Uno! El breikindance_

_¡Dos! El crusaíto_

_¡Tres! El Maiquelyason_

_¡Cuatro! El Robocop_

_Baila el chiki chiki_

_Baila el chiki chiki_

_Lo bailan los heavies_

_Y también los frikis_

_Lo bailan en la cárcel_

_Lo bailan en la escuela_

_Lo baila mi madre_

_Y también mi abuela_

_Lo canta el tigre puma_

_Con su traje a rayas_

_Y Juan Carlos le dice:_

_"Por qué no te callas?"_

_En el velatorio del padre Damián_

_Pusieron chiki chiki y el muerto echó a bailar_

_Bailar, bailar, bailar…_

_Y el chiki chiki se baila así:_

_¡Uno! El breikindance_

_¡Dos! El crusaíto_

_¡Tres! El Maiquelyason_

_¡Cuatro! El Robocop_

_Perrea, perrea_

_Lo baila José Luis_

_Lo baila Hugo Chávez_

_Lo baila Mariano_

_Mi amol ya tu sabes_

_Lo bailan los broder_

_Lo baila mi hermano_

_Lo baila mi mulata_

_Con la braga en la mano_

_Y el chiki chiki se baila así:_

_¡Uno! El breikindance_

_¡Dos! El crusaíto_

_¡Tres! El Maiquelyason_

_¡Cuatro! El Robocop_

_Perrea, perrea..."_

* * *

"Muchisimas gracias, domo arigato," Rodolfo said, taking a bow.

"Wehihihihi..." Madoka was in stitches. "He's funny."

"Late night humor," Homura snarked.

"Gracias, Rodolfo Chikilicuatre," DJ Kentaro said. "First time we're had some reggaeton here...our next act is from the United Kingdom. As part of their Japan tour, Blue is performing here at the Mitakihara Youth Music Festival. Here they are!"

"Good evening everybody," said Simon Webbe. "I'm Simon, he's Antony, he's Duncan, and he's Lee, and we are Blue. We're happy to perform for you guys here in Mitakihara. It's a great town in a great country, so we're excited to be here. This is 'I Can.'"

_"Ge-ge-ge-get back up again)_

_(Ge-ge-ge-get back up again)_

_You were the eyes in the face of fortune?_

_I lost my way and I couldn't find you_

_?Oh… oh no_

_We're not the first ones to be divided_

_?Won't be the last to be reunited_

_?Oh… oh no_

_It's like rain fallin' down?_

_Drops of pain hit the ground_

_?I can't speak, there's no sound when you're gone_

_?(Yeah, yeah, come on)_

_I can, I will?_

_I know I can untie these hands?_

_Ge-ge-ge-get back up again_

_?I can, I will?_

_I know I can untie these hands?_

_Ge-ge-ge-get back up again_

_I can, oh_

_I can_

_?(Get back up again)_

_I've never lost anything quite like this?_

_No second chances if I don't find it?_

_No, oh no, no_

_You closed the door and you kept on walkin'_

_?Left me behind and there's no more talkin'_

_?No , oh no (Oh no)_

_It's like rain fallin' down_

_?Drops of pain hit the ground_

_?I can't speak, there's no sound when you're gone?_

_I can, I will?_

_I know I can untie these hands_

_?Ge-ge-ge-get back up again?_

_I can, I will_

_?I know I can untie these hands_

_?Ge-ge-ge-get back up again_

_(Come on)_

_I can, oh_

_?I can_

_?(Get back up again)_

_We're not the first ones to be divided, oh?_

_Won't be the last to be reunited, no_

_(Come again, one more time)?_

_When you're gone_

_(Come on)_

_I can, I will_

_?I know I can untie these hands_

_?Ge-ge-ge-get back up again_

_?I can, I will?_

_I know I can untie these hands_

_?Ge-ge-ge-get back up again_

_I can, I can_

_Ge-ge-ge-get back up again..."_

* * *

"Thank you Mitakihara, thank you Japan!" said Duncan, as the four of them took a bow.

"Everyone, let's give it up for Blue!" DJ Kentaro said.

"I think there was a music video of the two of us on YouTube, but I don't remember," Madoka said to Homura.

"We're that well known in London, you know," Homura added.

"And we have one final act before we close off the night with a raffle," said DJ Kentaro. "Here is the winner of last year's Eurovision Song Contest, Loreen!"

"Good...late evening, Mitakihara Town and Japan," said Loreen to the fans. "It's an honor to be performing here in Japan, and reach out to a new audience. "I am currently promoting my new album, entitled 'Heal,' and here is a song from that album. Have a listen."

_"Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?_

_Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door_

_No, don't ever stop doing the things you do_

_Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you_

_Euphoria_

_Forever, till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_We are here, we're all alone in our own universe_

_We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first_

_Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity_

_We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity_

_Euphoria_

_Forever, till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Forever we sail into infinity_

_We're higher, we're reaching for divinity_

_Euphoria... euphoria..._

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going up..._

_Euphoria... euphoria..._

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..."_

* * *

"Thank you everyone!" Loreen said, taking a bow.

"One more time, Loreen!" DJ Kentaro said, holding a basket of tickets.

"I think the night is reaching its climax," said Mami.

"I wonder who's going to win the trip to Sweden," Kyouko asked the others.

"I don't think it's going to be me, Kyouko-chan," said Sayaka.

"You never know..."

"Good luck, everyone," Homura said.

"This should be fun," Madoka added.

"We will have Loreen draw the two winning tickets," the MC said. Loreen did the honors. "Our first winning ticket...765476...8!"

"Oh my God, that's me!" Mami said to the others.

"Congratulations, Mami-san!" Madoka said, clapping her hands. Homura's face was shaded.

"And the second winning ticket is...765476...6!" Homura blushed madly. "We have a winner! Thank you for coming to the Mitakihara Youth Music Festival and have a great night!"

"Kyaaaaaaaah!"

Homura screamed as she hid under Madoka's long flowing skirts, drowning her tears in that secret place between her lover's legs. Everyone looked at Homura, even Loreen, who had to laugh a little. Madoka let out some embarrassed laughter as she scratched the back of her head. The shaded faces of Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko said it all.

As did Homura's expressions of despair. "This is not fair, this is not fair! Homuuuuuuu!" She would not get over it for a while. Homura and Mami were due to be on holiday in Sweden in May, and that was that.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Believe In Me

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 6:**

**Believe In Me**

* * *

Homura Akemi was depressed. Not depressed from being a magical girl, but the fact that she was going to be with Mami Tomoe in Sweden without Madoka Kaname, her lover, with her. It was a stroke of good luck and a stroke of bad luck at the concert honoring Eurovision, but for Homura it was only bad because Madoka wasn't going to be with her.

One day, Homura took the train back home after another day of classes in early March. She flipped through some news on her iPad. "Good god, the Kings dropped that one really bad," she mused to herself. 5-2 blowout to Dallas. "Hey look, the cardinals are delaying the conclave. Why don't they just go ahead and let that Turkson guy win it so that St. Malachy wins the bet and all hell breaks loose?"

As Homura let out a sigh and left the train station, the floating pink ball of Madoka's presence descended down. "Hello, Homura-chan..."

"Madoka. Hi. I have to be with Mami again, huh?"

"Well, both of you won the draw and even if I won, I would still give it to Mami, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, because...I have my other obligations as the overseer of every Puella Magi out there."

"You haven't had any new cases of people deciding to end their work? Morale is high, spirits are high?"

"Well, the number of demons cases continues to decrease, and there's only about six to seven cases per week now, and they're all concentrated in Korea. Nothing anywhere else in the world."

"Are the Puella Magi there getting it done?"

"Yep. Very few injuries, healed through magic. Doing well."

"Tell them that we send their regards."

"I will pass it along." In the distance, a pack of roller skaters were in a flying V formation. They were skating 100 km and would reach Tokyo in one hour at the distance they were covering, but there asses were getting sore. All part of the process.

"Did you want to follow me to my house, or are you just here to check on me again?" Homura asked with a flat gaze.

"The former. I have an offer to give you but we would have to do it in your bedroom."

Homura smiled. "That's the Madoka I know."

* * *

The two of them went to Homura's bedroom as soon as Homura opened the door. "Homura-chan, I have a deal for you that will last until you graduate from the school."

"What is it?" she asked, putting away her bags and kneeling on the bed next to the ball of light.

Madoka said it straight and simple. "I want our bodies to be one for now."

Homura's heart skipped a bit as she blushed. "You want our bodies to merge?"

"Yeah, because I don't want you to be alone. I want our bodies to be one so that I am in you and you are in me. I'll just be using your body, though, because I know you want me in your anyway." Homura's breathing was hitched as she felt her panties get saturated. "Why are you breathing like that?"

"Madoka...that is the most beautiful deal I have ever been offered. Now I know I will never be alone because you're essentially in my body! But...how will you do your job?"

"Only when you sleep will I do my work, and that's only when things aren't looking too well. Once you wake up and start fixing yourself for school or if the state of the Puella Magi is all right...we are one. Literally."

"Amazing. You never cease to amaze me, Madoka," Homura said, smiling through her tears. She pumped her fists, determined. "Let's do this."

"Once you graduate, this spell will end. I think you will like my charms."

"Torture me with them. I want you so bad."

"Wehihihihi..." The pink ball glowed and got bigger and bigger.

Homura felt herself merge with the ball. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried as she thrashed her head back, orgasming and letting out a milky release as her clothes and underwear exploded into shreds. As she fainted on the bed, it took a minute for her to wake up from her sleepy state. "Haaah...haaah...what happened?"

"Welcome to your new body, Homura-chan," Madoka said with a giggle. "I like being in this body of yours. So slim and athletic. Meshes well with mine's."

Homura felt her bust. It had gone up to a D. Now her bush was slightly bigger than Sayaka's but slightly smaller than Mami's. She gave it a good squeeze and massage. "Amazing," Homura said. "My skin is as soft as Madoka's, and baby-like too. This is...beautiful!"

"You should take a look at yourself in the mirror, Homura-chan."

Homura, now nude, walked over to the mirror across from her bed and looked at herself. "Oh my goodness," she said. Her hair was tied back in twin tails. "And I sound slightly different. I'm not as...quiet and reserved as I once was."

"Yep!"

"Wehihihihi...oh my gosh, now I'm giggling just like you!" She placed her hand on her chest. "This is...unreal!"

"Now you have a decision to make, Homura-chan. You can either stick your color scheme of black and gray when fighting, or you can choose what I wore when I was a Puella Magi. It's up to you. What will it be?" Madoka asked.

This took Homura a while to think as a sweat drop came down her head. She was going to have a propensity to wear twin tails now and like everything that Madoka liked because Madoka's purity was now in her body. Eventually, she decided to take a leap of faith...and a leap of hope.

"I...will wear your colors," Homura said. "Because I love you!"

"All right." Homura's soul gem changed from gray to pink. "This will only take effect until you graduate. Afterwards, it's back to normal. Since you know how to use my weapon anyway, it's merely a cosmetic change. You have my weapon and your weapons, so you get the best of both worlds."

"You don't mind me sleeping in your pink underwear from now on and wearing your clothes, right Madoka?"

"You already have everything I wear in your room anyway. I checked Mom and Dad's house and I don't see any of my clothes there because you took them all to your bedroom. I think every memento I have is in your possession now. Even my baby pics."

"Oh...that's right," Homura said, blushing as she continued to touch herself.

"I think Mami-san, Kyouko-chan and Sayaka-chan will be surprised by what they see the next time they meet," Madoka said.

"Well, yeah, they'll realize that I am starting to talk, feel and think like you. Now I will even refer to them by how you refer to them."

"Don't go overboard with my personality too much. Even I get embarrassed when you do so."

"But Madoka, I love it when you torture my personality and make it yours. It shows you how much I love you and want you."

"Wehihihihi...so silly."

"I know, Madoka," Homura said, flipping her twin tails and putting some clothes on. "I know." Her stomach growled. "I'm getting a bit hungry. Good think I stocked up the fridge."

"Are you gonna cook up anything?"

"Just some salad and some frozen entrees. I got class tomorrow and I just want a bite to eat before I sleep. I decided that I am going to get up early to class."

"Are there are clubs you are decided to take part in?"

"Student council elections are going to be in April, and I have decided to take part in government activities to improve my sense of self-worth."

"So...no more archery club?" Madoka asked as Homura prepared dinner.

"That's right. If I were to do both, it would be a lot of work. Besides, I have a sempai to coach and also escort to Malmo in two months."

"After that?"

"Let's break it down," Homura said, turning on the news. "I have school, student council work next month, coaching Mami with shooting, and then there's Puella Magi work. That's a full plate right there. Adding archery would cause the plate to break."

"But you'll consider it again, right?"

"When I enter university, I'll see if there is an archery team I can join, and then I'll give it a shot."

"I have some other great news to tell you, Homura-chan."

"What is it?"

"We're parents now."

"Are you serious?"

"Our daughter, Honoka, was born several months ago, on Oct. 3 of last year."

"No way...who's gonna take care of her, though?"

"She's in the heavens, being nurtured by the Anthonys and a few other magical girls that finished their time on this planet. They are doing babysitting."

"How is she doing?"

"She's kind of surprised by the babysitters, but she's enjoying it. I'm planning to bring her down her when graduation comes."

"I'm not even finished with my studies and already we're parents. I don't get it, though; usually it takes nine months for the entire process."

"I told you, though, I'm a goddess, so...the process gets accelerated a bit. Now it only takes a third of the time. There's another reason why I had to take my leave when we left the airport in August...I was in labor."

Homura looked into the distance, sighing. "Well, that may explain it a bit. As long as our daughter is growing up in the eyes of our peers, then it's all good."

"Should we tell Mami-san and the others tomorrow?"

"Only if there is a meeting; otherwise it's not needed." Homura's cell phone rang. "Hello? Moshi-moshi?"

"Hi, Ho~~~~mura!" It was Sayaka.

"Sayaka-chan, hello." Homura blushed.

"Sayaka-chan? You don't usually call me that..."

"Sorry. Slip of the tongue."

"Anyway, news flash: Kyouko-chan, Mami-san and I are gonna be meeting at Starbucks to talk about classes and all of that stuff tomorrow. You coming?"

"Go for it," Madoka said to Homura.

"Sounds like a good idea," she said over the phone.

"Wonderful," Sayaka replied. "I'll let the others know. Good night."

"Good night, Sayaka-chan," Homura said, hanging up before sighing. "Oh god, now I'm talking like you now. I even sound a bit like you."

"You're gonna have to get used to it," Madoka said.

Homura was blushing. She could get used to Madoka being in her body for the next several months.

* * *

The next day, Mami walked over to the Starbucks from Mitakihara High School, tuning in to her iPad. It was a good day, cool and partly cloudy. She played a song by an accomplished artist, Bonnie Tyler.

_"You say you don't believe in signs from up above_

_And you laugh at the thought of putting your faith in stuff like love_

_You never see the rainbow, you just curse the rain, you say_

_You wanna believe but it's just not worth the pain today_

_But that's all fine if that's how you want it to be_

_But if you're feeling alone and afraid and you can't breathe_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you'd just believe in the things that your eyes can't see_

_Believe in me_

_You come and you go and there's never no compromise, that's why_

_The seconds and the minutes of your life go crawling by_

_But that's all fine if that's how you want it to be_

_But if you're feeling alone and afraid and you can't breathe_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you'd just believe in the things that your eyes can't see_

_Believe in me_

_What ya gonna do when your ship is sinking?_

_And you're crying out for help and just the seagulls listening_

_In the dark of the night, in the middle of the fight_

_When you're reaching out for something and there's nothing_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you'd just believe in the things that your eyes can't see_

_Believe in me..."_

* * *

"A little old school never hurt anyone," said Mami as she arrived at the Starbucks. Sayaka and Kyouko were waiting, and they had their drinks.

"Oy, Mami-san!" Sayaka said, waving to her.

"Have a seat, or order something!" Kyouko added.

"That's all right, I won't order anything; I already ate," Mami said, joining them at the table.

"You sure?" Kyouko placed a bottle of Morning Rescue on the table. "Drink up."

"So Starbucks also has these types of drinks, too, huh?"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird how they have these types of drinks; the type of drinks you see at Lawson Station or FamilyMart."

Mami took a chug. "Mmmmm. Delicious."

"Hey, you two, speaking of which," Sayaka asked, "where's Homura?"

"She's on her way," Mami said, pointing to Homura, walking over to them in the distance.

"Homura?" She arrived at the table, blushing. "Why are you wearing twin tails?"

"Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-chan, Mami-san, good afternoon," Homura said, tilting her head a little bit while posing like Madoka. "Wehihihihi!"

"Ehhhhhhh?" the others exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" Sayaka exclaimed. "What happened to the Homura I know?"

"I don't understand this," Kyouko said. "You're moving like Madoka, talking like Madoka, and even wearing white thighhighs! What the hell happened here?"

Mami knew something was going on. "Akemi-san, could you have..."

Madoka and Homura decided to let them know. "We merged bodies."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" they all exclaimed.

"You mean...we're talking to Madoka and Homura in Homura's body?" Kyouko said.

"How is that possible?" Sayaka asked.

"Amazing...now we know that Kaname-san won't leave us because she's in Akemi-san's body," Mami added.

"It's like the docking scenes in Vividred Operation," Sayaka added. "This is too unreal!"

"When we merged," Homura said, "my clothes exploded into shreds and I came, naked."

"Oh, that is too lewd!" Kyouko said, her face a tomato. "Too frigging' lewd!"

"Wehihihihi..." Madoka said. "But I like being in Homura's body. It feels like I am wearing a second skin, so trim and athletic. It's a far change from my body which has a little bit of baby fat."

"Nothing wrong with that if I end up having skin softer than a baby, baby," Homura added, touching herself.

Sayaka eyed Homura's bust and was suspicious. "Tch!" She went and gave it a squeeze. "Oh sweet Jesus, they're bigger than mine's! Not fair!"

"So if the busts of two flat-chested girls combine, the cup size gets bigger," Mami surmised. She elected to give it a squeeze.

"Kyaaah, not so hard, Mami-san!" Homura said, in tears.

"Just a little bit smaller than mine's but not too much."

"Uguu..."

"I think with me in Homura-chan's body, I won't be as tough on you when coaching you, Mami-san," Madoka added. "I want her to be firm, but also gentle."

"I think having two coaches instead of one is better for me when I train," Mami said.

"It is much better because I won't have to worry about me chastising you too much," Homura said. "But since you are my sempai, I expect you to set an example for all of us when the times comes for you to compete at the meets."

"I will, Akemi-san, Kaname-san."

"Just have the assumption that it's just me coaching you, though."

"All right."

"I do have one more thing to show you guys," Homura said to the others. Nearby, Kyubey was being chased by a bunch of otaku from Kyoto on panchira business. She took out her soul gem. It was pink.

Sayaka was beyond words. "Oh. My. God."

"No way, it's not gray anymore?" Kyouko said.

"They truly have merged bodies," Mami added.

Homura transformed into her new Puella Magi form. It was essentially her cosplaying as Madoka in her pre-Ultimate form, but now she could use Madoka's weapon and her weapons and skills sets. Two for the price of one.

"Dear sweet mother of God," Sayaka said. "Madoka and Homura are one after all."

"The ultimate form of yuri...both bodies merging."

"This is only temporary, right?" Mami asked.

"When I graduate, it will be back to normal, at least that's what I've been told from my lover," Homura whispered. She fired an arrow into the sky and it triggered a wave of fireworks that lasted 30 minutes.

"Wow..."

Homura slowly walked away from the group as she got ready to head home, already bored with talking to them. The fireworks in the background accentuated her illuminating magical girl form, that of Madoka. A pose, and a hair flip looking back with a smile. "Any questions?"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Tomorrow

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 7:**

**Tomorrow**

* * *

"I've always wanted to go places," Homura Akemi to Madoka Kaname, who had merged with her a few days before. After returning from class, and eating dinner at a fast food restaurant, she was at home, sleeping in her underwear, and class had ended. It was late at night.

"Really?"

"Yep. I always thought to myself that this would be a good opportunity to go somewhere and give myself a peace of mind."

"What do you think about their reaction, Homura-chan?"

"Reaction?"

"Yeah. They were surprised by how we took off. You looked so cool doing it. So typical of you."

"Well...I guess you have a point," she said, flipping her locks. "I think Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko won't have much to worry about. It won't seem weird to them. They'll get used to it."

Madoka went on. "As a Goddess, I have the ability to go anywhere I want, without any issues. Now you have the power. So, where do you want to go?"

Homura thought about it for a bit, then made her choice clear. "Rome. I want to see your abilities put to the test."

"They're going to decide who will be the next pope. You want me to help them decide?"

"Yeah. I like that Jorge Mario Bergolio guy. He's cool. And someone that very few know about. Also, this will end any Prophecy of the Popes nonsense."

"No problem, Homura-chan. If you say a prayer, something might happen."

"Hmmmm." Homura knelt on the bed and closed her eyes to pray. One minute later, she opened them. "Oh my gosh, where am I?" The decor was unique: two long sets of three tables across from each other with bibles, a green book and a red book; and an altar with a silver urn, a silver plate, and another container. In the center was a large book on an ornate pulpit. At the far end of the room where Homura was standing were two stoves attached to a chimney that would emit either black or white smoke. And a far end...a candelabra with a crucifix. And above...Michaelangelo's time-honored frescoes.

She couldn't believe it. "This is..."

"You're inside the Sistine Chapel, where the College of Cardinals are going to make their decision," Madoka said.

Homura was sweating and was shaking. "Madoka! We're not supposed to be here! This is supposed to be secret!"

"Take a look." A couple of masters of ceremonies and some security were inspecting the area. They looked around, noticed that the place was empty and left.

"We're invisible?"

"Yep. Take a look at that piece of paper on the table next to us."

"What is this?" Homura took it and opened. It was a rectangular ballot. "Eligo In Summum Pontificem. I elect as supreme pontiff. This is what they use?" She put it back on the table and decided to stand in the corner.

"And they have pens to write it, but they do not use their own handwriting."

"Ohhhh."

"Here they come. The show is about to start." Two straight lines of holy men wearing red hats and red and white vestments walked into the chapel, escorted by a group of deacons, priests and bishops. They had concluded their special mass and had lunch before walking in from the Pauline Chapel. Homura watched as they bowed and took their seats to the sounds of musical prayer. One by one, assisted by Cardinal Giovanni Battista Re, the cardinals swore to an oath of secrecy as they touched the open book and said some prayers, and the MCs provided the ballots. Outside the room were Swiss Guards. One of the cardinals was escorted in a wheelchair.

"Extra omnes," said Monsignor Marini, one of the masters of ceremonies in a deep voice to the non-cardinals leaving the room before closing the door and locking it with a key, signaling the start of the voting. Conclave. With key. There was only going to be one vote that day.

For Homura, she wanted it to end there. "Cardinal Bergoglio, right?" Madoka asked her.

"Yes." Homura's body glowed and she closed her eyes. A flash later, she opened them and watched the process unfold from her corner of the room, unseen by the cardinals. Lots were drawn to select nine of the cardinals. Three were scrutineers, three were the infirmarii that collected the votes of the sick, and another three were the reviser who check the ballot counting down. Thankfully for the infirmarri, all of the cardinals were in good health and able to vote inside the Sistine Chapel.

All of the 115 present wrote their choices. The oldest cardinals brought their ballots first. "I call as my witness Christ the Lord, who will be my judge, that my vote is given to the one who before God I think should be elected," said the first voting cardinal in Latin, who folded his ballot twice forming a square and held ballot high in the air as he walked to the altar, genuflected and placed the folded paper on the plate. After he placed it, he bowed and returned to his seat. And this would happen 114 more times.

"What a process," Homura said to Madoka, a hand on her lips. "It's like something out of a drama. Like a play. Combine it with the artwork in this building, it's a rich, vivid story."

"The story of life, Homura-chan." After the ballots were placed on the plate, one of the scrutineers tip the plate into an urn. Two other scrutineers shook the urn and transfered it into a second container to confirm the number of ballots. And yes, there were 115. One for each elector.

"Now what are they going to do?"

"Keep watching."

"Angelo Scola," said one of the scrutineers, who pierced the ballot with a needle and red string through the portion that said "Eligo." He strung the ballots together as the other two tallied. And the names kept on coming. 77 were needed for a victory.

Once all the ballots were tallied, one of the revisers collected the ballots and notes and tore them apart. The paper was sent to the stove that was burning, and one of the MCs flipped a switch to apply chemicals.

"And that is how it's done," Madoka said to Homura. "Shall we head to the top of one of the colonnades?"

"Sure." Homura closed her eyes, and in a flash of light, she saw herself at the roof of one of the colonnades near the bells of St. Peter's Basilica. "What a view. What. A. View."

"See the bells?" Madoka asked. "You're gonna fire at them when the smoke shows up."

Homura responded by transforming into her Puella Magi form, a blend of mostlty pink, but with flecks of gray. "It's been a while since I've fired any arrow."

"Well, there's a first time for everything don't you think?" Madoka asked. "Wehihihihi..."

Homura saw some smoke come out of the chimney. White. And so, it was done. "Shall I fire?"

"The bells won't ring until you fire at them. Go right ahead."

"For you, my Angel of Hope, and for the world...I shall." Homura aimed for the big bell, fired at it and all seven bells rang in unison, triggering a roar from the seas of humanity below. And in the background...a song played.

* * *

_"One day the light of love shining in your eyes_

_will transcend time_

_and will certainly shatter_

_a dream of this world heading into ruin._

_Swallow your hesitation,_

_what is it you desire?_

_Is there a fragile future_

_in the direction of your deep desires?_

_Like the ancient magic_

_I dreamt about as a child,_

_with the strength to shatter darkness_

_I want see you with your smiling face._

_In these shivering hands of mine_

_is the courage of a hand picked flower._

_I can only rely on my emotions,_

_calling forth the light_

_is my wish._

_One day you too, for the sake of someone else,_

_will wish for a strong power._

_In a night when love overtakes my heart,_

_new unknown words are born._

_If I can advance without hesitating,_

_then it's fine if my heart gets broken._

_I want a spell_

_so I can stand up_

_to the sadness in front of me._

_You are still dreaming about your memories…_

_while I have a sleepless future._

_I'll continue forwards_

_to seize the miracle of our encounter._

_In this shivering hand of mine_

_is the sword of a handpicked flower._

_I live for my emotions,_

_not turning my back on my heart_

_is my wish._

_The captured sun rays shined_

_back then when I loved stories of Wonderland._

_I believed_

_all those fairy tales that said_

_wishes come true._

_(Between light and darkness.)_

_Quietly blooming profusely_

_is the ancient magic which tenderly whispers to me_

_"The power to change the world_

_lies in those hands of yours."_

_Let's have an eternal dream_

_in this time we're together._

_I live for my emotions._

_Creating life_

_is my wish."_

* * *

Homura's hair rippled in the wind as she stood atop the colonnade. She found a metal chair that was lying on the roof, and sat there, collecting her emotions as the bells rang and the crowd roared. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as she internalized the magnitude of what she just did. She influenced the cardinals of what her choice was, they listened, they voted, and she triggered to bells to ring. And that was that.

"I can't believe it," Homura said. "It's actually happened. Madoka, you are amazing as always. This is why I love you so much!"

"So much that I am part of you?"

"Well...you get the point." Her face was a rose, Homura's face was.

A voice. "Akemi-san?"

Homura stood still in her tracks, frozen. "Mami?"

She was talking to her through telekinesis. "Akemi-san, we've been looking all over for you. Where are you?"

"Mami, you won't believe this...but I'm in Rome."

"Ehhhhhh? You're there?" Embarassed, Homura took a photo of herself in her Puella Magi form and sent the image to Mami's cell. "No way, and there's a crowd below!"

"Homura!" It was Sayaka, also speaking through telekinesis. "What is going on?"

"Madoka and I told the cardinals who should be pope. Then as soon as the decision was made, I fired at the bells to make them ring."

"You and Madoka were at it again, huh?" Kyouko said to them. She was also speaking through telekinesis. They were at Mami's house, watching the announcement. "I knew something was up when I couldn't track any of your anywhere in this town. Then I remembered that there was this thing going on where you were, but I didn't think you were going to do something about it. And something big, at that!"

"They did it, Kyouko-chan?" Sayaka asked.

"That's what it looks like. I know Madoka's a goddess...but this is a bit too much. And you actually saw the entire process live? Eluding every barrier?"

"Yep," Homura said to Kyouko. "It was over-the-top from my perspective, but I can understand why they do it this way."

"The winning cardinal...did he feel his presence and congratulate you?"

"I think the power of prayer is strong and, I guess he did. They're still finishing ringing the bells so they will announce it formally. Some French guy named Cardinal Jean-Louis Tauran, I think, is going to give you the details on NHK. We'll stick to watching it live before meeting your guys in a bit."

"You know, you could have waited until somewhere along the fifth ballot to come up with your choice right? Suspense and all that?"

"No, I wanted to end the suspense early."

"As long as you are able to head home and get ready for class, that's all that matters, Akemi-san," Mami said.

"See you in a bit," Sayaka said to them.

"Bye," said Kyouko.

It was raining a little bit, but it was clear as the parade of marching military bands, the Swiss Guard and seminarians took place. The Mameli Hymn played, followed by the Hymn and Pontifical March. Finally, the announcement. "Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum: Habemus Papam!" announced Cardinal Tauran from the balcony window. "Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum Dominum, Dominum Giorgium Marium Sanctæ Romanæ Ecclesiæ Cardinalem Bergoglio, Qui sibi nomen imposuit Franciscum."

Homura closed her eyes and as she opened them, she was back in her room. With a sigh, she reverted to her regular intimate apparel and rested for one hour before getting ready for class at about six in the morning.

* * *

At Mami's house, Mami was playing a song on her iPad.

_"Whoah... oh..._

_Whoah... oh..._

_His name is Jeremy, working in IT_

_Never questions why he has always been_

_An extra careful guy, sensitive and shy_

_Risk assessment is his investment in a life of no surprise_

_Till she walked into his life_

_She's spontaneous indeed, uncertainty's her creed_

_She has always been neither black or white_

_Just a curious delight_

_She threw affection his direction, a collection of her smiles_

_And to his surprise, whoah..._

_She's like tomorrow, so distant, she just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow she is always one day away_

_All the time she slips away it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow, whoah... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, whoah... oh..._

_He fell for her too fast, we all thought it wouldn't last_

_'Cause good ol' Jeremy likes his rigorous routine_

_'Cause he only thinks today but tomorrow is a way_

_To find a new direction and you'll be okay_

_She's like tomorrow, so distant, she just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow she is always one day away_

_All the time she slips away it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_She's like tomorrow, oh so distant, she just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow she is always one day away_

_One day away (One day away)_

_One day away (One day away)_

_All the time she slips away it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow (Oh... oh...)_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow (Oh... oh...)_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow..."_

Mami looked at her calendar. April 2, 2013 was three weeks away, but she was excited about the opportunity to finally earn her membership to the National Rifle Association of Japan. As for Homura, she decided that she would go ahead and earn her own membership as well. For now, it was all about wrapping up the month of March.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. It Feels So Good

**Gunners' High**

**Chapter 8:**

**It Feels So Good**

* * *

Days after Homura changed the course of history and gave the papacy to the former Cardinal Jorge Mario Bergoglio, now Pope Francis I, she received a phone call from a friend she hadn't spoken to in a while.

"Hello?" Homura asked, lounging around in just a red polo shirt and pink striped panties, twirling her red ribbon around idly. "This is Homura."

"Hello, Homura? This is Hitomi." It was Hitomi Shizuki.

"Hey there. How are you?"

She was a bit embarrassed to talk to Homura, but this was of much importance. "Fine, and you?"

"Killing time while I'm stuck at home, watching some basketball. Too bad Harvard couldn't upset Arizona, but it is what it is."

"I don't follow basketball that much, I prefer music. How are you and Mami doing?"

"Mami and I?"

"Yeah, because I've been hearing from Sayaka that you've been helping her with something regarding being a markswoman or something."

Homura looked up. She was snuggling under Mami Tomoe's voluptuous bust as she was running her hands through Homura's black locks. Mami was wearing a yellow polo and solid yellow side-tie panties. Homura brought Mami to her house because she wanted to test her budding cooking skills. They had just finished, and Mami passed the test with flying colors. One step closer to finding a man. And Homura was enjoying the delicious no-skirt skinship that ensued.

"Well, I guess you can say that...and some," Homura replied.

"You shouldn't be too close to Mami, I mean, don't you belong to Madoka?" Hitomi was suspicious.

"I don't think you have to worry about a thing. Madoka and I got this one under control. With style, with grace, with posterity and never with austerity. That sort of eloquent rhetoric that Harvard athletes are infamous for."

"You kind of sound like Madoka, too...I'm not going to let my imagination run wild here, but did something happen between the two of you?"

"Don't tell her!" Madoka warned Homura.

"Nothing happened," Homura said. "We're doing just fine. There's no need to worry, all right Hitomi?"

"Um, I suppose I'll take your word for it. After all, I consider you one of my best friends."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Kyousuke doing?"

"That's what I wanted to get into. Kyousuke and I are thinking about performing as a duet. He will do the violin work and I will do the singing. But I need help from you, Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka. I don't know if Sayaka is willing to help out. I know she can play violin, too, but I wonder if she still has any issues of me and Kyousuke being together."

"Sayaka is with Kyouko and they are a couple. I'll talk with them and see if they are willing to help out. I play the piano and keyboards on the side and my house has a studio that can be used to record demo songs."

"So Sayaka is a lesbian, too? I suppose if she is fine with that, then I don't have any problems."

"Mami, did you want to say anything?" Homura asked Mami, handing her the phone.

"Shizuki-san, I accept your offer to help you out in the recording," Mami said to Hitomi. "I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Mami-sempai," she replied. Mami handed the phone back to Homura. In the background, Kyubey was scratching himself. "When can we do the recording?"

"Tuesday night and Wednesday night, at the earliest."

"Thank you. See you then," Hitomi said as she hung up.

"You have a studio in this house?" Mami asked her.

"It was built on a room that was originally abandoned," Homura said as the two of them walked over to the place. She opened the door. "Take a look."

"Wow...this is pretty neat," Mami said, nodding her head.

"This digital audio workstation is a Digital Performer 7.2 with Pro-Tools 7.4 LE," Homura said. "I have a Mac G5, Dual 2.0 GHz, 8GB RAM for the computer. For AD/DA, there is a MOTU HD 192 (2), MOTU 2048 (2), Digi 002. The console is a Soundcraft Ghost, and the monitors are a Mackie HD824, and Auratone, and a Yamaha NS-10. I have a Yamaha C-3, which I have performed some solo recordings on. Over in the corner is a Hammond B3 w/Leslie Synth - Korg Triton LE organ. We have here some Marshall JCM200 DSL50/1960 Slant Cab, Peavey Studio Pro amps, and for guitars, I have a Gibson Les Paul Standard, a Fender Stratocaster (American), and Martin DC1-E. Microphones include a AKG C414 (2 of them), AKG D112, an Audio Technica 4033 (2 of them), an Audio Technica 825 (Stereo), an Audix D6, an EV 365, a Neumann U89, a Rode NT2000, a Sennheiser 421 (3 of them), a Sennheiser 441, a Shure SM7, a Shure SM81, a Shure SM57 (3 of them), and a Shure SM58 (2 of them). Finally, there is a BFD Drum Module, a UAD-1, a Powercore Element and Antares Evo."

"Incredible," Mami said, shaking her head. "You got everything here. How did you do it?"

"Um, part of the winnings I got from the Olympics were used to create this studio. The rest was tabled over for college and also for immediate use for groceries, food and bills. As a matter of fact, Mom and Dad footed part of the payment because they were pretty happy with my performance last year."

"Ehhhh," Kyubey said, walking in. "You two aren't cold aren't you? Walking around in your underwear..."

"Is there a problem?" Homura asked with a serious expression.

"I was just asking. I'll leave you two alone."

"The process has been a little bit simplified," Homura told Mami. "Hitomi emailed me some songs that she would like to cover, and I prerecorded some of the instruments as a backing track. You, Sayaka and Kyouko are just responsible for the backup voices. Kyousuke will do his violin work and Hitomi will do the main vocals."

"How many songs will she be recording?"

"I'm only gonna give her five because it's a demo and not an LP. She already told me which songs she wants."

"I guess it will work,"

"Let me go call them," said Homura, punching in some numbers.

"Hello Homura," Sayaka said. She was shopping for curios with Kyouko over in downtown.

"Hi, Sayaka. Hitomi just called me and she says she wants to do a recording this Tuesday night. Are you free?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I have no regrets about her and Kyousuke taking front and center."

"Oyyyyy, Sayakaaaaa, you have me, remember?" Kyouko asked her, munching on taiyaki. "What is this all about?"

"Homura, I'll be there. Kyouko wants to talk. Here you go."

"Homura, what's this all about?" Kyouko asked.

"I want you to help me do a recording for Hitomi at my house. I have a recording studio where you guys can perform some music. She wants to record a few songs for a demo tape. Can you make it on Tuesday?"

"Oh, sure, I'll do it."

"Good. That makes everyone," Homura said. "And I will see you guys later."

"See you then." And Kyouko hung up.

"Are you going to provide some snacks for us again, Mami?" Homura asked her.

"I'll ask if there are any spare treats from Cafe Matin that are about to be discarded, and I'll bring them here," Mami said. They went back to the living room so that Mami could put on her Daisy Dukes before leaving the house. "I'll be taking off and I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye now," Homura said, seeing her off. With a sigh, she slumped on the sofa, draping an arm over her head. Whenever she was just wearing a shirt and panties, Homura was in heat.

"Everything going as planned, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked her.

"Ugh...well, yeah, but I'm more worried about next week because Mami has to prepare for her, what is it? Her exam so that she can be a member of the N.R.A.J."

"What about you? Aren't you going to take part?"

"Well, I know I'm gonna pass, because I've already seen the entire layout of the all-day event in previous timelines, so it's no big deal to me."

"You sure?"

"Madoka," Homura whispered as she began to masturbate on the sofa. "Seriously. How long have you known me?"

"As long as I can remember?"

"That said...put your trust in your loyal servant, my Goddess." On cue, she came.

"I will, but Homura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop feeling so perverted and put some pants on for once," she deadpanned.

* * *

"Well, we're here," said Kyouko, walking in with Sayaka, Kyouko, Mami, Hitomi and Kyousuke on Tuesday.

"What a nice studio," Kyousuke said, looking around. "This place has everything."

She flashed her fang. "Can I play drums? I always wanted to play drums."

"That won't be necessary," Mami said to her.

"Ehhh? But I wanna!"

"It would be a bother, and the songs she wants to sing on the demo don't require an overdub," Homura said to her.

"I have a good voice," Sayaka said with a grin. "I love singing like an angel."

"Thanks for allowing me to do this with everybody," Hitomi said. "Are you going to be doing mixing?"

"I'll do it," Kyubey said, walking in.

"Kyubey, are you sure you know how to work the mixers?" Homura asked him.

"I've seen it on TV and online how it's done, so I can give it a try."

"I'll trust you this once because I'll be doing some piano work. Don't mess this up or you are heading back to the living room immediately. Got it?"

"Got it," he said.

"What song do you want to record first, Hitomi?"

"I want to do 'What If,'" she replied.

"Sure. All right, make sure everybody knows their place," Homura said to the others.

"Let me know when you are good to go," Kyubey added, putting on his headphones.

"We're good," Mami said.

"All right, begin when you're ready."

Kyousuke played a few notes on her violin, and the number began.

* * *

_"What if I could change the path of time?_

_What if I had a power to decide?_

_What if I could make us unify?_

_If I, if I..._

_What if we would open up the doors?_

_What if we could help each other more?_

_What if I could make you all believe?_

_If we, if we..._

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Why don't we always reach out to those_

_Who need us the most?_

_Together we can change the path of time_

_Together we have power to decide_

_The answer lies within our hearts and minds_

_Together, together_

_Together we can make a better place_

_On this little island out in space_

_Together we can change the world forever_

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Let's unite and make a change_

_Let's unite and write a new page_

_Come on sinners, come on saints_

_Have faith_

_Why don't we always reach out to those..._

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Why don't we always reach out to those_

_Who need us the most?"_

* * *

"Good work, everyone," Kyubey said, as he saved the recording.

"I sounded really good on that number," said Kyouko.

"It really felt like I was floating," Hitomi said. "It sounded really nice."

"Do you know what song you want to perform next?" Sayaka asked her.

"Solayoh," she replied.

"That is a very lively tune," Mami said.

"Solayoh it is," Homura said.

"Okay, places," Kyubey said. "Anytime you're ready."

* * *

_"Friday night was going nowhere_

_Sitting in a small cafe_

_Feeling lonely, a little tired_

_I'd been working hard all day_

_Then a noise caught my attention_

_And I heard a wonderful sound_

_Coming at me like a tsunami_

_Nearly took my feet off the ground_

_A rush of excitement brought you to my ears_

_All beautiful people aha-ia ia-ia-ia..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night (Yeah)_

_Situation started improving_

_Maybe this was kismet now_

_And my body just started moving_

_I was really shaking down_

_Something happened when I was dancing_

_I could feel that powerful beat_

_Taking me to new dimensions_

_Waking up the devil in me_

_A heavenly chorus and love all around_

_All beautiful people aha-ia ia-ia-ia..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night (Yeah)_

_Chacha, hey_

_Hey, hey..._

_It feels like I'm dreaming_

_This word makes no sense_

_Let's sing it again now, ahey..._

_Solay..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night_

_We can make it into a cha-cha!"_

* * *

"Good job, everyone," Kyubey said to the team. "Do you know what you want to perform next?"

Hitomi checked her list of songs. "I think Kyousuke wants to sing a song."

"Let's do 'Only Love Survives,'" he said. Kyousuke put away his violin.

"Drums! I wanna do the drums!" Kyouko wailed, flailing her arms.

"All right, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and do it," said Homura. "Don't overdo the drumming and stay in rhythm."

"Leave it to me!" she said, flashing a thumbs-up and a wing, do go with her fang.

"Guess we can get started on the third one," Sayaka said.

"Here we go," Kyubey said. "Anytime you're ready."

* * *

_"All our lives we've been afraid_

_Watching the world decline till nothing remains_

_But in our darkest hour, right before the dawn_

_The old world dies, the new day is born_

_We're gonna live like it's our last night alive_

_And we're dancing till the morning light_

_And even if the sun don't rise_

_In the end, only love survives_

_So be love, be love_

_Just be love (just be love), only love (only love)_

_We are love (we are love), only love (only love)_

_And when the stars are aligned, you got to make love a state of mind_

_'Cause in the end only love survives_

_So let the world collide, don't be afraid_

_If it's the end of time, love will remain_

_To live like it's the last night alive_

_And we're dancing till the morning light_

_And even if the sun don't rise_

_In the end, only love survives_

_So be love, be love_

_Just be love (just be love), only love (only love)_

_We are love (we are love), only love (only love)_

_And when the stars are aligned you got to make love a state of mind_

_'Cause in the end, only love survives_

_So be love (be love), only love, love, love_

_(Be love, only love) Only love, love, love_

_('Cause in the end) Only love survives!"_

* * *

"Well done," said Kyubey, saving the track. "You guys are pretty good, for a bunch of newbies."

"I helped wake up their inner talent," Madoka said. "Wehihihi."

"We see what you did there," deadpanned the others, except for Kyousuke, who had to laugh.

"Two more songs," said Mami. "Do you know what song you want to perform next, Hitomi?"

"I would like to do 'Believe In Me,'" Hitomi said.

"A Bonnie Tyler classic," Sayaka said, hands on her hips, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's do it," Kyouko said, leaving the drum set.

"Anytime you're ready, as always," Kyubey said.

* * *

_"You say you don't believe in signs from up above_

_And you laugh at the thought of putting your faith in stuff like love_

_You never see the rainbow, you just curse the rain, you say_

_You wanna believe but it's just not worth the pain today_

_But that's all fine if that's how you want it to be_

_But if you're feeling alone and afraid and you can't breathe_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you just believe in the things that your eyes can see_

_Believe in me_

_You come and you go and there's never no compromise, that's why_

_The seconds and the minutes of the days of your life go crawling by_

_But that's all fine if that's how you want it to be_

_But if you're feeling alone and afraid and you can't breathe_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you just believe in the things that your eyes can see_

_Believe in me_

_What ya gonna do when your ship is sinking?_

_And you're crying out for help and just the seagull's listening_

_In the dark of the night, in the middle of the fight_

_When you're reaching out for something and there's nothing_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you just believe in the things that your eyes can see_

_Believe in me_

_Believe in me..."_

* * *

"A very powerful song," said Kyouko after the number completed.

"I love it," Hitomi said. "I sounded really good in that one."

"One more, and we finally call it a recording," Sayaka said. "I want to eat some of Mami's cake."

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit starved too," Mami added.

"Do you know what song you want, my dear?" Kyousuke asked Hitomi.

"I want to do 'It Feels So Good' by Sonique," she replied.

"Ooooh, an old-school song," Kyouko said. "Me gusta."

"Sonique's a great person, and it's a good song," Sayaka said. "We can put our spin on it."

"All right, once you guys are ready, go right ahead," said Kyubey said, adjusting his headphones for the final number.

* * *

_"You always make me smile, when I'm feeling down_

_You give me such a vibe, I still live on a fire hmm_

_It's not the way you walk and it ain't the way you talk_

_It ain't the job you got that keeps me satisfied_

_Your love it feels so good_

_And that's what takes me high_

_Higher than I've been before_

_Your love it keeps me alive_

_Thought I should let you know_

_When you touch me it means so much_

_When I'm alone I cry_

_It's you I'm always thinking of, Oohh oh baby_

_Won't you understand, how I feel (yeah) deep inside_

_Uh huh, you make me feel, what I need to feel (yes)_

_In my heart_

_Your love it feels so good_

_And that's what takes me high_

_Higher than I've been before_

_Your love it keeps me alive_

_Thought I should let you know_

_When you touch me it means so much_

_When I'm alone I cry_

_It's you I'm always thinking of, Oohh oh baby_

_Your love it feels so good_

_And that's what takes me high_

_Higher than I've been before_

_Your love it keeps me alive_

_Thought I should let you know_

_When you touch me it means so much_

_When I'm alone I cry_

_It's you I'm always thinking of, Oohh oh baby_

_Your love it feels so good_

_And that's what takes me high_

_Higher than I've been before_

_Your love it keeps me alive_

_Thought I should let you know_

_When you touch me it means so much_

_When I'm alone I cry_

_It's you I'm always thinking of,_

_Oohh oh baby..."_

* * *

"And we're done," Kyubey said. "Good work, everybody."

"Good work," Homura said.

"Finally," Mami said. "Do you have the CD recording ready for Hitomi?"

"Here it is," Sayaka said, watching the burned disc pop out of the computer. She placed it in a case. "For you, Hitomi-chan."

"Thank you, Sayaka," she replied, taking the disc. "Hopefully I will be able to sign with somebody in the area and it leads to something big for me and Kyousuke."

"I think it will happen," Homura said. "You just have to look. Anytime you want me to record more songs on demo, let me know."

"Absolutely. Mami said she has cake for us."

"Cake? Mmmmm! Where?" Kyousuke asked.

"Where is the cake?" Kyouko wondered, her arms flailing. "I want some cake after drumming and singing!"

"Follow me," Homura said, leading them back to the living room, where the food was already prepared.

"You know next week is really important, right?" asked Mami to her.

"What about it?"

"We're planning to join the N.R.A.J. so we can startled with rifle work...I have meets to take part in. I want the gold."

"You meant gold in trap shooting."

"I meant that. Yes." It was going to being a tense next few days as Mami got set for a Sunday in April that would change her life forever.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. L'Essenziale

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 9:**

**L'Essenziale**

* * *

Morning came. April 7, 2013. Homura Akemi woke up, took a look at the alarm clock. 5:00 a.m. JST. She was wearing nothing but a pair of pink striped panties and an open shirt, yawning. She also had a slightly naughty face as she touched herself a little just to wake her and her lover inside her just bit. "Morning, Madoka."

"Homura-chan, it's 5 in the morning," Madoka Kaname groaned. "And it's Sunday. Why are you up this early?"

"You're on my time, babe," she grinned, licking her lips as that spot between her legs swelled a little. "You're on my time."

"Homura-chan. Shut up and get ready to help Mami-san out."

"Yes, my Goddess," she said with a chuckle. After taking a bath and electing to don a polo, a skirt and a denim jacket to go with white thighhighs and a pearl necklace, Homura went over to prepare breakfast. Nothing over the top, just cereal, toast, a couple of sandwiches and coffee. She turned on the television. The morning news was on, and the cherry-blossom viewing was in high gear.

She was just beginning her second year in high school, but Homura wanted to eat like an adult for a change. A Canadian, not an American. The concept of war as a solution had become more and more out of the question, with Madoka influencing her decision-making more and more. Canadians were more peaceful and more rational in their approaches. One of these days she was going to leave the country for good, but that time wasn't coming yet, not for a while. Homura wanted to enjoy her time as a high school student before thinking about studying abroad.

"So today we have to help Mami get her N.R.A.J. certification," Homura said, eating some tamago kake gohan. "Oh yeah, and I have decided to get mine's, too, just for good measure."

Madoka agreed. "Yeah, it's pretty important that you don't do these things alone, by yourself, you know?"

"I think she's excited," she replied, sipping orange juice. "She wants to medal in shooting in the Olympics. She wants this. She wants this so bad."

"I can tell. Mami-san is jealous of us right now. She wants to be as successful as we have been last year. I think she'll be able to pass, but it won't be easy. She has to learn a lot of things. And I mean a lot."

"When you're motivated, you're invincible," Homura concurred. "You just can't be stopped." She heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?"

"Ho~~~~~~mura!" It was Sayaka.

"Hey there. How are you?"

"Fine. Listen, I and Kyouko are heading off to do some shopping. Are you joining us?"

"No, unfortunately me and Mami are planning to gain some credentials from the N.R.A.J. Mami wants to compete as a trap shooter and she needs to take part in an all-day class. I'm joining her over at the range."

"Ehhhhh? Awww, that sucks."

"Not really. I think this is an opportunity for Mami to take the next step. It's long overdue."

"All right. Well, you're gonna miss out. Don't say I didn't warn you, Homura. Later!"

"See you then." And she hung up. "Madoka."

"Yeah?"

"We better get going."

* * *

Mami was already at the shooting range. She was reading a book regarding proper air rifle maintenance on a bench next to the entrance when Homura came in from the nearby bus stop. "Oh, you're already here," she said. "What a surprise."

"Akemi-san, good morning," she said.

"Good morning. Did you eat?"

"I was able to get a quick bite at the cafe outside, but I was waiting 30 minutes for you to arrive. We don't want to be late for this."

"Shall we go in?"

"After you, Akemi-san."

"Thank you."

Inside the room, there were officials from the N.R.A.J. processing new applicants. The class was small, and there wasn't a lot of people at this class this time around, so the line was going to be quick. "Family name?" one of the officials asked Homura.

"Akemi."

"First name?"

"Homura."

"Have you been in at least two shooting meets?"

"Yes."

She checked the list. "You're on the list. Here are your materials. Have a seat." Homura picked up her books and went inside the room. "Family name?" the official asked Mami.

"Tomoe."

"First name?"

"Mami."

"Have you been in at least two shooting meets?"

"Yes."

"You are on the list. Here are your materials. Have a seat." Mami sat next to Homura, in the front so as to get the instructor's attention.

"Are we good?" Mami asked Homura.

"Easy-to-read literature," she replied. "I think we're going to get started soon."

The instructor, an old gentleman in his 60's, entered the room with a slight cough. "Good morning, ladies and gentleman, I am Mr. Honda of the National Rifle Association of Japan. You are here today because you are branch members of the N.R.A.J. looking to receive a recommendatory letter to be a shooter of the N.R.A.J. and receiver membership. As you well know," he said with a cough, "since using of 0.22 caliber rifle (both rim-fire and center-fire) for hunting is prohibited in Japan (probably small animals suitable as targets of 0.22 caliber live not far from where people live), the only permitted purpose to own it is for rifle shooting sports. This is a four-hour class, and no restroom breaks will be allowed. Also, following the class, you will be tested on your shooting skills. You must earn a score of 300 to pass the exam.

"Owning a firearm, such as a pistol, is a lot of fun but it's also a lot of responsibility. One of those responsibilities is the proper care and maintenance of your gun. If you want it to last, taking proper care of it is the key. Be it rifle, shotgun, or handgun, each has its own particular characteristics. First off, there is a difference between maintenance and cleaning. One is done to keep the gun ready on an ongoing basis, and preserve it long term (maintenance). The other is cleaning he weapon after use. Both are important, but both hold slightly different roles in the care of your firearm..."

Homura and Mami paid close attention to what the instructor was telling them. They were stuck in a zone, internalizing every concept, every tidbit, every nook and cranny. They could get used to this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayaka was on the bus with Kyouko, holding her hand as the two of them listened to a Marco Mengoni classic.

_"Heroes claim that if the game gets tough, it's time to play_

_Then bless them who confuse insults with good acts_

_It also happens to us, making war and then aspiring peace_

_And in my silence, I annul your every single pain_

_And appreciate what I could not choose_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I compose new spaces and desires_

_That also belong to you_

_Who will always be the essence to me_

_I won't accept another error of judgment_

_Love is able to hide behind kind words_

_Which I have spoken before_

_They were empty and stupid_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I compose new spaces and desires_

_That also belong to you_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I distance from excesses and from bad habits_

_I will go back to the origin_

_I go back to you, who are the essence to me_

_Love doesn't follow logic_

_It takes away your breath and thirst_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I compose new spaces and desires_

_That also belong to you_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I distance from excesses and from bad habits_

_I will go back to the origin_

_I go back to you, who are the essence to me."_

"That is such a beautiful song," said Kyouko, caressing Sayaka's face before the bus arrived at the mall. "It reminds me of you and the love I have for you."

"My feelings exactly, Kyouko-chan," Sayaka said as they got off the bus. "I think we should start by looking at some clothes." She noticed a Vivienne Westwood shop just a hop, skip and a jump away. "Jackpot."

"Jackpot?" Kyouko deadpanned. "Hey!" She was being taken by the hand.

"No time to wait, Kyouko-chan, let's go!"

"Oy! Slow down!" But they were running over to the mall.

"Ohhhh man! Take a look at these dresses!" Sayaka said, pulling out an intricately designed beige dress. "This is really good!"

"Yeah, I suppose so." She checked out something on the rack. A black leotard-like outfit with white print. "Stimulating? Hey Sayaka, does this look good on me?"

"It makes you look so...adultlike," she snickered. "Too bold."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...it would be easy to move in, but you would need some colored platforms to match well with it, don't you think?"

"How much is this?" Kyouko looked at the tag. "Sweet baby butter Jesus...26,700 yen? Mother!" Her stomach growled. "Oh God..."

"What happened?"

"I'm...hungry."

"Come on, let's go over to McDonald's."

"There's a McDonald's here?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Sayaka put away the dress and the two of them made their way to the restaurant. As expected, Kyouko bought a few Big Macs, a large fries, and a Shaka Shaka Chicken to go with a large Coke.

"Woooot! Now this hits the spot," Kyouko said.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I sure do."

Sayaka looked out the window. "I want to talk about something," she said with a pause.

"What's that?"

"It's about the life of a professional athlete. I don't think it's something that is easy to do, you know?"

"No. I mean...come on. For example, say you are fresh out of university, and you decide you want to play professionally—and I'm using American athletes as an example, don't you have to be oriented to the life of being a pro? It really is serious business."

"Neither of us realizes that it's pretty tough. I know that...in the NFL, rookies go through a symposium?"

"Symposium?"

"It's an orientation meeting for those players fresh out of college. They are required to attend the symposium because they will learn what it takes to be successful in the league. From what I know, they divide things by conference. First, they do the NFC draftees, then they do the AFC draftees. Next, they start out by talking about the history of the league. Do you use Wikipedia, Kyouko-chan?"

"I do, but not that often."

"Well, you can probably look up the history of the league on the Wikis. Anyway, they talk about the experience of playing in the league, the expectations of players, and they professional and social responsibility. Some of these guys come into that thing thinking that they are entitled to being successful, that everything will come to them, though."

"That is shitty thinking, Sayaka."

"Isn't it?"

"I mean, let's be clear here. What makes you think that first-year players expect to be pampered from the start? Then, what? One or two games later, some players' careers end and then, boom! It hits them right in the face. They become a draft bust. The type of material that Bleacher Report exploits on a frequent basis."

"I really don't like sites like that. All they have, Kyouko-chan, are crappy slideshows. That's it. No real news to report. Just slideshows. I have a pen pal from America that told me that he got fired because he ended up posting a controversial slideshow about natural disasters and their correlation to sporting events. Absolutely dreadful."

"I just shake my head, Sayaka."

"Going back to that symposium, having the right attitude and mentality is key. You want to hear out the veterans and the mistakes they made with their finances. You hear stories of players squandering millions of dollars, overspending, falling trap to gold diggers and shady white-collar criminals, and they are left with nothing. In some cases, they are homeless and are still in debt years after they retire. It's the type of stuff worthy of news sites like ESPN, but if you're in the athlete's shoes, it's hell."

"Being a professional athlete is suffering. It's kind of similar to our roles as Puella Magi. It's a big parallel, the more I think about it. We have a contract, but as time goes, the bigger picture falls into place and your world comes crashing down. Thank Madoka that the rules have changed for that and it's not so bad this time around. And...I have you."

"Me?"

Kyouko smiled. "You know, I could have decided to rediscover my religious side, my obligations and joined a convent. But that means I won't have the time to make love to you and spend my life with."

She blushed. "Oh, Kyouko-chan..."

"But we can't be together if we don't have the money, and I think it's important that we save and save, you know?"

"That's true..."

"Somewhere down the road, Mami's going to find a future husband. Then I will have to move out. And I want to move in with you when we enter college. I'll try my best to help you out, from a partner's standpoint, because you and I have a lot in common, you know?"

"I don't think I would have expected anything less from your lips, my love," Sayaka said. "I don't want us to follow the path of all those athletes who let money become the root of all evil. All it should do is pay the bills, clothes and groceries. You are the root of my happiness, Kyouko-chan. I don't think Kyousuke would have done more to win my heart. You're like a man in woman's body. It's...kind of embarrassing for me to say that, but it's true."

"I know it's true. And I like the fact that you and I are being honest with each other. It's an amazing feeling that gives me energy every day. The times I spend with you are priceless. Every touch, every kiss, every squeeze..."

"Every moment of your perversion being center stage?"

"Not perversion, affection," Kyouko said, putting a finger to Sayaka's lips, winking. "There is a difference."

* * *

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" asked one onlooker back at the range.

"They're on fire," said another.

"Pretty impressive shooting," said the teacher.

"This is on a Rio 2016 level," said yet another student.

"Not human," a fourth concluded.

Homura and Mami were doing their shooting certification test, and they went on to score 600, twice the required passing score of 300. They scored 600 each. And when they finished, they put away the air rifles and returned them back to the person handing the students the rifles for their exam.

As the two of them left the range, Homura and Mami laid their next steps. "Now we can go ahead and apply to own a small-bore air rifle to the N.R.A.J.," said Mami. "We should do that next week."

"After that," Homura said. "You need to submit that certification letter and several other papers to the police station. We can get that done next weekend. And, if I recall, we go back here to register for another practical shooting course and get another certification, then we apply for a gun to purchase."

"I think we have to have our rifles checked or something, is that right?"

"That's what says in the leaflets we were given. I think once we get all of this gone by the end of the month, we have to get ready for the trip to Malmo."

"Oh yeah, we're gonna be going to that contest," Mami said. "Sweden in spring is always fun. I can't wait." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mami-san!" It was Sayaka.

"Hey there, Miki-san. How are you?"

"How did you do?"

"We passed the certification, and now we have a few more steps to go before both of us can try taking part in a meet in the summer."

"Congratulations, both of you. I knew you could do it. I don't think there was any doubt, really."

"It was just a matter if we could get the maximum score, but we did."

"Are you two heading home?"

"We're gonna go study because we got class tomorrow."

"All right. Well, we'll see you then."

"Take care." Mami hung up.

"Studying?" Homura deadpanned.

She blinked. "Eh?"

"If there is one thing I really want to study...it's my ability to pleasure you better."

"Oh Akemi-san..."

The afternoon turned to night in Mitakihara. The month of April would see both of them complete the remaining steps. However, Eurovision was looming near, and a flight to Sweden was just days away. The good thing was that their teachers knew about the trip and would give them assignments beforehand as part of their excused absence. When it came to serious business like Eurovision, Mami and Homura were one.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. It's All Because Of You

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 10:**

**It's All Because of You**

* * *

A lone cat ran down the streets of Mitakihara Town on the morning of May 8, 2013. Passing by Homura Akemi's house, she let out a loud meow, perhaps anticipating that the tenant of the house was going to go on a trip unlike any other. Inside the house, Homura Akemi was brushing her hair after donning a blouse and jeans, tying her hair back in twintails. Her bags were packed up, her mood was at an all-time high, and she was ready to meet up with Mami Tomoe.

"You ready?" asked Madoka Kaname to Homura. Madoka had merged with her, so she was speaking to her as part of her conscience.

"Yep, it's about time I got going," she said.

"So we're going to be in Malmo until the 19th, right?"

"That's according to the itinerary I have in my briefcase, with my iPad and everything."

"I've never been to Sweden. I know they have some good meatball there, but that's about it."

"I've never been there either, but I know the people there are very friendly." Homura took her bags and walked out the house, locking the door to be sure. Mami's house was not that far away. However, since they were pressed for time, Homura elected to take the bus.

"Your teachers excused you for these two weeks, right?"

"That's what they told me. But we have a lot of homework to do in the meantime."

"You and Mami, right?"

"I believe so."

"Hmmm..." Madoka was reflective as Homura watched the world pass by her on the bus. "Eurovision, huh?"

"That's right. I just get goosebumps thinking about it."

"I'm really excited to see Sweden." Finally, the bus stopped a block away from Mami's house. "Let's go."

"All right." There was a van waiting outside the door.

"Hey, Homura!" It was Tomohisa Kaname, Madoka's father. Next to him was Mami.

"Akemi-san, Kaname-san, morning!" Mami said, waving.

Kyubey was also with them "Morning, both of you," he said.

"We have everyone here," Homura said.

"Morning, Dad!" Madoka said to Tomohisa.

"Madoka? You're in...?" He was surprised. "And I learn something new every day. Fusion is not restricted to sci-fi shows." He had to hug Homura. "My baby's back once again! Nice to hear from you again, even though I can't see you!"

"Hey, that tickles, Dad!"

"That hurts, Mr. Kaname," Homura added. Apparently he was squeezing too tight.

"Anyway," Tomohisa said, "Mami wanted me to bring you guys to the airport so that you can get on the flight, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaname."

"Go ahead and pack your bags, and we'll be on our way."

"Sounds like a plan." Homura placed her luggage in the back and took the front seat. Mami was in the back, with Kyubey on her lap. She took out a brush and brushed her tail and he slept.

"Let's go!" Tomohisa said, revving up the engine before they drove off to Narita Airport.

* * *

"So," Tomohisa asked as the van made its way to the airport, "what do you two plan to do in Sweden?"

"We won tickets for an all-expenses paid trip to Sweden to watch the Eurovision Song Contest, Kaname-san," Mami said. "We're just going to do some sightseeing and visiting some landmarks in Malmo and Stockholm, maybe try some of the food, before watching the semis and the Grand Final, and then we take off."

"You know that there is no flight connection between Narita and Stockholm, right?"

"According to the itinerary, Mr. Kaname," said Homura, "we're going on a flight to Copenhagen. Malmo is just a taxi ride away. We just have to cross a long bridge, called the Øresundsbron or Øresund Bridge."

"Whoa, I didn't know that," Tomohisa said. "You already have your passports, right?"

"Yep," Mami said. "We're going on SAS flight SK984 to Copenhagen and then we're taking a taxi to our hotel, the Hotel Master Johan. A 15-minute ride away from the Malmo Arena, according to the itinerary."

"Good deal. I think Sweden is a great place to check out. One of these days, Junko and I plan to go on a European holiday, and when we do, we're going to Sweden because we love the people there."

"This just excites me. This is so exciting."

"It's too bad it's not Christmas," Homura deadpanned.

"Akemi-san, it would be too cold for my liking in December over in Sweden."

"Well...similar weather is similar."

"Let's turn on the radio, shall we, young ladies?" asked Tomohisa.

"Go right ahead."

Tomohisa turned it on, and Robin Stjernberg was belting out a classic.

* * *

_"Hey, do you remember_

_How we would stay up all night_

_Talking 'bout our destiny_

_And I played the piano_

_And you would strum on your guitar_

_Those were the days_

_If only you could see me now_

_I live my dream, I owe it all to you_

_I owe it to you_

_Isn't it crazy? Yeah, isn't it crazy?_

_It's all because of you..._

_All because of you..._

_It's all because of you... oh..._

_All because of you... oh..._

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all_

_Because of you... oh..._

_I reach for the horizon_

_Whenever I've got days of doubt_

_Bringing me down_

_So even if disaster strikes_

_I close my eyes and then I'm next to you_

_I'm right there with you, hey_

_Yeah, isn't it crazy? Yeah, isn't it crazy?_

_It's all because of you..._

_All because of you..._

_It's all because of you... oh..._

_All because of you... oh..._

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all_

_Because of you... oh..._

_It's all 'cause of you_

_Because of you (Hey, hey)_

_Because of you (Hey)_

_It's all 'cause of you..._

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all_

_Because of you, oh..._

_It's all because of you... oh..._

_All because of you... oh..._

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all_

_Because of you... oh..._

_(Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey...)"_

* * *

"And we're here," Tomohisa said as the van arrived at Terminal 1-S at Narita. "Go ahead and get your bags, you two."

"We're here?" asked Kyubey. "Cool. Allow me to get off…and…done."

"Kyubey, do you want to jump inside my knapsack?" asked Mami. "I don't want you to go milling about when we're on the airplane. You'll get all of us into trouble."

"Right, right..." Mami took Kyubey and placed him inside her knapsack. "I'm just going to poke my head out to get some air."

"Homura, Mami, enjoy your trip in Malmo, and be sure to be safe because you never know what can happen if the worst comes to mind. Understand?" asked Tomohisa.

"Yes, Kaname-san," Mami said.

"Mr. Kaname, thank you for taking us here," Homura added. "We definitely appreciate it."

"Bye, Dad!" Madoka said. "Wehihihihi!"

"Take care, Madoka! See you later!" And he took off.

"Madoka, I never get tired of being on any nonstop flight to Europe," Homura said. "Do you?"

"I don't. It's good to travel places."

"Well, since you are a goddess, you can travel anywhere you want since it's something you do for a living."

"Wehihihihihi..."

"Just an hour to go before the flight," said Mami. "We're on time. Gate 33 is...that way."

"Attention all passengers," said the voice on the intercom. "SAS Flight SK 984 to Copenhagen is now boarding. All passengers please board at Gate 33. Once again, SAS Flight SK 984 to Copenhagen is now boarding. All passengers please board at Gate 33. Thank you."

"We are really on time, then," Homura said. "These types of moments really get you going."

"It's a bit of a quiet day, since it's a weekday," Mami replied. "Not too much traffic." However, there was a long line of passengers heading on the flight. Mami felt her cell phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mami-san!" It was Sayaka.

"Miki-san, good morning."

"Hey-o! You guys are at the airport?"

"We are at the airport," Homura replied, taking the phone.

"Woo-hoo! Getting ready to check out the Swedes and Yuri-vision, er, Eurovision."

"Did you just say Yuri-vision?" she deadpanned.

"No, it's not what you think, it's...oh, whatever! I am so jealous of you two, heading to friggin Eurovision without me and Kyouko-chan! It's so not fair! You get to watch an awesome show at Malmo Arena, while we're stuck listening to some god-awful lecturing here at school! It sucks!"

"Well, stuff happens for a reason. Mami, did you want to speak?"

"Miki-san, we are going to keep you updated on what's going on. You're following us on Twitter, right?"

"Yep!" Sayaka replied. "Eheee!"

"Good. Is Sakura-san doing the same?"

"Kyouko-chan, here you go," Sayaka said, handing the phone to Kyouko, who was sleeping a bit.

"Hey, Mami-san," Kyouko said. "Yes, I'm following you on Twitter. You and Homura. Happy?"

"Pleased, to say the least."

"And I'm with Sayaka on this. It's not fair that you go on a trip to watch Eurovision while we're here in class. We're jealous."

"Sorry about that. There can only be two winners."

"Well, we're going to keep listening to this awful teacher. Hopefully you will keep updated on whatever the hell is going on in your part of the world."

"We'll tweet to you again soon," Homura said, taking the phone from Mami. "See you then."

"Bye-bye." And Homura hung up.

"And just like that, we're at the front," Mami said. The two of them showed their tickets and had their bags checked before taking their seats on the plane. Homura was at the window, while Mami was next to her. Mami had to blush.

Homura studied her. She was wearing a green shirt, a beige sport coat and jeans, along with a handbag and her knapsack. Mami was also wearing glasses and had her hair back in a side ponytail.

"Sweden...the place excites me and makes me nervous," Mami said. "I don't know what to think. The only part of Europe I have visited in London, and that's it. But not Sweden."

"It's not like you're performing at the event or anything. I mean, if you look at the Eurovision YouTube page," Homura said, pulling out her iPad, "there's a number of performers going through rehearsals. We're just part of the audience. You got nothing to be worried about."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that from you."

"Personally, I can't wait to get off the plane and get on the taxi to cross the bridge. So when we get to Master Johan...we can settle down."

Mami's heart skipped a beat. "I already have an idea what you're going to do to me. My body is ready."

"To be ravaged?"

"Do what you want. I'm not alone anymore."

"Mami-san is so willing," Madoka said.

"That's true, Kaname-san."

"I feel the plane moving. We're off and on our way. Woo-hoo!"

"And so, another Eurotrip has begun," Homura said.

"Scotty doesn't know, right?"

"Don't tell Scotty."

"I don't know anyone named Scotty. Are you talking about Millhiore Biscotti?" asked Mami.

"She lives in an alternate dimension. She's not going to know one way or another unless the fourth wall is ravaged like the Boston Marathon," said Homura.

"I wish that never happened," Madoka said. "So tragic. But, the innocent of perished are in a better place."

"Amen, Kaname-san," Mami replied. "May they rest in peace."

"How long is the flight, by the way?" asked Madoka.

"11 hours and 25 minutes," Homura said.

"You should get sleeping, Homura-chan."

"Good night," Mami said, yawning.

Homura's eyes laid low. "Madoka."

"Homura-chan?" She wanted to know.

And her intention was clear. "Make love to me as I melt into the clouds that take us away to our destiny."

"With pleasure. Close your eyes." At that point, with a collective sigh, Homura and Mami fell into a deep sleep as the plane made way towards Europe. And over the intercom, the strains of the prelude from Marc-Antoine Charpentier's "Te Deum" played on and on and on.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 10**


	11. Here We Go!

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 11:**

**Here We Go!**

* * *

Mami Tomoe was the first to wake up, about 10 hours after the plane left Japan. She put on her sunglasses and watched the clouds pass by. She could see the countryside below. The plane was over German airspace and was easing its way into Denmark. Mami sighed. It had been a long flight, a long trip, a long day, but it was close to finally ending. It was 3 p.m. local time in Copenhagen.

"Europe, don't ever change. I don't want you to change," she whispered, her eyes half-lidded through her smile. "Even if I leave this world with a smile on my face, I don't want you to ever, ever change!"

Homura slowly opener her eyes, yawning. "Mmmm, that was amazing, Madoka," she purred. "I ended up melting like goo into your arms and Mami's sweet mounds of pleasure. I died a million times, and I found my happy place...so wonderful..."

"Homura-chan, that's a little bit creepy," Madoka Kaname deadpanned.

"Akemi-san...are you all right?" Mami asked, concerned. "Kyaah!" She was bring groped again.

"More than all right, Mami. I never felt so energized after a good day's rest. It's almost unreal. You just can't describe it."

It took two minutes of groping before Homura relented into melting as a result of her perverted escapade. "We're less than an hour away from arriving in Copenhagen. Soon...I'm going to be surrounded by hot European men...soon...soon...haaaaah..."

"They're just boys," Homura deadpanned. "Why do they make you flustered?"

"They just do! This is why I have been lonely all my life. I'm just not ready to deal with men at all!" Steam was coming out of Mami's ears and head as she deflated, her face a metaphoric tomato. "I'm going to lose my head soon; this is so exciting! Sweden! Kyaaaaah!"

"Anybody coming into an event like this would be excited. Eurovision can do that to you. It's a song festival uniting this continent, you know."

"I, personally, would love to meet the entire cast of the show and say hi to everyone. It would be great."

"I bet you if someone were to introduce us to everybody, we're going to upstage them because...you know what happened last year in London, right?"

"Oh yeah, they haven't forgotten what we did for them. They'll be excited to see us."

"I think we're going to have to eventually keep a low profile and watch the show simply as fans. But, you know what our profession is, Mami. We're not trying to be security. And like last time, we only intervene if it is necessary. A last resort."

"I don't sense anything foul in this part of the world. I would be shocked if there is, Akemi-san. Besides, I'm sure there are Puella Magi stationed here in Sweden, so we won't have to worry too much about our real work. We're here to watch a few shows in Malmo and then we head home."

"With some homework on the side."

"The teachers are just trying to keep our feet on the ground."

"Can I get out?" asked Kyubey up in the compartment, inside the knapsack.

"Keep sleeping."

"Fine." And he did.

"Kyouko-chan and Sayaka-chan really wished they were with us," Madoka said. "Don't you think, Homura-chan, Mami-san?"

"They're pissed, Madoka," Homura deadpanned. "Really pissed."

"They can always watch the show online," Mami replied. " or something."

"Well...that's true. I prefer to see it live. I know that a number of act are doing rehearsals, so we should leave the performers alone. We're not coming to them. They're coming to us."

"This is just me, but I feel like I can visualize the event before it even happens. Cameras running around performers, overhead cameras, different transitions and angles, all presentation tricks and themed visuals. A tradition since 1956. I'm not breaking any fourth wall, am I?"

"No, it's just straight talk. But it's nice to know you have an idea before we even touch down, which will very soon."

Minutes later, the plane arrived at Copenhagen Airport at 4:05 p.m. local time. The two girls and Kyubey walking out of the plane and reclaimed their luggage. "Ah, that was an ordeal," Homura said, yawning. "I don't even want to do any sightseeing. I just want to sleep."

"Me too," Mami said. "I just want to settle down, that's all."

"You just want to."

"I just want to."

"You and I are on the same boat."

"And we don't a bigger boat, because it's a nice boat."

"Don't go yandere on me, please."

"Do you want me to?" Mami asked with a shaded face. She felt Homura's touch again. "Kyaah!"

"We've just gotten our passports checked and we've only been on European soil for a few minutes and you want to go that far? Bad Mami-san!"

"I was only being silly."

She took a deep breath. "Thank Madoka."

"You're welcome, Homura-chan," Madoka said. "She didn't mean it. She was just being silly."

"Shall we find a taxi?"

"Yes, let's!"

"We could use a taxi to get to that Master Johan Hotel, sure," Mami said.

As the two of them exited Terminal 3, a familiar gentleman welcome them. "Hey you two!" he said.

At that point, Homura turned to stone. "Why has Homura turned into a sculpture?" Kyubey asked. "And a poorly-made sculpture at that..."

"Oh no, Homura-chan!" Madoka wailed. "Mami-san, do something!"

"Step aside. Ei!" With a sigh, Mami laid a karate chop on the sculpture, which shattered, revealing a shocked Homura.

"It's...it's...it's him!" Homura cried.

"Alexander Rybak!" she, Madoka, and Mami said in unison.

"Long time no see, ladies, even though I can only see two of you," he said. "Heading off to your hotel?"

"Yes, Rybak-san, we need to rest; we've been on a long flight."

"No problem. This ride's on me, as part of your all-expenses paid package. Pack up and let's get going!" he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you."

"Every time...every time...he always shows up," Homura groaned as she packed her luggage. "I can't get a break!"

"It's all right, Homura-chan," Madoka said. "Just get over yourself."

"Madoka...Homuuuuuu..."

"That should do it," Mami said after packing their luggage in the back of the taxi. "I'll take shotgun. Akemi-san, you can go in the back to recover."

Homura laughed bitterly as she found her seat and slumped over after applying her seatbelt. Soon enough, the taxi was on Highway E20 and the Oresund Bridge, heading towards Malmo. First, the taxi went under a tunnel before rising back up, crossing an island.

* * *

"It's great to have both of you back here in Europe," Alex said. "So, you're here to watch Eurovision, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Alex," Homura said.

"First time?"

"Correct."

"You will not be disappointed."

"The views of the ocean here are fantastic," Mami said. "So beautiful."

"Well, that's part of the charm of being in this part of Europe. Nice ocean views. Especially in May."

"I love this bridge. This is amazing architecture."

"I like it too. Pretty well done. Hey, there it is!"

"Yep, we're getting close to entering Malmo."

"Ohhhhhh boy!"

"BroBizz? Kort? Manuell? What's that?" Homura asked.

"I believe those are signs for customs, since we're entering Sweden. Something. I don't frequent this place too often because I live in Norway."

"I see."

"By the way, you are now in Skåne County, Sweden. Skåne means Scania in Swedish. So you're in Scania County, so to speak."

"And I learn something new every day."

"Anyway, you have your passports ready?"

"Yep!" The taxi passed by Gate 8 of the toll. Alex took out his card and swiped it at the machine. Homura and Mami took out their passports and had them stamped.

"They're tourists from Japan," Alex said to the customs officer. "They're here for the show."

"Mmmm, I see," he said. "Okay, you may pass. Enjoy Eurovision!"

"We will. After all..." He leaned in there. "I'm a prior winner."

"Ahh...don't tell me you are...!?" But Alex sped off, much to the customs officer's disappointment. He laid his head on the desk to cry, wailing in commiserating sorrow.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked a female coworker, concerned.

"That was...that was Alexander Rybak that passed by here!"

"You're daydreaming, get to work!" He was never going to live that one down for years on end.

* * *

"Wow, I've never seen an IKEA before, but there it is," Mami said. "I haven't even seen this place called a Plantagen, either. This place is amazing."

"K-Rauta...never heard of that company," Homura said.

"And with that, you're now in Malmo," Alex said as the taxi passed by the sign.

"Country houses mixed with apartments," Homura said. "The old meets the new."

"Malmö is the seat of Malmö Municipality and the capital of Skåne County," said Alex. "The administrative entity for most of the city is Malmö Municipality which, as of January 2012, has 302,835 inhabitants in eight different localities. Malmö is also a bimunicipal locality, as part of it is formally situated in Burlöv Municipality. The total population of the urban area was 280,415 in December 2010.

"Greater Malmö is one of Sweden's three officially recognized Metropolitan areas (storstadsområden) and since 2005 is defined as the municipality of Malmö and 11 other municipalities in the southwestern corner of Scania. On 31 March 2012, its population was recorded to be 664,000. The region covers an area of 2,522 square kilometres (974 sq mi). The municipalities included, apart from Malmö, are Burlöv, Eslöv, Höör, Kävlinge, Lomma, Lund, Skurup, Staffanstorp, Svedala, Trelleborg and Vellinge. Lund, with a municipal population of over 100,000 and home to one of Scandinavia's major universities, is together with Malmö the region's economic and education hub.

Malmö was one of the earliest and most industrialized towns of Scandinavia, but it struggled with the adaptation to post-industrialism. Since the construction of the Öresund Bridge, Malmö has undergone a major transformation with impressive architectural developments, attracting new biotech and IT companies, and particularly students through Malmö University. The city contains many historic buildings and parks, and is also a commercial centre for the western part of Scania. During the last few years a university has been established and the city is now trying to focus on education, arts and culture. Malmö was ranked #4 in Grist Magazine's "15 Green Cities" list in 2007."

"Wow," said Homura.

"There are movements for considering Malmö as part of the Copenhagen metropolitan area or an even larger metropolitan area, which would be called Öresundsregionen in Swedish and Øresundsregionen in Danish, since it would consist of all the towns around the Sound," Alex went on to say.

"It's like we're still in Copenhagen, or Denmark for that matter," Mami added. "Especially since we're still so close to Denmark."

"Hey, a place that serves hamburgers, falafel and kebabs!" Homura said. Her stomach began to growl. "Oh, Madoka."

"Shhhh, we'll get to our hotel soon, Homura-chan," Madoka said. "Hang in there."

"Homuuuu..."

"There's the Malmo Opera headquarters," Alex said as the taxi continued on its way. "There's a church doing some refurbishments, also to your left. Shall I play some music?"

"Please, go right ahead."

"All right..." He turned on the radio.

* * *

_"Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Ladies and gentlemen, I need a starlight_

_'Cause never have I had a day without a fight_

_I slide through the darkness, it took me to a height_

_Of a lonesome, cold and a never ending night_

_I'm the man on the moon, call me Andy Kaufman_

_There are demons inside me but I'm-a stomp 'em_

_I, I know I can be an unstoppable force_

_I try, man, let me take a walk on the bright side_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_A lot of thoughts in my head keep pulling me down_

_So many guests in my house, I couldn't notice the sound_

_Of the doorbell, telling they're about to come_

_I'm surrounded by problems, I got to run_

_(But no) I keep pulling myself up_

_(But no) I keep pulling myself up_

_I'm on a mission to fulfill my vision_

_All day, every day, never ever, ever give up_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly..."_

* * *

"Scream big, scream loud, scream big, scream loud, scream big, scream loud, right now, right now!" Homura sang.

"You're really into this," Alex said.

"I love this song."

"These are some narrow streets," said Mami.

"That's how it is down here. And we're here. This is where you're staying for the duration of the contest. The Hotel Master Johan."

"It's like an inn," Homura said. "Sweet. Thanks a lot, Alex."

"Thank you very much, Rybak-san," Mami said.

"Enjoy your stay. There will be a personal shuttle taking you to Malmo Arena and back," said Alex. "Thanks for coming to Eurovision! See you later!" He took off, leaving Mami and Homura with their bags.

"Let's go inside, Mami," Homura said. "This has been a long trip."

"Hello, welcome to the Hotel Master Johan," said the concierge.

"We're here for an 11-night stay," said Homura in perfect English.

"Oh, we're expecting you. You're the winners of the promotion that Eurovision was doing in Japan, right?"

"We have our winning tickets as proof, as well as our reservations," Mami said, handing her the paper and the tickets.

"Okay. You will be staying in one of the Junior Suites," said the concierge. "These are our most exclusive rooms. There are three suites, all exquisitely furnished to convey a sense of luxury. The bathrooms are spacious with plenty of daylight streaming in through the window. The wide-screen TV from Bang & Olufsen makes watching TV a pleasure, even from the comfort of the bed. The beautiful furnishings, suite of furniture and the stereo mounted on the wall combine to create a luxurious ambience. The rooms have free broadband connection."

"That's important for us because we need to communicate with our friends in Japan," Homura said.

"I would imagine so. Here are your keys, and since this is all expenses paid, meals and room service is free; just show your key to our staff. Have a good stay and we hope you enjoy the Eurovision Song Contest!"

"Thank you," the two of them said.

"Now can I get out?" asked Kyubey.

"Yes, you may," Mami said to him.

"Finally," he said, leaping out of the knapsack. "I'm going to go out for a walk. I'll see you all later."

"Don't do anything rash," Homura warned Kyubey. "Madoka and I know what you're done already. Don't do anything dumb or you getting it from us."

"Yare yare," he said before walking out the door.

"Time for us to go in," Mami said as the two of them entered the suite.

* * *

"Whoa," Homura said. "This is fabulous."

"This place is so amazing," Madoka said. "This is so wonderful! Wehihihihi!"

"I knew you would be impressed, Madoka."

"I think we should just unpack and then hit the sack," Mami said. "We can take a bath later. I'm too tired."

"Sure thing, Mami," Homura said. The two of them changed into their sleepwear. Because it was May, they ditched the pajamas for babydolls and sleek underwear. Mami opted for yellow, while Homura decided to don Madoka's underwear. In fact, all Homura packed in terms of underwear was what was originally Madoka's bras and panties because it was the same size and it just felt better. 100 times better. Enough for her to release when she put it on. Today, it was solid pink with white side ties and a bow.

"It feels so good to be on a trip like this," Mami said as Homura snuggled next to her, hugging her like a pillow. "Not like I need the extra warmth..."

"Madoka is in me, so I have to go for an alternative, and I only have one alternative," Homura whispered, undoing Mami's twin drills and setting her ornaments aside. She was on top of her.

"I'm too tired to do anything anymore," Mami whispered. "Don't hold anything back, Akemi-san." She stroked Homura's face. "Do what you want. Anything to let me sleep."

"Such an accessible body," Homura said. "I adore women who allow me access to the parts that I pleasure so much. Close your eyes, Mami Tomoe."

"Mami-san," Madoka whispered, "I want you too. I want you too..."

With a sigh, Mami closed her eyes and smiled as she slept. That allowed Homura to make her move and release all the frustration that was pent up on the trip. Taking off her underwear, she fondled Mami's breasts, sucking them lovingly as she fingered the spot between her legs that was clean and beautiful to enjoy. She showered kisses all over, her tongue treasuring her flowery flavor. Homura wasted no time in hitting that spot multiple times to allow Mami to let go and melt into her touch of love. Subconsciously, Mami raised her legs, allowing Homura even more access and allow a deeper released of her frustrations, her desires, her cravings, her all.

Her love was splashing profusely of Mami's thighs, but neither did mind. Both of them knew that consummation in a progressive country like Sweden is not something they were used to enjoying on a daily basis. Homura wanted to make love to her and turn her into her toy because she already had Madoka. It was her style to be perverted, to be enamored to women, to be a proud lesbian. And Mami knew that, and she embraces it. Even if Mami was going have difficulty making love to a man, she could fall back on consummating with women because the touch of a woman on a woman was like ambrosia for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Homura-chan! Ahhhh! Haaaaah!" Madoka cried, enjoying this moment as she lost control of her restraints and let go. "Mami-san is so amazing!"

"Heaven awaits us all, and I will reach out, just you wait," Homura said, panting, her hitched breathing a sign that she was getting off with a vigor.

Their cores grinded hard, and fast, and long. One hour passed, and Homura was making love to every part of Mami as she continued to sleep. As she came one final time, Homura lost all consciousness as her face fell right between Mami's voluptuous breasts. The fact that she was still able to breathe while motorboating her partner all through the night, arms and legs entwined and her core on Mami's right thigh, made her burning desire to elope all more worth it. Eventually they all fell asleep in the junior suite of the Master Johan, the afternoon turning into evening.

Tomorrow, Homura, Madoka and Mami were going to watch a few second rehearsals before something else happened. It would be an event that would be so surprising, it would blow their minds. Literally.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 11**


	12. I Feed You My Love

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 12**

**I Feed You My Love**

* * *

Kyubey sauntered into the hotel room of Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi and Mami Tomoe early the next day. He went into a nightclub and juiced down five Nils Oscar God Lagers in one sitting before leaving the bar completely drunk as a skunk. He was lucky enough to have to energy to find the hotel, let alone the hotel room, or junior suite for that matter. Indeed, that beer made Budweiser look like a drink for poor college kids. This was several steps above in terms of class.

Kyubey didn't care. He wanted to sleep. But the clock was ticking on him being found out. "Homura-chan, do you smell that?" Madoka whispered at 6 a.m. local time.

"Huh?"

"It smells like...oh no! Beer!"

"Him..."

"K...Kyubey!?"

Homura went up to Kyubey and kicked him across the room like a soccer ball. This time, the kick was so bad that he exploded into guts, forcing another Kyubey to come out of thin air and eat his remains. "You ordered beer again through room service?"

"No, actually I drank at a nightclub, Homura," Kyubey said.

"How were you able to do that?"

"I just walked in and the bartender gave me some free beer because I am Incubator."

"That is awful logic," Madoka deadpanned.

"You didn't get kicked out, did you?" Homura asked.

"I left after drink five bottles of Nils Oscar."

"FIVE BOTTLES!?" exclaimed Madoka and Homura.

"Ugggh, can you keep it down you two?" Mami groaned, rubbing her eyes. Kyubey leaped into her arms and slept. "And stop harassing Kyubey. You should also not put yourself into tough situations, Kyubey."

"No problem," he said, smug as ever.

"I'll go shower up and eat downstairs," Homura muttered, taking the towel before freshening up. Mami continued her chat with the invisible, yet invincible sandman.

Downstairs at the buffet room, sandwiches, cereals and muesli were being served, juxtaposed with glasses of blueberry soup and rose hip soup. Naturally, since Homura had an appetite that went on for hours, she grabbed everything there was to grab. In an interesting twist, the buffet was also serving American and Japanese entrees.

"Good deal," said Homura, biting into a large sandwich that had cheeses, scrambled eggs, cold cuts, pate, tomatoes and cucumber. "This is good. So here, the local eat sandwiches and drink rose hip soup for breakfast."

"Dad sometimes likes to pack sandwiches in my bento before school begins, but it's not as elaborate as this," Madoka said. "Or as big. That is a really big sandwich."

"I didn't think that this buffet was going to serve hash browns. To me, Madoka, that is a big surprise. I didn't expect that."

"You got everything at the buffet, Homura-chan. Are you sure you are going to finish that?"

"Kyouko would be jealous, but...yeah, I think I can. Gonna be really full, but I will finish it."

"If it works out for you, go right ahead. I can't eat because I'm just part of your consciousness."

"Yes. Yes, you are." After Homura finished her meal, she left the hotel and outside, there was a small van waiting for her.

"Hello," the man said at the shuttle. "How are you?"

"Good morning, sir," Homura said.

"Hey, are you going to leave me?" Mami asked, running over the van, Kyubey clinging on.

"Sorry."

"Mou." The two of them got on board the shuttle.

"My name is Lars, and I operate the shuttle that will take you to the Malmo Arena," said the driver. "Your first time here?"

"Yes, it is," Homura said in English as the van began to move out of the hotel and down Pildammsvägen. "Our first time here in this country. I am Homura, and this is Mami, my friend. We're from Japan."

"Welcome to Sweden both of you. Sweden he youkoso. Did you eat?"

"I did. Not sure about my friend..."

"Mmmmmph! Mmmmmmmph!" A thoroughly displeased Mami was pointing to her mouth, which was eating a sandwich from the buffet.

"Yare, yare," Kyubey said, curling into a ball before sleeping. The van was making its way to the front of the arena, where there was a line of people.

"Here we are," Lars said. "Enjoy the rehearsals, you will not be disappointed," he said. "See you later." Mami and Homura donned their passes to get inside the arena, where a few acts were already going through second rehearsals.

"So this is where the show is going to be," Homura said to Mami as they looked around.

"It's a great setup, isn't it?" she replied to her as they listed to Nodi Tatishvili and Sophie Gelovani sing "Waterfall," the smoke blowing on the stage.

* * *

_"There's no me without you_

_Don't know what I would do_

_You're my heartbeat, I'm breathing because of you_

_There's no world without us_

_Dreams would turn into dust_

_You're the reason, the reason I make it through_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_In a moment like this_

_I'm in a state of bliss_

_I'm swept away, I look into an open sky_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_My heart is higher than the highest kite_

_I feel how all your love surrounds me_

_Standing in a waterfall_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall..."_

-OOO-

"Nice job!" Mami said to the two of them, clapping her hands.

"Thank you, young lady," Nodi said with a bow as the two of them returned to the green room.

"I can visualize the presentation with all the cameras flying around," Homura said. "Can you?"

"I can," Mami replied. "So wonderful."

"Let's see who is next. Ah! It's her."

"Who?"

"That...is Margaret Berger," Homura said. "This is a good song. Have a listen. Watch."

* * *

_"A cocoon in a silent tree_

_Through the dark night you listen to me_

_When I whisper broken words in your ear_

_And you push, you push me hard to the surface_

_I'm blinded at heart, but you wake me_

_You wake me up from the snow where I was born_

_Now I can see_

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel_

_I feed you my love_

_You put a knife against my back_

_And you dare me to face the attack_

_You say for cowards, there's no reward_

_Feel the heat_

_Oh... take my hand, I trust your word_

_Bring the fire, I don't care if it hurts_

_I have the future on my tongue_

_Give me a kiss_

_Now I can see_

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel_

_So I feed you my love_

_You put a knife against my back_

_And you dare me to face the attack_

_You say for cowards, there's no reward_

_I have the future on my tongue_

_Now I can see, hoh..._

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel, mmh yeah..._

_So I feed you my love_

_Feed you my love_

_So I feed you my love..."_

* * *

"All right, Margaret!" Homura exclaimed. "Well done!"

"Thank you," she said before exiting the stage with a bow.

Hours passed, and the rest of the artists went through their second rehearsals. By that point, Homura and Mami were starting to get a little bit bored, and their stomachs were growling.

"I think we need to ask Lars-san if there is a McDonald's in Malmo," said Mami to Homura as they left the arena.

"I'm starved, too," Homura said. "Ah, here he is." They were outside the Arena, and the van was waiting. "Excuse me, Lars?"

"Yes, where to?"

"McDonald's."

"No problem. Hop on," said Lars as Homura, Mami and Kyubey got on the van to the McDonalds at Gustav AdolfsTorg 2. Another drive up the Pildammsvägen. "So, how did you like the rehearsals?"

"Very professional in their demeanor, very clean and committed efforts," Homura said. "Songs were fun to listen. I can actually visualize the performances before we even get to sit in the front with all the people."

"Who do you think will take the honors at the first semi-final?" Lars asked.

"I don't know too much about the entries, but I like Austria, Denmark, Russia, Ukraine, the Netherlands, Moldova, Ireland, Cyprus, Belgium and Serbia."

"I like Austria, Slovenia, Denmark, Russia, Ukraine, The Netherlands, Belarus, Moldova, Ireland and Serbia," said Mami.

"Good choices. Who's your favorite among the top 10?"

Mami and Homura nodded at each other. "Denmark," they both said with a giggle.

Lars rolled his eyes. "That's what everybody I know is saying," he said. "Emmelie! She is very good."

* * *

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's," said the cashier in Swedish as the two of them went in.

"Um, excuse me, do you speak English?" asked Homura.

"You're tourists?" she asked. "Of course we do!"

"Yes, because we're from Japan, and we're watching Eurovision."

"Everyone is talking about it, yes. Welcome to Sweden, by the way. What can I get for you?"

"We'd like two Big Macs, two medium fries, two medium cokes, a McBean, a Chili Chicken Jr. and a Chicken & Bacon McWrap," Homura said.

"Add a Veggie McWrap to that," Mami added.

"Sure thing, that will be 275 kronor," said the cashier.

"Glad we got this exchanged at the Johan," Homura said to Mami as she gave the cashier three 100-kronor bills.

"Thank you very much!" she said. A few minutes later, Homura got the order and they took a seat by the window. Outside, there were few cars, mainly because most people were at work.

"This McBean is godly," Homura said. "I love how Sweden decided to incorporate some vegetarian options. It's pretty good."

"This Veggie McWrap is also impressive," Mami said, taking a big bite. "You think Emmelie is going to put on a great show?"

"She should. I'm picking her to do it."

Mami sighed and took another bite. "Sometimes I wonder if I am in a dream with all of this," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Well..."

* * *

"...you probably are."

Mami opened her eyes. "Oh my goodness." She was surrounded by people from all over Europe and she was carrying a Japanese flag. The two of them were outside the Malmo Opera.

"We have tourists from Japan!" exclaimed one of the MCs as the fans did the Mexican wave. Mami had nothing else better to do but wave her flag. "Irrashaimase! Banzai!"

"Thank you!" Homura exclaimed, waving at the MCs. She was also waving the flag of Japan.

"You are from Japan?" asked a local from Malmo to them as the MCs continued to say hello to the crowd on a wonderful Saturday afternoon.

"Yes, we are."

"Welcome to Eurovision!" he said. "I'm Joost, I'm from Holland. Your first time?"

"It's our first time here."

"Well! How did you arrive here?"

"We won a sweepstakes to go to Eurovision, and we're VIPs that have access to all the events going on."

"Oooh! Well, you're quite lucky to be here. Sweden's a great place to visit. I have some mates who live here. I also work in Denmark."

"One minute to go before the first people arrive, is everybody ready?" asked the MC, who was black. A few cheers. "You sound a little bit hesitant."

"He sounds like an idiot," Homura deadpanned.

"Heheheh, I like your humor," Joost said with a deep belly laugh.

"Is everybody in the back ready?" asked the MCs. A few more cheers.

"Here comes the first car," said the other MC, an old woman from Sweden. Out came Loreen.

"There she is, Miss Euphoria herself," said the first MC. "Loreen!" A siren could be heard in the background.

"Loreen!" Homura exclaimed. "We're going u-u-u-u-u-u-up!"

"You know the lyrics?" asked Joost.

"Oh yes," she said.

"She knows everything," Mami told him. "By the way, Joost-san, I am Mami Tomoe, and this is my friend, Homura Akemi. We are from Mitakihara, Japan."

"You two seem a bit familiar, but I can't lay a finger on it," Joost said.

"Hi, Loreen!" Homura said to her.

"Good morning, Loreen-san!" Mami said.

"Good morning, welcome to Eurovision, you two," Loreen said, shaking their hands before saying hello to the others on the runway and having her photos taken by the press with a couple other VIPs, including the show host, Petra Mede.

"Thank you!"

"It's like you know them already, you two," Joost said, impressed.

"We do."

"Hohoh! Just as I suspected. Personally, it is a pleasure meeting both of you and I hope you enjoy the show. The event organizers have been working hard to make this a successful event, so I hope you aren't disappointed," said Joost.

"I'd be disappointed if they disappointed everybody," Homura replied.

"Touché, my lady."

As the two MCs continued their banter, before it hit them about four hour later, they had watched every delegation come by and they shook hands with every performing act, greeting them personally. Natalia Kelly. Birgit. Hannah. Klapa s Mora. Emmelie de Forest. Dina Garopova. Zlata Ognevich, Anouk. Woo See. Andrius Pojavis. Alyona Lanskaya. Aliona Moon. Ryan Dolan. Despina Olympiou. Roberto Bellarosa. Moje 3. PeR. Valentina Monetta. Esma and Lozano. Faris Mammadov. Krista Siegfrieds. Gianluca. Elista TOdorova and Stoya Yankulov. Eythor Ingi. Koza Mostra and Agathon Iakovidis. Moran Mazor. Dorians and Gor Sujyan. ByeAlex. Margaret Berger. Adrian Lulgluraj and Bledar Sejko. Nodie and Sophie. Takasa. Cezar. Amandine Bouergeois. Cascada. Marco Mengoni. El Sueno De Morfeo. Bonnie Tyler. And Robin Stjernberg. Homura and Mami saw them all, said hello to them all, and had photos with them all. It was as if they had known them personally.

After the Welcome Reception, Homura and Mami were back in their hotel room, electing to wrap up their homework before making plans for the First Semi-Final. The plan was this: First Semi-Final, the beach, the Second Semi-Final, the Beach Again, and then the Grand Final before heading back home. They had no time for the after party, as they were students.

Inside the hotel room, Homura and Mami were playing the entry from the band Dorians.

* * *

_"Who's the one that starts a war?_

_Who's dictating what is less and more?_

_Who can change the night and day?_

_Who's the one with clever face?_

_That can tell us what is in the space?_

_Playing games that none can play_

_Maybe someday we'll break the wall_

_Maybe the light will touch us all_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Who's the one that has the right?_

_Treat us wrong and tell us what is right?_

_Bringing crowd against the squad_

_Who has honesty to show?_

_Who can tell us "I don't know"?_

_Who's the man and who's the god?_

_Maybe someday we'll break the wall_

_Maybe the light will touch us all_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, we have done it_

_We can save you, we can stop it_

_Lonely planet, we have done it_

_We can save you, we can stop it_

_We can stop it, we can stop it_

_We can stop it, we can stop it_

_For the world..."_

* * *

"Recent waves of immigration has triggered a debate in Sweden about what 'Swedishness' actually is and about how immigrants can be integrated in Swedish society," Homura said, reading from her iPad in between completing assignments. "In a report by the Swedish government it has been claimed that Swedishness usually is classified by researchers in five different ways: country of birth (i.e. Sweden), citizenship, consanguinity (i.e. perceived kinship), culture or language; and appearance. It also claims that a mix of these ideas is found in more mundane uses of the word Swedish, in media and ordinary speech and that it should be understood in the light of how national stories of Sweden have been formed over a long period of time.

"This is a sensitive topic in Sweden and the mere notion of a Swedish ethnicity can be considered controversial, especially in politics. For example, Sweden's prime minister Fredrik Reinfeldt was heavily criticised in the spring of 2012, after having used the word 'ethnic Swedes'. Sweden's main statistics bureau Statistics Sweden (SCB) does not keep any record of ethnicity but about 20% of Sweden's population have foreign background. Some immigrants in Sweden feel that they experience "betweenship" which arises when others ascribe them an identity that they do not hold. The increasing proportion of immigrants has caused concern from anti-immigration politicians like the Sweden Democrats who fear a demographic threat, especially the rise of Islam in Sweden. However, polls show that the Swedes' general attitude towards immigrants has become 'considerably more positive' in recent years."

"What I like about Sweden is that they are a very progressive, very tolerant country, but they have xenophobes, just like any first world country," Mami said. "I mean, a lot of us can't get along with Koreans, and that's because of our history with them.

"And Yasukuni, so this is an issue a lot of us have to deal with. If I'm not mistaken, Jews have not been treated with respect here in Malmo, have they?"

"I think there were some cases a few years ago of Anti-Semitism, but here's the interesting part: that Anti-Semitism is being instigated by the Islamic community here. Which leads me to this conclusion: Malmo is coming of age, even though they are an old city."

"Why do you say that?"

"They are having to deal with cases racism and bigotry. Any time a city deals with issues like that on a frequent basis, I consider the city to have come of age. Mitakihara Town is dealing with that two, according to what I saw on the news the past several months."

"You've got a strange way of thinking things out, Mami Tomoe," Homura concluded. "I think we should tweet our photos of us with all the performers to Kyouko. Just to troll her and Sayaka."

"Do you really need to?" Mami said with a frown. Kyubey was sleeping on the bed.

She had a sinister grin on her face. "Mami, I'm going to."

* * *

"How are they doing?" asked Sayaka Miki on Tuesday morning at Mitakihara High School. The two of them were walking over to home room.

"No idea, but I bet they're having a great time," Kyouko Sakura said to her. She felt her phone buzz. "Ooooh? I think I got a message on my twitter."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll take a look."

"Let me see, let me see."

"It's from Homura." The message... "#Eurovision 1st semi-final hours away. #AreYouJealous #AreYouReady?"

"Eh?"

"Huh? Oh, there's some photos here." She opened the link.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?" Kyouko and Sayaka exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyouko said. "Why are Homura and Mami posing with all the acts from the show? Not fair! Not fair!" She was tearing her hairs out.

"Kyouko-chan, calm down," Sayaka said, trying to calm her down.

"How can life be so cruuuuueeel!? Waaaaaaaah!" There was no denying it: Europe's greatest TV show was hours away from taking off. And Homura and Mami had a front row-seat to the action.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 12**


	13. Birds

**Gunners' High**

**Chapter 13**

**Birds**

* * *

Tuesday arrived over the streets of Malmo, Sweden. The first semifinal of the Eurovision Song Contest was hours away. Hours away. Hours. Away. And Homura Akemi and Mami Tomoe spent the entire night finishing their homework to maximize their leisure time. They wanted to head to the beach a few times, because they knew they weren't coming back to Sweden in a long time, if ever. This was, for intents a purposes, a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

At about 10 a.m., Homura and Mami finish sleeping in with next to nothing on and decided to do a quick shopping spree at Ikea to buy some souvenirs. But really, they can to Ikea to eat. The cashier at the Ikea food court was shocked to know that both of them ordered everything from the menu and that they and Kyubey ate everything up. Yes, they were that hungry. And after lunch and returning to the Johan Suite to put away their stash. Homura and Mami spent the afternoon touring the city in Lars's shuttle.

"Akemi-san. Why is it that Britain continues to not do well at Eurovision?" Mami asked. "They have a lot of good acts, yet they don't win. Why is that?"

"I think it's because...they are not motivated and they don't take it seriously," Homura said. "It's not about politics. It's about desire and commitment. Here's they thing about them and Spain: they have the talent to win this thing. But they keep bringing in crappy or over-the-hill performers because they don't take this competition seriously, even though they are part of the Big 5."

"What's Big 5?"

"The UK, Germany, Italy, France and Spain. Germany and Italy are good. France is passable, but Germany is probably the only country among the Big 5 that values Eurovision. Lena Meyer-Landrut won it a few years ago for Germany, so they have an intention to host it. Here's the kicker."

"What?"

"The singer from the band Cascada? She's a Brit."

"Really? How is that possible?" Mami asked.

"Natalie Horler's parents are British, but she was born and raised in Germany. She speaks like a German but talks like she's from London. So, we actually have two British performers in this competition: her and Bonnie Tyler?"

"Bonnie Tyler? Oh, you mean that 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' singer?"

"Yes, and she also sang 'Holding Out For A Hero.'"

"She must be really old."

"In her 60s, I believe. Really out of her league like Engelbert Humperdinck, who they brought in last year."

"I liked his song 'Please Release Me' and 'After The Lovin'"."

Homura went on. "But that is part of the issue with the UK. They don't bring in Adele, or Coldplay or even the Stones. As long as they don't bring in a name that is relevant now and is really popular, the UK will never win Eurovision. It's true. They should just quit the contest if they're going to be like that. It's so unfortunate. And a lot of countries pulled out of the contest because of the recession in Europe."

"What about Italy? Do you think they can do it?"

"According to my twitter, there is a lot of support for Marco Mengoni. He's a great guy, one you can have an espresso and snacks with. I like his song, and if it wins and brings Italy back to the forefront, I will not be surprised. And...he looks like Jesus."

"Yes, with the beard and all. Aside from all that...I like the buildings and architecture in this city," Mami said. "I like your town, Lars-san."

"Thank you, Miss Mami," Lars said. "This is a place that has centuries of tradition and history, and it continues to amaze me personally. We have churches, synagogues, the Pildammsparken, the Malmo Opera, which you've already seen...Have you been to Ribban?"

"Ribban?" Homura asked.

"Ribersborg. That's our beach. You can go topless over there without any penalties."

"Mami."

"What is it, Akemi-san?"

"Hand me my tissue." She had to plug her nostrils.

"Something wrong, Miss Homura?" Lars asked.

"You're giving my friend some ideas and that makes her uncomfortable at times, so please, try not to," Mami said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Just admit that Sweden is liberal enough for you to enjoy the beach the way you've always wanted to," Kyubey said, curled into a ball. "Use your imagination."

"I...well..." Mami didn't know what to think. Homura was one to accept an opportunity. Any opportunity. From the most formal and serious...to the most relaxed and intimate...Homura believed an invitation to indulge was something she could not refuse. Not on her life. And she knew that. Soon enough, the afternoon was dying, and the shuttle made its way to the Malmo Arena. "Akemi-san, you have your pass ready?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is your nose all right?"

"It is. A bit bloody though."

"You should stop thinking lewd thoughts, especially when we're just guests here," Mami said as they left the shuttle and entered the Arena. As VIPs, they got to be right in front of the stage. Before they went on the plane to Copenhagen, Mami purchased a flag of Japan, a flag of Mitakihara Town, and a couple of collapsable flag poles that could fit in their luggage. The flags were assembled before they got inside.

"You want me to test mine's?" Homura asked.

"Sure," Mami said. Homura was waving the Hinomaru. "Wow. I feel like I'm home. I'm not even in Sweden. I'm home. I'm home..." Minutes passed, and the crowd began to file inside the stadium.

"This just gets your energy going," Homura said. "A great night for music, a great night for life, a great night for love. I would trade all the work I put in as a Puella Magi to be here at an event like this."

"I would, but our commitment is are commitment."

"Mmmmmm...mou, Homura-chan, ohayo..." Madoka Kaname groaned.

"Madoka, you just woke up?" Homura asked. "Just now."

"Yeah...I think I overslept. Where...am I?"

"You're in Eurovision!" she and replied in unison.

"Wehihihihi...I can hear the crowd and see everybody waving their flags. When does it start?"

"Under an hour."

"I'm nervous, Homura-chan, Mami-san," Madoka said. "Are all the performers going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I think they will be fine."

"Homura-chan. If I didn't fuse with you, I would be wearing my dress and waving a Denmark flag."

"Hmmm..."

"According to my iPhone," Mami said. "For the semi-finals each country taking part will have a jury of six members, plus a viewer vote with the professionals and the fans each getting a 50 per cent stake in the marking. In addition, the United Kingdom, Sweden and Italy will vote on the first semi-final, with Spain, Germany and France joining in the second semi-final voting. For the grand final the same system will be in operation, but all 39 countries will take part. The telephone voting for viewers will not start until after everyone has sung."

"Sweden can vote, but we can't because our cell phones are Japanese," Homura said. "We can't vote. Unless...huh?"

"Oh my..." Homura's and Mami's phones were glowing. "What happened to our phones?"

"Now you can vote through Telia Sweden," Madoka said. "Make sure to choose wisely."

"Thank you, Madoka," Homura said. "A true life-saver."

"Perfect. Well, I already made up my mind. What do we have to punch?"

"Shortcode number for the country of your choice, Mami-san," Madoka replied.

"Got it."

"Minutes away now," Homura said. "The show's about to begin." The two of them waved their flags as the strains of the Prelude from Te Deum played. Scenes of Sweden and Europe were on display, fropm Germany to Greece to France to Russia to Ireland to Israel, leading up to an immense opening act: a stirring rendition of Loreen's 'Euphoria" by a group of kids speaking it through sign language...with the mistress herself.

* * *

_"Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?_

_Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door_

_No, don't ever stop doing the things you do_

_Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you_

_Euphoria_

_Forever, till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_We are here, we're all alone in our own universe_

_We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first_

_Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity_

_We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity_

_Euphoria_

_Forever, till the end of time_

_From now on, only you and I_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Forever we sail into infinity_

_We're higher, we're reaching for divinity_

_Euphoria... euphoria..._

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..._

_Euphoria_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going up..._

_Euphoria... euphoria..._

_We're going u-u-u-u-u-up..."_

* * *

The lights were shining all over the stage, and Petra Mede introduced herself to the crowd. "Welcome to the Eurovision Song Contest 2013!" she said to the crowd as Homura and Mami exchanged high fives at the front of the audience area. Petra thanked the people from Baku for allowing the Swedes to carry the torch. Some more acknowledgements and an introduction, as well as some house rules.

"I'll just vote for every country, just for the sake of it," Homura said to Mami.

"Same here."

"Malmo, are you ready to start the competition?" Petra asked. They were. "It's finally time. Let the Eurovision Song Contest begin!" First up...Austria. And the first of 16 butterflies perched on Homura's and Mami's hair.

* * *

_"When hurt is all you're feeling, your heart is slowly bleeding_

_They're only memories to hold on to_

_When you almost stop believing, cold, alone and freezing_

_You think you're lost and don't know where to go_

_Look up to the starlit sky, reignite the fire_

_You will shine, shine and fight the shadows in the sky_

_You will shine, I see the light in your eyes_

_You will shine, shine and fight the shadows in the sky_

_Oh, you will fly up high, the light is in your eyes_

_Trust me, you will shine_

_Time is always healing and answers are revealing_

_Sometimes they're simply right before your eyes_

_But when you're down here kneeling, there is no chance to see it_

_You can when all these dark clouds disappear_

_Look up to the starlit sky, reignite the fire_

_You will shine, shine and fight the shadows in the sky (Shine)_

_You will shine, I see the light in your eyes (Shine)_

_You will shine, shine and fight the shadows in the sky (Shine)_

_Oh, you will fly up high, the light is in your eyes_

_Trust me, you will shine_

_(Still alive and breathing) Hey..._

_(Still alive and breathing) Hoh..._

_(Still alive and breathing) Hey.._

_(Still alive and breathing)_

_Still alive and breathing, hoh..._

_You will shine, shine and fight the shadows in the sky (Shine)_

_You will shine, I see the light in your eyes (Shine)_

_You will shine, shine and fight the shadows in the sky (Shine)_

_Oh, you will fly up high, the light is in your eyes_

_Oh, you will fly up high, the light is in your eyes_

_Trust me, you will shine..."_

* * *

"Thank you Malmo! Thank you!" exclaimed Natalia as she left the stage.

"Good start, and I love the jeans," Homura said to Mami as they rested from waving their flags, leaning on the poles a bit.

"Who do we have next?" Mami asked.

"Birgit time," Homura said, as the second pair of butterflies arrived.

"Heh." Everything turned to black and white for a few seconds.

* * *

_"I still remember_

_When that great feeling came to stay within my soul_

_Now, I'm standing on the road_

_Looking into my heart, where the wind is whistling_

_But I know, I know_

_Everything may change for the better_

_Every door that closes, will once open again_

_The ice will melt again and the leafless tree will blossom_

_Every end is just a new beginning_

_We need the night, so the day can bring light_

_So there can be a new beginning_

_Let the past be past_

_So there can be a new beginning again_

_The curtain opens again_

_The next act is about to begin, where I get up_

_The same soul, but with a new game ahead_

_My destiny can be changed, my path renewed_

_And I know, I know_

_Everything may change for the better_

_Every door that closes, will once open again_

_The ice will melt again and the leafless tree will blossom_

_Every end is just a new beginning_

_We need the night, so the day can bring light_

_So there can be a new beginning_

_Let the past be past_

_The ice will melt again and the leafless tree will blossom_

_Every end is just a new beginning_

_We need the night, so the day can bring light_

_So there can be a new beginning_

_Let the past be past_

_So there can be a new beginning again."_

* * *

The fog died down. "I love that number," said Homura. "Really powerful."

"Energetic, and she hit those high notes with such professionalism," Mami replied.

"Thank you Europe! Thank you Sweden! Thank you everyone, I love you!" Birgit exclaimed.

"Hannah Mancini's up," Homura said. "An American."

"Ooooh," Mami said.

* * *

_"Faster than light, here comes the night_

_Tomorrow is now_

_You flow through my veins, inside me you'll stay_

_There is no doubt_

_No one in this world, no diamonds, no pearls_

_Like your love divine_

_So high off the ground, we'll never come down_

_No limit, no sky_

_Straight into love, we'll break through the dawn_

_And light the world up from the sky when we collide_

_Straight into love and never let go_

_We'll light the world up from the sky into the night_

_We're turning the tide, with eyes open wide_

_There's no stopping now_

_With all that we have, we stand on the edge_

_Before we dive down_

_Straight into love, we'll break through the dawn_

_And light the world up from the sky when we collide_

_Straight into love, oh..._

_We'll light the world up from the sky into the night_

_We found the place where we belong_

_Out of the dark, our flame is strong_

_We're moving fast, we won't look back_

_Higher and higher we go_

_Straight into love, oh..._

_Straight into love_

_Straight into love_

_We'll light the world up from the sky into the night."_

* * *

"Thank you Malmo! Thank you, I love you!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Love you too, Hannah! Well done!" Homura said. "We salute you!"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she left the stage.

"I know everybody here. A little dubstep never hurt no one, and those dancers were really in sync," Homura said to Mami.

"That's the type of music for driving into the night in Japan," she replied.

"Time to hear Klapa S Mora." And another pair arrived.

* * *

_"I don't have gold to adorn you with_

_Only these two arms to embrace your soul_

_Oh misery, you're as hard as rock_

_Oh misery, you're like two drops of wine_

_I have nothing, only faith_

_And a little bit of pure love_

_Oh misery, you're as hard as rock_

_Oh misery, you're like two drops of wine_

_I have nothing, only faith_

_And a little bit of pure love_

_Oh beautiful rose of mine, for you I will live_

_And the last piece of dried old bread I'll share with you_

_Oh misery, you're as hard as rock_

_Oh misery, you're like two drops of wine_

_I have nothing, only faith_

_And a little bit of pure love_

_Oh misery, you're as hard as rock_

_Oh misery, misery, misery_

_Oh misery, you're as hard as rock_

_Oh misery, you're like two drops of wine_

_I have nothing, only faith_

_And a little bit of pure love_

_I have nothing, only faith_

_And a little bit of pure love_

_(Misery)..."_

* * *

"This is what you call a Croatian glee club," Mami said. "Good work. Otsukare-sama!" she said, calling out to the men.

"Thank you!" said one of the members.

"Sound like a glee club," Homura added. "Guess who's next."

"Emmelie?"

She pointed to the Danish butterfly on her head. "Good guess." They jumped to this number.

* * *

_"The sky is red tonight_

_We're on the edge tonight_

_No shooting star to guide us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?_

_Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_

_It's such a shame_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_So come and face me now_

_Here on the stage tonight_

_Let's leave the past behind us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?_

_Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_

_It's such a shame_

_Tell me_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now) What's gone between us has come between us_

_Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now) What's gone between us has come between us_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right?_

_Between us – only teardrops, only teardrops_

_Oh... only teardrops, only teardrops_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right?_

_Between us – only teardrops!"_

* * *

"All right Emmelie!" Homura roared.

"Thank you so much!" she said to her and to the others in the audience.

"As advertised," Mami added as Petra continued to share her humor with the crowd. "That's classic Emmelie de Forest."

"Give it up for Russia!" Petra said.

"Dina Garipova time," Mami said as a couple more butterflies arrived.

* * *

_"What if I could change the path of time?_

_What if I had a power to decide?_

_What if I could make us unify?_

_If I, if I..._

_What if we would open up the doors?_

_What if we could help each other more?_

_What if I could make you all believe?_

_If we, if we..._

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Why don't we always reach out to those_

_Who need us the most?_

_Together we can change the path of time_

_Together we have power to decide_

_The answer lies within our hearts and minds_

_Together, together_

_Together we can make a better place_

_On this little island out in space_

_Together we can change the world forever_

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Let's unite and make a change_

_Let's unite and write a new page_

_Come on sinners, come on saints_

_Have faith_

_Why don't we always reach out to those..._

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Why don't we always reach out to those_

_Who need us the most?"_

* * *

"Good work, Dina!" Homura said to her, still waving her light.

"Thank you!" Dina said to the crowd and to the two of them.

"You can never let go of politics," Mami said to Homura. "So these lyrics bring a strong message."

"Very strong message. Like they are desperate to win this thing. Much better than the Buranovo Grannies."

"Who's next, Akemi-san?"

"Zlata Ogenevich and the Ukraine."

"Gravity. This number is good, too."

* * *

_"Nothing comes from dreams but dreams_

_Still you believe in wonder_

_Something happens and it seems_

_Like a strike of thunder_

_Nothing comes from love but love_

_Why is it growing stronger?_

_I am falling from above_

_I will wait no longer_

_I'm like a butterfly_

_Spinning round a sword as if to dare_

_I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

_Hey... sha..._

_Ah yeah... lele..._

_See... lele..._

_Nothing comes from pride but pride_

_Mmh... my way is clear_

_Dancing on the edge tonight_

_Now I feel no fear_

_I'm like a butterfly_

_Spinning round a sword as if to dare_

_I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

_I'm like a butterfly (My gravity)_

_I'm like a butterfly_

_And I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

_Gravity!"_

* * *

"You got a lot of butterflies in your hair," Mami said to Homura.

"So do you. They look like flags cosplaying as butterflies."

"That's true."

"Butterfly, too...that is true to the theme this year. Clever?"

"Very. Who do we have next?"

"The home of Teach-In...the Netherlands and Anouk."

* * *

_"Isolated from the outside_

_Clouds have taken all the light_

_I have no control, it seems my_

_Thoughts wander all_

_Of the time, when I try to_

_Live life without you_

_Birds falling down the rooftops_

_Out of the sky like raindrops_

_No air, no pride_

_If being myself is what I do wrong_

_Then I would rather not be right_

_Hopes turned into fear and with my_

_One wing I can't fly_

_With sunrise, embrace my_

_Dreams tight and that's why_

_Birds falling down the rooftops_

_Out of the sky like raindrops_

_No air, no pride_

_Birds_

_To a place without fear, with no moonlight_

_(To a place without moonlight and fear)_

_All I need are trees and flowers and some sunlight_

_(All I need is trees, some flowers and sunlight)_

_Where memories are being made and where the old one dies_

_Where love ain't lost_

_Birds falling down the rooftops_

_Out of the sky like raindrops_

_Birds falling down the rooftops_

_Out of the sky like raindrops_

_No air, no pride_

_That's why birds don't fly."_

* * *

"Indie-sounding song right there," said Homura as Anpouk took a bow. "I don't think it will progress."

"Frankly, I would be surprised if Anouk got in," Mami said. "As if they voters and juries wanted to friendzone everybody."

"I would say so."

"And our next act is."

"Who See. Get ready to have your mind blown." As Mami took a gulp through her beads of sweat, Kyubey was lounging in the Green Room, saying hello to all the acts that performed. No contracts were made.

* * *

_"I'm taking you to a party, to to-to-to a party ty ty-ty-ty_

_To a party, I'm taking you to a party_

_I'm taking you to a party, to to-to-to a party ty ty-ty-ty_

_To a party, I'm taking you to a party_

_It's a party, it doesn't stop, beat after beat, verse after verse_

_The whole world is moving along, and the universe in one go_

_Come on, take me, set me free from all the awful stress during the year_

_I can't be paranoid anymore, it seems to be a good party_

_It's a non-stop party, outside, on the dance floor or at the bar_

_We're still there when the sun comes up, it's never a waste_

_Nothing's impossible, you just have to get in with the rhythm_

_The beat and the bass are so catchy, no one will leave with money in their pockets_

_We'll do it again tomorrow, hanging out with my buddies, not thinking about money_

_May it last all night and day_

_nd there will be even more, it will be even better, trust me_

_'Cause we're made for it_

_I'm taking you, I'm taking you, come with me_

_Come with me now_

_This is the night, it will never end_

_I'm taking you to a party_

_I need a party that won't stop until a girl is showing a piece of flesh_

_It's hot like an oven at 200 degrees, we're losing our mind, the strobe is flashing_

_The beat is crazy, it hits our head, my bag is burning, pour me a drink_

_Grill, garlic, parsley and fish, to make it through the day_

_Take me somewhere to cool my mind, somewhere where the music rocks_

_And doesn't stop, but just keeps pumping all night long, while everyone is there_

_My pressure's high, I hold on the pain, take me somewhere so I don't explode_

_Opening a can, the wonder of life, let's go to a party, where else should we go?_

_May it last all night and day_

_And there will be even more, it will be even better, trust me_

_'Cause we're made for it_

_I'm taking you, I'm taking you, come with me_

_Come with me now_

_This is the night, it will never end_

_I'm taking you to a party_

_Just let the beat kick, we're all buddies here_

_And the fact that our wallets are slim doesn't matter_

_Just let the beat kick, we're all buddies here_

_The drill will always roll, but money won't_

_I'm taking you to a party, to to-to-to a party ty ty-ty-ty_

_To a party, I'm taking you to a party_

_I'm taking you to a party, to to-to-to a party ty ty-ty-ty_

_To a party, I'm taking you to a party..."_

* * *

"Must be an AXE Deodorant ad in the making," Homura said, laughing. "No chance in qualifying. I hate astronauts."

"Thank you Europe!" exclaimed Nina.

"Who is next?" asked Mami. "That was scary."

"Andrius Pojavis. Lithuania." The butterflies were adding up.

* * *

_"I have to tell you something, it's been on my mind so long_

_I've got to tell you this, it's been on my mind way too long_

_I promised myself to tell_

_Instead I'm falling apart to see you here_

_If you don't know, I'm in love with you_

_When summertime falls, it becomes untrue_

_Because of my shoes I'm wearing today_

_One is called Love, the other is Pain, yeah..._

_So tell me now (So tell me now)_

_I'm in your head (I'm in your head)_

_I'm in your heart (I'm in your heart)_

_Tell me now (Tell me now)_

_Tell me now_

_Because I'm falling apart to see you here_

_If you don't know, I'm in love with you_

_When summertime falls, it becomes untrue_

_Because of my shoes I'm wearing today_

_One is called Love, the other is Pain_

_But still you don't know, I'm in love with you_

_When summertime falls, it becomes untrue_

_Because of my shoes I'm wearing today_

_One is called Love, the other is Pain_

_One is called Love, the other is Pain."_

* * *

"Thanks a million Sweden! Thanks Europe, I love you!" Andruis said to the crowd.

"I will surprised if he makes it," Mami said. "He doesn't seem motivated. If he looks he is, he's doing a good job faking it."

"I agree," Homura replied. "Not a dancer either. Backups give it a European feel to it."

"I suppose so. Next?"

"Solayoh, Alyona Lanskaya. Cha-cha?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

* * *

_"Friday night was going nowhere_

_Sitting in a small cafe_

_Feeling lonely, a little tired_

_I'd been working hard all day_

_Then a noise caught my attention_

_And I heard a wonderful sound_

_Coming at me like a tsunami_

_Nearly took my feet off the ground_

_A rush of excitement brought you to my ears_

_All beautiful people aha-ia ia-ia-ia..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night (Yeah)_

_Situation started improving_

_Maybe this was kismet now_

_And my body just started moving_

_I was really shaking down_

_Something happened when I was dancing_

_I could feel that powerful beat_

_Taking me to new dimensions_

_Waking up the devil in me_

_A heavenly chorus and love all around_

_All beautiful people aha-ia ia-ia-ia..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night (Yeah)_

_Chacha, hey_

_Hey, hey..._

_It feels like I'm dreaming_

_This word makes no sense_

_Let's sing it again now, ahey..._

_Solay..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night_

_We can make it into a cha-cha!"_

* * *

"Good job!" Homura said to Alyona and her group.

"Thank you!" she said to the crowd, blowing kisses.

"I think the backup singers were a little bit too dominant on that number," Mami said to Homura. "What do you think?"

"She also sounded tired, too. If she makes it, I'll ber surprised. And our hair is full of butterflies, Mami."

"Oh my."

"We have Moldova next. Aliona Moon."

* * *

_"A thousand sunsets lost in the sea, lost within us_

_A thousand sun rays used to bring morning light on our eyelashes_

_A thousand shooting stars captured our gaze_

_A thousand secular nights vanished away in the skies, but we stood by_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_A thousand tears can't wash away the pain of losing you_

_For a thousand nights, the silence swallows me, it wants me to forget you, it's asking too much_

_I can't believe that the feeling we had is in the past_

_I want a new beginning_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_I believed in your love, I hoped it wouldn't dry up_

_I believed in big dreams, but you chose to vanish_

_I couldn't believe that the feeling we had was in the past_

_I want a new beginning_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed..."_

* * *

"I guess the Moldovan language was a bit of a stretch, so they went with their neighbours and sung this in Romanian," Homura said.

"The Romanian language is beautiful, as is her dress," Mami said. "I want it..."

"You want to be shot down in flames?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I was only kidding."

"I know."

"Thank you," Aliona said to the fans, taking a bow.

"Who's next?" Madoka asked to Mami and Homura.

"Ireland," they both said.

"Ryan Dolan," Mami added.

Madoka had to giggle. "Wehihihihi!"

* * *

_"All our lives we've been afraid_

_Watching the world decline till nothing remains_

_But in our darkest hour, right before the dawn_

_The old world dies, the new day is born_

_We're gonna live like it's our last night alive_

_And we're dancing till the morning light_

_And even if the sun don't rise_

_In the end, only love survives_

_So be love, be love_

_Just be love (just be love), only love (only love)_

_We are love (we are love), only love (only love)_

_And when the stars are aligned, you got to make love a state of mind_

_'Cause in the end only love survives_

_So let the world collide, don't be afraid_

_If it's the end of time, love will remain_

_To live like it's the last night alive_

_And we're dancing till the morning light_

_And even if the sun don't rise_

_In the end, only love survives_

_So be love, be love_

_Just be love (just be love), only love (only love)_

_We are love (we are love), only love (only love)_

_And when the stars are aligned you got to make love a state of mind_

_'Cause in the end, only love survives_

_So be love (be love), only love, love, love_

_(Be love, only love) Only love, love, love_

_('Cause in the end) Only love survives!"_

* * *

"Thank you," said Ryan to the crowd before Petra addressed them again.

"Is this better than Jedward?" Madoka asked Homura.

"Much better, Madoka."

"I liked the music tonight, it's good. Wehihihihi!"

"It's nice music, Kaname-san."

"That's right, who's next?" she asked.

"Cyprus," Homura said. "Despina Olympious. From what I know, NHK is going to broadcast the grand final live."

"You think we're going to be interviewed?" Mami asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

_"For everything I lived, I never regret_

_For everything I loved, I don't feel sorry_

_For everything I want, I take my soul high_

_And for everything you gave me, I thank you_

_If you remember me_

_Tell me if I'm gonna see you again_

_I'm waiting for you_

_I'll always be here for you_

_For everything that joined our hearts in one_

_For everything we felt together, I miss you_

_And I will always be here for your hardest goodbye_

_For the sweetest "I love you" you ever said_

_If you remember me_

_Tell me if I'm gonna see you again_

_If you remember me_

_Tell me if I'm gonna, if I'm gonna see you again_

_I'm waiting for you_

_I'll always be here for you_

_If you remember me_

_Become a bright star_

_When the night falls_

_As I look into the sky_

_If you remember me_

_Become a star_

_As I look into the sky..."_

* * *

"Efcharisto! Tak, thank you!" Despina said to the crowd, waving their flags. Mami and Homura resumed waving their flags well before then.

"I don't know if she will be in, but it's a good song," Madoka said. "I've brushed up on my Greek, and those are good lyrics."

"You know what she is saying, Madoka?" Homura asked.

"I'm a Goddess. I know every language."

"Wow..."

"Who is next?" Mami asked.

"Belarus. Roberto Bellarossa. Hopefully the accent isn't too strong."

"Homura-chan," Madoka said, "it's a non-issue."

* * *

_"So the arrow shot right through her heart and rocked her to the core_

_And she fell so deep like she had never fell so deep before_

_But the pain was almost unbelievable_

_When the end was near, she felt the fear alive, alive, alive_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, give me something I can feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, something I can truly feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over again_

_'Cause he didn't fight for life when he was up against the wall_

_And he felt so scared for both of them, even though they had it all_

_There's a lesson that you always have to learn_

_Through the consequence of fire comes the burn_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, give me something I can feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, something I can truly feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over again_

_One last, one last, one last breath for life_

_Won't you give me, give me hope tonight?_

_I've been waiting for the bitter pill, give me something I can feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, something I can truly feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over again..."_

* * *

"Yeah, I think the accent was a bit strong for Roberto and he strained to hit the notes," Mami noted as Roberto took a bow.

"Harmony was good though, Mami-san," said Madoka.

"I consider it to be a success if Roberto goes through," Homura concludes.

"Here comes my personal favourites...Serbia and Moje 3."

* * *

_"Love, love doesn't exist, they say_

_They lie, don't be afraid when he's here_

_Love for your entire life and beyond_

_That's what it's going to be with him_

_I'll ask you in a year_

_When he cheats on you from all sides_

_Your heart is fish food_

_You should know that_

_I, like I'm crazy_

_I want to, then I don't want to believe_

_Because I don't know if I may_

_Yes, love is everywhere_

_I love, then I don't love_

_I would try everything with him_

_You're dreaming, you're dreaming of a world in colour, in blue_

_You're dreaming, because he's yours_

_Don't listen to his lies anymore_

_When he kisses you, you tell him nicely, you_

_I, like I'm crazy_

_I want to, then I don't want to believe_

_Because I don't know if I may_

_Yes, love is everywhere_

_I love, then I don't love_

_I would try everything with him_

_You would wait for him every night until dawn_

_He will make you coffee while you're still in bed_

_Trust me, sister, I'm doing you a favour_

_Lalala lalala lalala..._

_I, like I'm crazy_

_Love is everywhere_

_Yes, love is everywhere_

_I love, then I don't love_

_I would try everything with him_

_And maybe something more skilful..."_

* * *

"Thank you Europe!" said the girls of Moje 3 as Petra declared the polls open.

"I do not approve of their outfits," said Homura. "Too much like our cosplay. But I like the music."

"I think they're moe!" Madoka exclaimed. "Wehihihihi!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Mami said. "But maid fetish? That's nice for a con. Like Comiket, you know."

"So adorable. I want to HNNNNGH them!"

"The lines are open. Start voting now!" Petra said to the camera.

"And with that, the show is done, now we need to know who's in," Madoka said. Within minutes, Mami and Homura voted for every country. Denmark, Russia, Ukraine and Ireland were voted twice. "That was quick."

"Only a few minutes, that's all," Homura added. "I like the intermission act being set up."

The three of them didn't realize that Kyubey was in the Green Room, conversing with every act and gaining some information. Petra chatted with Birgit as Kyubey continued to get petted by some of the women. He elected to be cuddled by Emmelie, who took photos with her and the creature.

After the polls closed, an interval act that highlighted the Northern Lights as choreographed by Andreas Kleerup took place. "That was a good interval act," Madoka said to Homura and Mami, the latter looking at her watch. "As a Goddess, I have seen the Northern Lights multiple times."

"Multiple times?" Homura asked her.

"Enough times that...I have become the Northern Lights."

"And the legend of Kaname-san grows even bigger," Mami said. "She illuminates the night and brings forth the day, as the waves of green and blue dance in the horizon, under the pink nebulas above."

Lynda Woodruff, the EBU host. gave a visual tour of Sweden. Afterwards, Petra began to introduce the Big 5 entries, and Sweden. They were in the crowd.

"I like France and Amandine Bourgeois," Mami said. "It's somethimg I would listen while cycling in the cobblestoned streets of Paris."

"I like Germany!" Madoka exclaimed. "Tonight we can be...Gloooooriooous!"

"I'll go for Italy," Homura said. "L'Essenziale."

* * *

Jon Ola Sand, the head of Eurovision, confirmed that the results were valid and there were no improprieties.

"Who's going to be first?" Mami asked.

Petra announced the first name. "The first finalist is...Moldova!"

"There we go," Homura said. "Moldova."

"Our second finalist is...Lithuania!"

"What a surprise," Mami said.

"Our third finalist is...Ireland!"

"No surprise there," Madoka said.

"Congratulations. Our fourth finalist is...Estonia!"

"That was a good song," said Homura. "Good choice."

"The fifth finalist of this evening is...Belarus!"

"Wow, that's a good choice," Mami said.

"Our sixth finalist is...Denmark!" That drew a massive roar, understandably.

"Hallelujah!" Madoka exclaimed. "She's in!"

"The seventh finalist is...Russia!"

"No surprise," said Mami.

"Only three tickets remain," Petra said. "The eighth finalist is...Belgium!"

"This night continues to surprise me," said Mami. "Good job Roberto."

"The ninth finalist is...Ukraine!"

"That was pretty much expected, since we voted for her twice," said Homura.

"Yep," added Mami.

Petra went on. "And the tenth and the last finalist is...The Netherlands!"

"Europe decide to defy conventional logic and bring in Anouk," Madoka said. "Nice job, Netherlands."

"Those outfits by Moje 3 destroyed any chances they had," Homura deadpanned.

"Thank you everyone!" Petra said in Swedish to the fans who were leaving.

"Hey, I just noticed something," said Homura, pointing to Emmelie, at the front of the celebrating delegations on stage.

"Oh no," Mami said.

"K...Kyubey!?" Madoka exclaimed. "How did he...!?"

"What happened?" asked Emmelie to Kyubey in fear.

"Oh, no, I've been found out!" he said as the camera zoomed in on him, before panning to an angry Homura.

Homura had seen enough. The trip to back to the Johan was going to be rather quiet. "You freeloading, tresspassing son of a bitch, we're bringing the love in three! Two! ONE!" Zero!

* * *

**END CHAPTER 13**


	14. Alcohol, Alcohol, Alcohol Is Free!

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 14:**

**Alcohol, Alcohol, Alcohol Is Free!**

* * *

Kyubey was brought back to the Hotel Master Johan later that night after Homura Akemi and Mami Tomoe apologized to Emmelie De Forest on behalf of Kyubey for intruding the green room of the Malmo Arena during the first semi-final of the Eurovision Song Contest. Several punches, kicks and headbumps later, Kyubey was in a corner of the couple's suite, sleeping. Homura could not believe that she got embarrassed on European television because of Kyubey. As for Mami, taking it all in stride and making it a light moment was her preferred option.

The next day, after Homura and Mami watched the remaining rehearsals, the two of them went off to Ribersborg, also known as Ribban, to sulk in the sun and consummate. Mami took off her top and laid on the sand, relaxing. As for Homura, she also took off her top but elected to lay on her stomach. Homura was wearing a rainbow-colored bikini, while Mami's was floral print.

"He can be a bother, you know?" Homura said to Mami, fondling her cleavage lovingly like a couple of divine stress balls.

"Who?" she asked.

"Kyubey."

"I don't think he meant to intrude; he just wanted to meet everyone to understand the dynamics of Eurovision. You can't argue that he didn't learn a lot."

"That's true, but..." Homura took a motherly drink before resting her head inside Mami's rack, her hands feeling her ladyfriend's oh-so-soft skin and legs. "You know, he needs to learn that he's not supposed to be over there because he's going to make them uncomfortable."

"You're making me a bit uncomfortable by lying on top of me," Mami complained.

She pouted. "Sorry." She moved aside for a bit but continued to pleasure Mami's breasts with love. "I'm going to let Kyubey watch the show. Maybe he can wander about the streets, but he shouldn't be inside the arena when they're taping. It's just not a good idea."

"You're right, Akemi-san. I don't think Kyubey should be allowed out tomorrow." Mami orgasmed as Homura stimulated the spot between her legs after slipping her right hand underneath her bikini bottom. Very few people were on the beach this time around. It was a work day, after all. "We'll keep him inside. Akemi-san?"

"Mami?"

"You are amazing as always."

"I know. So," Homura said, as the two of them shared a long velvety kiss, "who are you tipping tomorrow?"

Mami thought about it for a while as Homura continued to fondle her like the toy she was. "Hmmm. I'll go for San Marino, Finland, Bulgaria, Iceland, Greece, Israel, Norway, Hungary, Georgia and Switzerland."

"I really do not like the chances of the Caucasus countries this year. So I'll go with San Marino, Finland, Bulgaria, Iceland, Greece, Israel, Norway, Hungary, Latvia and Switzerland."

"Those are good choices, Akemi-san."

"Ugggggh...Homura-chan, ohayo," groaned Madoka Kaname.

"Overslept inside my body again?"

"Yeah...what are you two talking about? And Homura-chan, are you doing weird things to Mami-san again?"

"We're talking about the second semi-final and, yes, I'm pleasuring Mami because she fit to be my toy."

"Try to go gentle on her, Homura-chan. Don't make her feel weird."

"Kaname-san, I'm okay," Mami said with a chuckle.

"If you say so. It's just...I still get worried about everybody, that's all."

"That so like you, Madoka," Homura said. "What about you?"

"Eh? Homura-chan, what about me?"

"Who are you picking in the second semi-final?"

"I like Latvia, Finland, Malta, Bulgaria, Iceland, Israel, Hungary, Norway, Georgia and Switzerland."

"The more I think about it," said Homura, her arms and legs wrapping around Mami like a dakimakura, "the more I am convinced that this is a financial decision rather than a decision on music."

"Countries that have a much better economy have a much better chance at hosting Eurovision," Mami mused. "So the Nordic countries have a good chance at getting it done."

"Can you imagine if San Marino ended up winning it all, Homura-chan, Mami-san?" Madoka asked. "Can they afford it?"

"Well, San Marino has had a balanced economy for years, so they can always ask Italy to help finance the contest to an extent, but I really don't know how that's going to work out," Homura replied.

"San Marino's got a good song, Kaname-san," Mami added. "I could fight demons with that as my background music. It's worthy of a Tiro Finale, that's for sure."

"I like this beach," Homura said. "It allows me...to do this to you, Mami."

"Eh?" Mami found her lips locked with Homura's, and as they shared a deep, velvety kiss, Madoka sighed as the two of them made love to each other, their cores making sweet music, their skin meeting each other more than halfway, their hearts beating as one. The passion grew stronger. The flames grew higher. And they were surrounded by butterflies of every colour as Homura and Mami took each other higher and higher and higher.

Indeed, truly to Loreen's prophecy, they were going u-u-u-u-u-u-up. By the time they returned to the hotel room that night, they were ready for another long night of rest...in their underwear. Again.

* * *

Nightfall came to Malmo on Thursday. Mami and Homura brought their flags and knapsacks, but no Kyubey. He decided to just wander about the town without going to the Arena. The second semi-final was just hours away. It was hours away, and the two of them were on the shuttle heading down there.

"You think Latvia is one of the more underrated entries this year?" Mami asked Homura as they went inside.

"Definitely underrated. I don't think anybody is willing to give them a chance in this one. The worst entry, to me, is Romania."

"Why?"

"Falsetto singer singing a techno dancepop track. It's one of those...cringe-worthy numbers and makes Macedonia's entry tolerable. Macedonia and Romania...you can write those two off. It will be a miracle if either of them go through."

"I don't think they stand a chance. But what you think of Switzerland and Takasa."

"You mean Heilsarmee?"

"Well, they're known as Takasa because no political references are allowed in Eurovision. They are anti-gay. I like the song, but their background is a huge minus. If they end up winning it all, Europe would be up in arms, even though they have the cash to host it next year."

"Well said, Mami. Oh, I have something on my Twitter." She took a look. "It's from Kyouko. 'I am so jealous of you AkemiHomura and TomoeMami going topless in Sweden. #SoLucky' No surprise."

"I really have no idea how this is going to turn out; I just made predictions yesterday," Madoka said. The opening act was a troupe of break-dancers simulating musical instruments. "This is neat."

"Well...I guess you can say that, Madoka."

"Another piece of nice choreography," Mami said as a wave of BMX bikers and break-dancers painted a palette full of colours. The canvas became an oversized laptop, an audio editing machine.

"Welcome to the Eurovision Song Contest 2013!" Petra Mede said, as she introduced herself again and went through the usual red tape in English and French, surrounded by the fans and the flags. This time, they could not vote because Sweden was not allowed to vote in this semi-final. This was all about the music.

"Hello again, Petra-san," Mami said.

"Malmo, are you ready to start the competition? No time to lose then...Let the Eurovision Song Contest begin!" Petra exclaimed, as the first act, PeR from Latvia, got going. And the first butterflies arrived on Homura's and Mami's heads. They were back. Slightly bigger, too.

* * *

_"Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Ladies and gentlemen, I need a starlight_

_'Cause never have I had a day without a fight_

_I slide through the darkness, it took me to a height_

_Of a lonesome, cold and a never ending night_

_I'm the man on the moon, call me Andy Kaufman_

_There are demons inside me but I'm-a stomp 'em_

_I, I know I can be an unstoppable force_

_I try, man, let me take a walk on the bright side_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_A lot of thoughts in my head keep pulling me down_

_So many guests in my house, I couldn't notice the sound_

_Of the doorbell, telling they're about to come_

_I'm surrounded by problems, I got to run_

_(But no) I keep pulling myself up_

_(But no) I keep pulling myself up_

_I'm on a mission to fulfill my vision_

_All day, every day, never ever, ever give up_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly_

_Here we go, here we go_

_So alive, in the sky we can fly..."_

* * *

"Ralfs Eilands is good, but I don't know if PeR will qualify for Latvia," Homura said as the neon lights died down. "Pretentious overconfidence, but it might help them."

"I'd give him and Edmunds Rasmanis a 50-50 chance," Mami concluded.

"Good start," Madoka said.

"May the force be with you! Peace!" Ralfs exclaimed as he and Edmunds left the stage.

"We got San Marino next," said Homura.

"I got them in this one," Mami said. In the second part of the number, Mami and Homura flew their flags proudly.

* * *

_"Hoo... mmh..._

_Sometimes inside of me_

_I've felt an emptiness that_

_Called me from within_

_Come now to see the truth_

_There's a bridge over the immensity_

_What am I, deep inside of me?_

_God's fragile dream_

_With a body made like this_

_Big eyes, colours, die living_

_Renewed for eternity_

_Fly, fly, may the strength come_

_Always alone towards another freedom_

_The new butterfly always leaves behind_

_The chrysalis you once were_

_Empty without me_

_You know that from the clouds_

_The rain will soon fall down_

_It happens suddenly_

_Wings drowned in tears that don't dry_

_The wind will come soon_

_And you fly, fly, fly away from yourself_

_Always alone until a reflection appears_

_In the mirror that steals the image_

_In thousand pieces of vertigo_

_And light will shine_

_How much life is there?_

_I've never noticed it_

_And if you still don't know it_

_The universe, it's us_

_Fly, may the strength come_

_Never alone again, towards another freedom_

_The new butterfly leaves behind_

_The chrysalis and even more_

_Empty without me_

_Fly, you'll be in joy_

_Never alone again in our immensity_

_Sudden love, like a new sun_

_Everything will change_

_Fly, fly, fly together with me!"_

* * *

"That was beautiful, Valentina!" Homura said, enthused.

"She really laid it out on the line," Mami said. "I kinda feel sorry for her. If she struggled like she did..."

"Hope, you two," Madoka said. "Just believe."

Homura took a look at her iPad and did a few idle swipes. "We have Esma and Lozano next. Longshot, from my view."

"Who?" Mami asked.

"Who?" Madoka asked.

A sweat drop came down Homura's head. "Never mind."

* * *

_"It's not like before_

_The good times are gone_

_In the good or in the bad_

_We were living_

_Before the dawn_

_Be next to me_

_In the new day_

_Me and you to be together_

_Before the dawn_

_Stay next to me_

_Now it's the time_

_For beautiful days_

_Stay next to me_

_Me, Esma, singing to you_

_Will warm your hearts_

_Me, Esma, singing to you_

_Will warm your hearts_

_So, shake your hips_

_Come on now, get up all gypsies_

_If you come back_

_The good times will come back too_

_Either joy or sorrow_

_We will share together_

_Before the dawn_

_Stay next to me_

_Now it's the time_

_For beautiful days_

_Stay next to me_

_Me, Esma, singing to you_

_Will warm your hearts_

_Me, Esma, singing to you_

_Will warm your hearts_

_So, shake your hips_

_Come on now, get up all gypsies_

_Before the dawn_

_Stay next to me_

_Now it's the time_

_For beautiful days_

_Stay next to me..."_

* * *

"Ne, Esma-obaa-chan, are you all right?" Madoka asked.

"I don't think they're going through," Homura replied.

"Thank you Europe!" Lozano said to the crowd.

"I like Azerbaijan, but I don't like their human right policies," Mami added.

"Well, the singer here is good," said Homura.

* * *

_"Should have seen it coming when I saw you_

_Should have had the sense to stop and walk away_

_It was gonna turn out complicated_

_We've hit overload, about to explode_

_If love was a mountain_

_I'd climb up to the highest of them all_

_I'd swim across the ocean if you'd call_

_I'm lost in your smile_

_Freefalling for miles_

_Hold me, just unfold me_

_Unchain my soul, give me love, make me whole_

_Hold me, if it's only for this moment in time_

_Now I'm yours and your mine_

_So hold me_

_Take a little time then you'll know better_

_Then to think about giving in on the one you love_

_Can we go back and freeze the moment?_

_Where we used to be free, was only you and me_

_Hold me, just unfold me_

_Unchain my soul, give me love, make me whole_

_Hold me, if it's only for this moment in time_

_Now I'm yours and your mine_

_Remember how we used to laugh_

_But now you're running from the past_

_Let's find a way to carry on_

_Remember how love used to be_

_You said I was your fantasy_

_Can't take another night alone_

_So come on home_

_Hold me, just unfold me_

_Unchain my soul, give me love, make me whole_

_Hold me, if it's only for this moment in time_

_Now I'm yours and your mine_

_So hold me..."_

* * *

"I can't see Azerbaijan hosting this next year," Homura said to the two of them. "They already hosted it last year."

"But you have to admit, Homura-chan, Farid Mammadov is going to make it to the final," Madoka replied.

"Who's next?" asked Mami. "I forgot who is next."

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen," Homura said.

"Isn't she dead, though?" Madoka asked her.

"No, she just came back. In the form of Krista Siegfrieds."

"...eh?"

* * *

_"Spying on you undercover, drinking coffee with your mother_

_Am I getting closer?_

_Baby, I feel like a sinner, skipping dinner to get thinner_

_Where is my proposal?_

_I'm your slave and you're my master_

_Oh baby, come on, take a shot_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I'll love you endlessly_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_I know where the future's heading, I can see my perfect wedding_

_Isn't that just bracing?_

_I don't think that I know ladies who will give you cuter babies_

_Isn't that amazing?_

_I'm your slave and you're my master_

_Oh baby, come on, take a shot_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I love you endlessly_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_This is the day, I don't wanna wait much longer now_

_If you run away, I'm gonna find you anyhow_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

_What ya waiting, what ya waiting_

_What ya waiting, what ya waiting for?_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I love you endlessly_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong!"_

* * *

"Thank you Europe!" Krista exclaimed after kissing one of her backup singers.

"If I was male, I would work as a deacon, and I would preside over weddings in Las Vegas," Madoka said. "Too bad that won't happen in this timeline."

"You're fine being my girl, Madoka," Homura said.

"Akemi-san."

"Mami."

"Krista going to be singing on Saturday," Mami said to her as Lynda Woodruff talked about her travels in Denmark and Malmo, including Zlatan Ibrahimovic's stomping grounds. "You can set it stone, or something."

"Katy Petty meets Eila. Next is Dr. Gianluca Bezzina. Massachusetts, Nevada, California, Maryland, Maine, Massachusetts...I already said that already. I support Gay Marriage. Krista pandering to the liberal voters."

"So do we," Madoka and Mami said with a nod.

* * *

_"Whoah... oh..._

_Whoah... oh..._

_His name is Jeremy, working in IT_

_Never questions why he has always been_

_An extra careful guy, sensitive and shy_

_Risk assessment is his investment in a life of no surprise_

_Till she walked into his life_

_She, spontaneous indeed, uncertainty's her creed_

_She has always been neither black or white_

_Just a curious delight_

_She threw affection in his direction, a collection of her smiles_

_And to his surprise, whoah..._

_She's like tomorrow, oh so distant_

_She just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow, she is always one day away_

_All the time she slips away, it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow, whoah... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, whoah... oh..._

_He fell for her too fast, we all thought it wouldn't last_

_'Cause good ol' Jeremy likes his rigorous routine_

_'Cause he only thinks today but tomorrow is her way_

_So find a new direction and you will be okay_

_She's like tomorrow, so distant, she just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow, she is always one day away_

_All the time she slips away, it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_She's like tomorrow, oh so distant, she just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow, she is always one day away_

_One day away (One day away)_

_One day away (One day away)_

_And all the time she slips away, it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow (Oh... oh...)_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow (Oh... oh...)_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow!"_

* * *

"Thank you Europe!" said Gianluca to the crowd.

"He didn't have to overwork his singing, Dr. Gianluca Bezzina didn't," Mami noticed.

"He has a day job, he has no pressure, it would be impractical for Malta to host it anyway, so he could just take it easy," Homura said.

"I liked the fact the lyrics were on screen," Madoka added. "Everybody was singing along."

"If Malta gets in and follows Kurt Calleja, it's a big victory for them," Mami said.

"Elitsa and Stoyan are back," said Homura. "If Bulgaria is going to come back to this, they need a proven duo, and this is the one."

* * *

_"Only champions!_

_Only champions!_

_They fly high1 and jump far._

_All the heroes, they are the best,_

_Strong, wild and happy._

_Only crazy ones, only champions,_

_Golden lads, lasses for millions._

_Are there young people, are there crazy ones?_

_The whole village has come4; sing, don't be afraid!_

_Only champions!_

_Only champions!_

_Are there young people, are there crazy ones?_

_The whole village has come; sing, don't be afraid!_

_Only crazy ones, only champions,_

_Golden lads, lasses for millions._

_Only crazy ones, only champions,_

_Golden lads, lasses for millions._

_Only crazy ones, only champions,_

_Golden lads, lasses for millions!"_

* * *

"The best drumming in Eurovision comes from Bulgaria," Mami said. "Kaname-san. Akemi-san. Do you agree?"

"I do, Mami-san," Madoka said.

"Good cadences, and a little gong at the end," said Homura.

"We love you Europe!" exclaimed Elitsa.

"Iceland is going to be in this one. I like their singer. A nice man named Eybor. Ambiance of this song: it's like you're going fishing off the coast of Reykjavik."

"I'm too young to think about retirement, Akemi-san," Mami deadpanned as they looked to the stage.

* * *

_"I went on the longest journey._

_I went on, restlessly._

_Thought of nothing, not even the next day._

_The loneliness and quietness I chose._

_I have life, I have life, over hardship I drift._

_I have life, I have life because of you._

_When difficulties come, over mountains high, I climb_

_I have life, I have life, I have life._

_I didn't understand the love that made everything move_

_Was scared to embrace and to exist._

_Felt I didn't deserve to open my mind_

_And let the bright light of love step in._

_I have life, I have life, over hardship I drift._

_I have life, I have life because of you._

_When difficulties come, over mountains high, I climb_

_I have life, I have life, I have life._

_And I believe, yes I believe_

_The beautiful sky might open_

_And the breathtaking love will flow over me._

_I have life, I have life, over hardship I drift._

_I have life, I have life because of you._

_When difficulties come, over mountains high, I climb_

_I have life, I have life because of you._

_I have life, I have life, I have life."_

* * *

"This will be sung on Saturday," Madoka said. "It fits the place so well, and the lyrics are true and relevant."

"Very powerful," Mami said.

"It's going to get a lot of points," Homura said. "Very professional performance."

"Thank you!" Eybor said in his tongue.

"Koza Mostra will probably be in this one too," Homura said. Madoka and Mami were sweating it out.

"Why?" Madoka asked.

"Because the Macedonian song change is just a cheap and fast way to send Greece to the final: at the expense of Macedonia. I see what they did there."

"You really like to read between the lines, Homura-chan," she deadpanned.

Homura responded by flipping her hair nonchalantly. "Homu." Before they knew it, they were doing their best Rockettes impersonation.

* * *

_"The heavy sea found us (when we were passing) through Via Egnatia_

_Beaufort forces take us on the open sea_

_The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights_

_And the ship's fore is heading towards Grevena_

_In a sea of whisky_

_We're castaways and who can find us_

_And the whole earth gets dizzy, staggers_

_Someone with his head like a strainer_

_And the car like a fishing boat_

_Who has put it wheel and sail?_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free, alcohol is free_

_There's waves and it's raging_

_And the mermaid is asking_

_But Alekos is drunk, fair lady_

_There's a traffic light in the middle of the sea_

_Dude, we were found out_

_Who took my little house far away, far away?_

_The heavy sea found us when we were passing through Via Egnatia_

_Beaufort forces take us on the open sea_

_The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights?_

_And the ship's fore is heading towards Grevena_

_The heavy sea found us when we were passing through Via Egnatia_

_Beaufort forces take us on the open sea_

_The course might be a little wrong, who is playing with the lights?_

_And the ship's fore is heading towards Grevena_

_The whisky is not to blame_

_The ice cubes were bombs_

_Even the boat eventually has wheels_

_Alcotest and traffic cop_

_The road wasn't made for us_

_A downhill is starting in the sea..._

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free, alcohol is free!"_

* * *

"Greece can't afford to host next year, but I think they will be in the final," Homura said.

"That was good," Mami said.

"Wehihihihihi!" Madoka giggled.

"Thank you!" Agathonas Iakovides said in Greek.

"Moran Mazor is next," Homura said to them. "There is a problem with this, though, Mami."

"What?" she asked.

"Moran is no Dana International."

* * *

_"In the night the rain stops his drops,_

_Still trying to steal a smile from his lips,_

_How much the silence tells and how much it hides,_

_How much truth has left between all the wondering…_

_Only for him, I can forget the cold, and thanks to him, I will the light in the dark,_

_Only for him I will go and cross all the borders,_

_Only for him I will find answers to the questions..._

_In the days I'll keep for him a warm and enveloping look,_

_Still trying to stroke his face quietly,_

_How many tears has passed and how many has left,_

_How many hopes was built and how many broken..._

_Only for him…._

_In the days I'll keep for him a warm and enveloping look,_

_Still trying to stroke his face quietlyyyyyy_

_Only for hiiiiiim!_

_I can forget the cold, and thanks to him, I will the light in the dark,_

_Only for him I will go and cross all the borders,_

_Only for him I will find answers to the questions..."_

* * *

"Thank you," Moran said to the crowd.

"Powerful lyrics nonetheless," said Madoka. "I like her song. It's good."

"Still, it's not Dana International," Homura reminded her.

"So? It's still good!"

"Kaname-san is right, Akemi-san," Mami said.

"Mami-san!"

"You shouldn't sell Mazor-san's performance short," she went on to say.

"Fine, I defer. The Sarah Palin wannabe."

"Thank you, Akemi-san. Now if you will be willing to tell us who is next?"

"Gor Sujyan and Dorians. Might be one of the more underrated songs of this contest. Have a listen, Madoka, Mami."

* * *

_"Who's the one that starts a war?_

_Who's dictating what is less and more?_

_Who can change the night and day?_

_Who's the one with clever face?_

_That can tell us what is in the space?_

_Playing games that none can play_

_Maybe someday we'll break the wall_

_Maybe the light will touch us all_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Who's the one that has the right?_

_Treat us wrong and tell us what is right?_

_Bringing crowd against the squad_

_Who has honesty to show?_

_Who can tell us "I don't know"?_

_Who's the man and who's the god?_

_Maybe someday we'll break the wall_

_Maybe the light will touch us all_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, we have done it_

_We can save you, we can stop it_

_Lonely planet, we have done it_

_We can save you, we can stop it_

_We can stop it, we can stop it_

_We can stop it, we can stop it_

_For the world!"_

* * *

"Thank you!" Gor said in Armenian.

"Heartfelt performance, and I like the big guy with the keyboard," Mami said. "He would make a nice uncle."

"A rich Armenian uncle?" Homura asked.

"A business partner of my deceased father."

"That's more like it. I think it has a chance, like the next song. Kedvesem."

"ByeAlex, right?" Mami asked her.

"Could sneak it, like it did in A Dal."

"A good possibility."

* * *

_"My sweetheart of a girl named_

_Wolves and raised_

_She danced a délibábbal_

_And then quietly slipped away from my sweetheart_

_O my darling_

_My sweetheart of a girl named_

_Embraces seven continents_

_Beautiful sea splashes_

_Dance among the clouds above my darling_

_O my darling_

_Because to me,_

_There is now nothing but my love, my darling, O_

_Wherever you are, it is good for me, so good for me, because_

_We always find me, my darling, my darling_

_I hum: it's so good to me, so it's good for me, this song_

_My sweetheart, a girl named_

_Whimsical dreams torn_

_Messy hair in the morning_

_Winds weaves, from other parts of the dear_

_O my darling_

_My sweetheart the infinite_

_New pulls and never afraid_

_Rozmaringból coach prepares_

_Crickets pulled, so it calms nicely_

_O my darling_

_Because to me,_

_There is now nothing but my love, my darling, O_

_Wherever you are, it is good for me, so good for me, because_

_We always find me, my darling, my darling_

_I hum: it's so good to me, so it's good for me, this song_

_Because to me,_

_There is now nothing but my love, my darling, O_

_Wherever you are, it is good for me, so good for me, because_

_Always find me, my darling, my darling_

_I hum: it's so good to me, so it's good for me, this song..."_

* * *

"This is for Hungary," Alex said as he left the stage.

"And I think that video in the background is the official video for ByeAlex in this contest," Homura noted.

"Good background," Madoka said.

"Hungary always brings in consistent performances every year," Mami added. "I liked Kati Wolf. So this is more of the same."

"We have Margaret Berger, who is a lock to be performing Saturday," Homura said. "This should be something to listen to."

* * *

_"A cocoon in a silent tree_

_Through the dark night you listen to me_

_When I whisper broken words in your ear_

_And you push, you push me hard to the surface_

_I'm blinded at heart, but you wake me_

_You wake me up from the snow where I was born_

_Now I can see_

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel_

_I feed you my love_

_You put a knife against my back_

_And you dare me to face the attack_

_You say for cowards, there's no reward_

_Feel the heat_

_Oh... take my hand, I trust your word_

_Bring the fire, I don't care if it hurts_

_I have the future on my tongue_

_Give me a kiss_

_Now I can see_

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel_

_So I feed you my love_

_You put a knife against my back_

_And you dare me to face the attack_

_You say for cowards, there's no reward_

_I have the future on my tongue_

_Now I can see, hoh..._

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel, mmh yeah..._

_So I feed you my love_

_Feed you my love_

_So I feed you my love..."_

* * *

"Thank you, I love you!" Margaret said.

"Well done, Margaret!" Homura exclaimed.

"Thank you!"

"I think this is going to be a bit of a mere formality this round," she said to her ladyfriend, taking a rest from her flag-waving.

"I think so too," Madoka added. "I think some of the performers are tired from all the rehearsals."

"I noticed that, too," Mami said as she listened to some sound bites from Madame Lys Assia. "I pray Valentina is going to be okay."

"Madame Lys could have represented San Marino or Switzerland again, but it didn't work out," said Homura. "She sounds Canadian, though."

"I suppose so. Like a first-generation?"

"Yeah. Adrian and Bledar are next for Albania. I tag them as a longshot."

* * *

_"I came from afar_

_A curse and cloud in the time of dust found_

_Was I very nearby and touched only fire wild_

_Spoke in silence only, wished merely a glory_

_The dream I found, when parted out_

_A gleam of light, a slight breath just you unlike_

_A gleam of light, a slight breath just you unlike,_

_Incoming from afar_

_Seeing changes, a thirst, a yearning you've got_

_Life itself gone, flies away, this language asks for_

_It was a place where you were born, shared the bravery_

_The love for years you had gifted_

_You ran, freedom you found_

_You ran, freedom you found_

_This land raised us_

_One language only speak we shall, no more tears hence_

_All around the world be, a stranger no more you shall_

_Let the new start commence in communion and brotherhood_

_Because the dream I found when I parted out_

_A gleam of light, a breath you unlike_

_You ran, freedom you found_

_A gleam of light, a breath you unlike_

_You ran, freedom you found_

_A gleam of light, a breath you unlike_

_You ran, freedom you found_

_A gleam of light, a breath you unlike_

_You ran, freedom you found..."_

* * *

"Thank you Europe!" said Adrian and Bledar.

"The reason why that song is not going to get in," said Homura, "is because a lot of Europeans see it as a plagiarism of a Serbian song. So this would be an upset if Albania will go to the final."

"You think so, Akemi-san?" asked Mami.

"I am 100 percent confident."

"I liked the number," Madoka added.

"This is another underrated piece with a lot of power coming up. Nodi and Sophie with 'Waterfall' for Georgia."

* * *

_"There's no me without you_

_Don't know what I would do_

_You're my heartbeat, I'm breathing because of you_

_There's no world without us_

_Dreams would turn into dust_

_You're the reason, the reason I make it through_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_In a moment like this_

_I'm in a state of bliss_

_I'm swept away, I look into an open sky_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_My heart is higher than the highest kite_

_I feel how all your love surrounds me_

_Standing in a waterfall_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall..."_

* * *

"Thank you Europe!" said Nodi to the fans.

"Oh God, that was a bit off key from Sophie. Anyway, I really think this will be a down year for the Caucasus and Balkan Regions," Homura said. "It goes down to who has more Euros to host next year's show."

"I'm getting that strange feeling, too," Mami said. "Really weird."

"But the Caucasus might get it because of the oil money and the refineries," Madoka said.

"I just think it's going to be awkward if Eurovision returns to the Caucasus region next year."

"Next up...those guys," Homura said.

"Who?"

"The 94-year old bass player from the Salvation Army."

"Oh...them," Madoka and Mami said.

* * *

_"When the times are getting rough, gold and silver turn to dust_

_People build their barricades out of jealousy and hate_

_But there's one thing they could never, never ever separate_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_We build castles with our hands, on a solid ground they stand_

_They're our shelter from the storm, keep us safe and keep us warm_

_No, there's nothing that can hurt us, whatever there may come_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_Time is flowing to the sea, but it's still you and me_

_Nothing's like it used to be, but we're here, you and me_

_Ah... let it hear from near and far_

_This is how it's meant to be, we're together, you and me_

_Ah... nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me_

_Ah, nothing can tear us apart_

_Sailing on a stormy sea, we're together, you and me!"_

* * *

"I think they will go through," Madoka said. "Ganbare, Emil-ojisan!"

"A true great-grandfather," Mami added.

"And this idiot from Romania wraps it up," Homura said.

"Who, Akemi-san?"

"Cezar, from Romania. With the crappy falsetto. If he goes in, I will be up in arms."

* * *

_"Love is so bright_

_Like a diamond in the light_

_Love is so, so true_

_I can paint my world in blue_

_Love is so deep_

_And it makes my life complete_

_Like a mountain in the sky_

_Love is high, so high_

_It's my life and I know it's not forever_

_It's my life and I'll share it all with you_

_It's my life, we were meant to be together_

_I'll give my life to you_

_Love is so strong_

_In the heart where you belong_

_It's a dream, a desire_

_And is burning like a fire_

_Love is so deep_

_And it makes my life complete_

_Like a mountain in the sky_

_Love is high, so high_

_It's my life, it's my life, it's my life_

_I'll find my story and fight for my glory of love, love..._

_It's my life and I know it's not forever_

_It's my life and I'll share it all with you_

_It's my life, we were meant to be together_

_I'll give my life to you_

_It's my life and I know it's not forever_

_It's my life and I'll share it all with you_

_It's my life, we were meant to be together_

_I'll give my life to you..."_

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you very much, I love you all!" Cezar said in his deep voice before turning it over to Petra with the house rules.

"That was awful!" Mami said. "How did he fake such a high falsetto? Okashi!"

"That was so weird," Madoka said. "Eurovision indeed."

"Mandinga was so much better," Homura added. "Romania does not want to host this, and it's better off that they don't."

"The lines are now open, which means you have a job to do. Europe, start voting now!" Petra said, pointing to the crowd before retiring to the green room. Mami, Homura and Madoka did not realize that Kyubey got in through the back door and arrived ahead of them by one hour flat. He was sleeping in the green room before jumping into Krista's lap.

"I think Berger-san was taking it easy," Mami said as Petra chatted with Moran. "What do you think, Akemi-san, Kaname-san?"

"It doesn't matter if she went half-gas or full-gas," Homura said. "She will be in the final, or else the voters didn't care about this batch."

"Homura-chan is right, Mami-san," Madoka said. "She's going to be in it."

"We're all in the same boat then, Kaname-san!"

"Homura-chan?"

"Madoka."

"I will leave your body for a bit. I'll be back in several minutes."

"Come back soon. Madoka, you are amazing as always."

"Thank you for understanding, Homura-chan." A ball of light left Homura's body, and Homura watched it float away towards the direction of Jon Ola Sand, the EBU Executive Director.

Petra counted down the lines closing, before introducing the interval act. "Europe, stop voting now!" she said before introducing Agnes and Darin as the interval act.

"I love this interval act," said Mami. "Sweden is a factory of pop music."

"Give a big hand to Darin and Agnes, two young performers!" Petra said, before introducing the Big 5 acts and Sweden and confirming with Jon that the votes were valid. They were.

* * *

"We now reached the moment we've all been waiting for," Petra said. "Let's reveal the winners." Madoka left Jon for the Green Room to check the mood of the delegations there. "The first finalist is...Hungary!"

"Surprising," Homura said.

"And the second finalist is...Azerbaijan."

"They might do it again," Mami said.

"And the third finalist tonight is...Georgia!"

"Wow..."

"Moving on to the fourth finalist...it's Romania!"

"Biggest surprise of the night," Homura said. "If I find Kyubey here, he is toast."

"Calm down, Akemi-san!" Mami said to her. The tension was so thick...a knife couldn't cut it. Not even a lollipop chainsaw could do the job.

"And the fifth finalist is...Norway!"

"No surprise..."

"And the sixth finalist is...Iceland!"

"That was going through," Mami said.

"The seventh finalist is...Armenia!"

"I think Big Oil is giving them the nod! Kaname-san was right!"

"That's Madoka for you, Mami," Homura said.

"There are 10 artists left, but only three will go through," Petra said. "The eight finalist you have chosen...is Finland."

"That was not a surprise," Homura replied.

"The ninth finalist...it's Malta!"

"They've done it again," Mami said.

"The 10th and the last finalist is...Greece!"

Madoka flew back over to Homura and fused with her. "I checked the votes and it looks like they want the contest to go back to the Caucasus region, Homura-chan," Madoka said. "They also wanted Malta to be in the Grand Final for one more year."

"I will be surprised if Romania finishes top 10," Mami said. "They have no chance to win this thing. Kaname-san."

"Yes?"

"You were right all along about the Caucasus countries having the money to host this because of Big Oil."

"Good night, au revoir Europe!" Petra said.

"And I am glad Switzerland is not going through because that group Takasa will be forever linked with the Salvation Army," Mami added. "A lot of countries overperformed at this one: Malta, Romania, and Armenia..."

"I am convinced that even if Romania get points, they're not winning this. Spare a thought for San Marino, will you?" Homura said as the 10 entries that went through saluted the crowd.

"Ne, Homura-chan," asked Madoka to Homura.

"Yeah?"

"I think...I see...oh no!"

"What? What is it, Madoka?"

"I see him! Kyubey!" He was being cradled by Krista, in an unusually blissful mood.

"You are so adorable, you sweet thing," Krista said, hugging Kyubey. "My little good luck charm."

"Thank you, Krista Siegfrids but, I can't breathe," he replied. Then he turned around, and he saw Homura's aura. Really, really bad. "Ulp..."

Madoka was scared for her lover. "Homura-chan..."

Mami turned to an invisible camera in the crowd and elected to smash the fourth wall out of sheer desperation. "Europe, this won't end well!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 14**


	15. We Got The Power

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 15:**

**We Got The Power**

* * *

The next day, back at the Hotel Master Johan after she went to do some surfing, Homura Akemi could not wonder why Kyubey was able to sneak into the Malmo Arena for a second time, infiltrating the green room. First it was Emmelie De Forest. Now it was Krista Siegfrids. Who was next...Bonnie Tyler? She was tired of beating up Kyubey, so she decided to let him sleep in the corner while she lay next to Mami Tomoe. They has nothing on, except for their panties, and Homura was deep in thought.

"How does he do it?" she asked Mami, still shaking her head.

"He just does," she replied as Homura began to fondle her again out of frustration. "Kyubey likes Sweden and the people here. It's just how he does things."

"I was impressed by the act from Finland. So progressive in its approach. I hope gay rights wins out in Europe, because the east is very conservative when it comes to stuff like that."

"I don't think Finland is going to win, Akemi-san, but they will get some points from the countries leaning to the left."

"You think so?"

"That's politics for you. The EBU always tries to remove politics from the music but it can't be done."

Homura continued to be lost in thought, her right hand caressing Mami's left breast like a stress ball. "With Europe stuck in teeth-gnashing austerity, the message of the continent being broke is really strong and it shouldn't be restrained." A pink ball of light left Homura's body. "Madoka?"

"Homura-chan, I'll be back," Madoka Kaname said, floating above the two of them as a ball of light.

"What are you gonna do, Kaname-san?" Mami asked.

"I'm going to reenergize the performers as they sleep so that they will be able to put on a good show tomorrow."

"Come back quickly, Madoka," Homura said. "You belong to me."

"Wehihihihi!" And she left.

"We should sleep, too," Mami said to Homura. "Good night, Akemi-san."

"Good night, Mami," Homura said as the two of them melted into each other's dreams for the night. A few hours later, Madoka would return and fuse back into Homura.

* * *

A lone cock stood atop the Hotel Master Johan, crowing to signal the start of Saturday. This was it: the day of the Eurovision Song Contest Grand Final. It was 12:00 p.m. local time. Nine hours to go before the show began. Homura and Mami had packed their bags and were wearing their soul gems as pendants, to go with their dresses and jackets. Mami was wearing a black coat, grey sweater, white skirt, black scarf and black pantyhose with flower print, and Homura had her grey coast, black pantyhose on to go with a white blouse and a pink shirt.

"McDonald's again," Homura sighed as they were back inside the restaurant for lunch. This time, it was just the regular Big Mac, fries and Coke. Nothing out of the ordinary. "These McWraps are unbelievably addicting, Mami."

"These taste really good, especially in May," Mami replied. "Did you have to bring Kyubey here?"

"I gave up. I will let him enjoy the contest. Madoka convinced me to let my hair down. Right, Madoka?"

"Of course, Homura-chan!" said Madoka. "Wehihihihi!"

She patted her conscience, inside her heart. "Good girl."

"So, Akemi-san, do you still think Denmark is going to win it and have the show next door next year?"

"I'm actually leaning now towards Norway," Homura replied. "I want to wrap myself in fetish wrap with Margaret and make sweet music with her."

"You can always do it with me."

"We can suffer together."

Madoka had her reservations. "Mou, Homura-chan..."

"Madoka, what about you?"

"I will pick the eventual winner. But I am not going to say who it's going to be."

"You can always tell us, Madoka."

"Sometimes I have to keep things secret. Sorry!"

"..." Homura was disappointed, but in the end, she conceded the fact that her main lover was going to keep the winning decision under wraps.

Mami said, "Well, I'm still going to stick with Denmark. Their butter cookies are impressive. As well as the frikadeller."

"Mami-san, Homura-chan, I have an idea!" Madoka said. "You're gonna love this."

"Kaname-san?"

"Madoka, what is it?" Homura asked, interested.

"I was flying over the performers for tonight's show and I decided that it would be interesting if you felt the world surrounding the music you will be voting on," Madoka said.

"How are you going to do that?"

"You will find out once Petra-san begins the show!"

"This might be interesting," Mami mused.

"Flag waving and cheering isn't enough. You need to feel the music and the story surrounding each of the songs. If you can do that, you will really understand this contest and its tradition and history. And you will embrace it."

"I will trust you as always, Madoka," Homura said.

Mami agreed. It sounded like a good plan. "Let's do it," she said.

* * *

Nightfall came on the city. It was Saturday night in Malmo, Sweden. A chorus was singing the theme song for the Eurovision song contest as a caterpillar passed by the audience, turning into a butterfly. The flags of the different countries passed by, along with all of the performers. A parade of Europe, with the new anthem of Eurovision, "We Write The Story," by Avicii, Bjorn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson. The flags were waving in the air.

With that, Petra Mede addressed the audience. "Welcome to the Grand Final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2013!" she said.

"I really liked the dress that Petra-san has right now," Madoka said to Mami and Homura as Petra did the usual red tape.

"Very nice," Homura said. "Looks good on her."

"Malmo, are you ready" Petra asked the fans, who roared in approval. "May the best song win. and let the competition begin!"

A flash of light, and Mami and Homura were teleported to a dark room surrounded by candles and mementos. They were in the VIIe Arrondisement of Paris, and Amandine Bourgeois's studio.

"So glad to meet you two!" Amandine said to the two of them. "Bonjour!"

"Hello, Bourgeois-san," Mami said, curtsying. "I'm Mami."

"Amandine, good evening," Homura said, bowing. "I am Homura."

"Mademoiselle Mami and Mademoiselle Homura, would you like some snacks?" Amandine asked. "I brought some sandwiches from the bistro across from my studio."

"Sure," Homura said as she and Mami snacked on some sandwiches, rather sweet in character.

"What brings you to Europe?"

"We like visiting different countries on holiday, and to meet different people is a feather in our caps," Mami said.

"Mmmm. Sounds nice. Well, I'm glad to have met you, so..." The doorbell rang. "Hold on." She went over to open the door. "Ugh."

A man was at the door. "I'm sorry. Forgive me!" he said.

"Who's this person?" Homura asked Amandine.

She looked at her with a sense of disappointment. "My ex."

* * *

_"You knocked me out just as I was beginning._

_It seems I loved it._

_Leather ties and silk hands._

_Who hurt you and which port?_

_Until the dawn blushes._

_You've thrown me like a spell._

_I'll make you hell._

_From where you get lost._

_Look well behind you._

_And it will be me._

_You made me cry a lot._

_My neck still bears your claw._

_I loved exchanging skin._

_Our limits are a classic._

_I loved our toxic love._

_The one makes everything beautiful._

_I'll make you hell._

_From where you get lost._

_Look well behind you._

_I'll make you hell._

_From where you get lost._

_Look well behind you._

_And it will be me._

_I'll make you hell._

_You'll miss the air._

_At least one, unless._

_We left two._

_Except that we need._

_Renounce the battles._

_I'll make you hell._

_You'll miss the air._

_At least one, unless._

_We left two._

_Except that we need._

_Renounce the battles._

_I'll make you hell._

_You'll miss the air._

_At least one, unless._

_We left two._

_Except that we need._

_Renounce…_

_I'll make you hell!"_

* * *

"Merci! Thank you Europe!" Amandine exclaimed to the crowd, her eyes bulging.

Mami and Homura were back inside the arena. "Wow," Mami said. "That was as surreal as surreal can get!"

"That was good," Homura said. "It's like...I'm in the world of the artist and the song. It's pretty nice."

"We're just getting started," Madoka said. "Wehihihi!"

Another flash. And suddenly, Mami and Homura were in the streets of Vilnius. A mad came over to greet them. "Welcome to Lithuania, you two!" he said, giving each of them a hug. "I am Andrius."

"My name is Homura and this is my friend Mami," she said as the two girls bowed.

"Good evening, Pojavis-san," Mami added.

"You know my full name. Interesting. Did you two eat before coming here?" Their stomachs growled. "Well, there's the answer. Do you want me to treat you? I know some great places to eat."

"Sure, as long as you're willing to pay," Homura replied, ripping through her hair as the three of them walked to a cafe in the city, Madoka trailing behind in the form of a pink butterfly—the form she would maintain as Mami and Homura visualized the music of the Grand Final. "Homu."

* * *

_"I have to tell you something, it's been on my mind so long_

_I've got to tell you this, it's been on my mind way too long_

_I promised myself to tell_

_Instead I'm falling apart to see you here_

_If you don't know, I'm in love with you_

_When summertime falls, it becomes untrue_

_Because of my shoes I'm wearing today_

_One is called Love, the other is Pain, yeah..._

_So tell me now (So tell me now)_

_I'm in your head (I'm in your head)_

_I'm in your heart (I'm in your heart)_

_Tell me now (Tell me now)_

_Tell me now_

_Because I'm falling apart to see you here_

_If you don't know, I'm in love with you_

_When summertime falls, it becomes untrue_

_Because of my shoes I'm wearing today_

_One is called Love, the other is Pain_

_But still you don't know, I'm in love with you_

_When summertime falls, it becomes untrue_

_Because of my shoes I'm wearing today_

_One is called Love, the other is Pain_

_One is called Love, the other is Pain."_

* * *

"Thank you Sweden, thank you Europe, we are one!" Andrius said to the crowd.

"I loved that sequence," Homura said as she and Mami were back in the arena. "Andrius treating us to dinner. What a gentleman. I like that guy."

"He's the type of guy I can be comfortable with," Mami said. "He cures me of my loneliness."

"You should see the world of this next singer." A flash, and they were in a studio in Chisinau.

Aliona Moon was there to greet them. "Hello," she said to the two of them. "I'm Aliona. Pleasure to meet you."

"Evening, I am Homura and this is my friend, Mami," she said to her.

"Moon-san, good evening," Mami said.

"Do you want me to pour you some tea?" Aliona asked, offering refreshments.

Mami took a seat. "Please, go right ahead." She took a sip. "Mmmm. This is good."

"Times must be tough down here, no?" Homura asked Aliona, as she went to a piano that had a score on it.

"You can't believe how bad it is down here," she replied. "We have to go through a lot with the economy and a lot of other stuff." As Homura played a few notes on the piano, she began to sing.

* * *

_"A thousand sunsets lost in the sea, lost within us_

_A thousand sun rays used to bring morning light on our eyelashes_

_A thousand shooting stars captured our gaze_

_A thousand secular nights vanished away in the skies, but we stood by_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_A thousand tears can't wash away the pain of losing you_

_For a thousand nights, the silence swallows me, it wants me to forget you, it's asking too much_

_I can't believe that the feeling we had is in the past_

_I want a new beginning_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_I believed in your love, I hoped it wouldn't dry up_

_I believed in big dreams, but you chose to vanish_

_I couldn't believe that the feeling we had was in the past_

_I want a new beginning_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed_

_Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born, but we only see clouds_

_We built up memories for ourselves, which we then destroyed..."_

* * *

"Thank you very much!" said Aliona to her fans.

"The seriousness of the music can't be underestimated," Homura said, as the two of them were back inside Malmo Arena.

"From a bad economy to marriage equality, Europe is changing a lot," Mami said to her.

"You mention marriage equality," Madoka said. "Speaking of which..." A flash of light and the two girls were inside a chapel.

"Finally! I have the bridesmaids I need," said Krista Siegfrids in her wedding dress. "Thanks a lot!"

Homura was in her pink bridesmaid outfit, as was Mami. "I've never done this before," she said to her.

"It should be easy," Mami said. "Just hold the bouquet that you're holding right now."

Homura looked down. She was holding a bouquet of pink roses with her purple-gloved hands. "Oh." And the bells rung.

* * *

_"Spying on you undercover, drinking coffee with your mother_

_Am I getting closer?_

_Baby, I feel like a sinner, skipping dinner to get thinner_

_Where is my proposal?_

_I'm your slave and you're my master_

_Oh baby, come on, take a shot_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I'll love you endlessly_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_I know where the future's heading, I can see my perfect wedding_

_Isn't that just bracing?_

_I don't think that I know ladies who will give you cuter babies_

_Isn't that amazing?_

_I'm your slave and you're my master_

_Oh baby, come on, take a shot_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I love you endlessly_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_This is the day, I don't wanna wait much longer now_

_If you run away, I'm gonna find you anyhow_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, oh yeah_

_What ya waiting, what ya waiting_

_What ya waiting, what ya waiting for?_

_So marry me, I'll be your queen bee_

_I love you endlessly_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I'll play your game, I'll change my last name_

_I'll walk the walk of shame_

_I'll do it for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah, I'll do it for you, marry me, baby_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong!"_

* * *

"I really hope, for the sake of Europe, Finland gets with the times and approves marriage equality, Akemi-san" Mami said to Homura back inside the arena. They were high=fiving as Krista kissed one of her own.

"Thank you Europe!" Krista squealed with a squee.

"Me too," Homura added. "It would be nice for every country to be tolerant of homosexuality. This is why I don't embrace religion as much. Too conservative."

"Have you two been to Barcelona?" Madoka asked Homura and Mami.

"Madoka," Homura said, "England, Italy, Denmark and Sweden are the only places that we've visited in Europe. As well as the others in our dreams."

"Add this, then! Wehihihihi!"

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Homura and Mami were inside the Camp Nou. Fans were holding tifosi of them and the Puella Magi of Mitakihara, posing, go with flags waving. An oversized Kyubey inflatable made its way among the masses. And next to them on the pitch, El Sueno De Morfeo was singing, a bagpipe setting the tone.

* * *

_"A blue sky overtakes the storm_

_Which threatened my heart_

_And you arrive with everything you signify_

_Discovering myself who I am_

_You are that light that crosses the universe_

_You invite me to fly with you until the end_

_The illusion of a lifetime ahead of us_

_Which starts right now_

_Let's go without fear, shout that in the end love conquered all_

_That now, it's you and I_

_You are that light that crosses the universe_

_You invite me to fly, oh_

_You are that light that crosses the universe_

_You invite me to fly with you until the end, oh yeah_

_With you until the end_

_You are that light that crosses the universe_

_You invite me to fly, oh_

_You are that light that crosses the universe_

_You invite me to fly with you until the end, oh yeah_

_With you until the end, oh yeah_

_With you until the end..."_

* * *

"Thank you! ¡Gracias, Malmo!" exclaimed Raquel del Rosario to the crowd.

"I support Inter Milan, and Mami like Shakhtar Donetsk, but now thanks to you, Madoka, I'm now taking a look at Barcelona, of all teams!" exclaimed Homura. "I can't believe it!"

"Barcelona are a great sports club," Mami reminded her. "Don't forget about basketball."

"How about another visit to a cafe?" asked Madoka to the two of them.

In a flash of light, Mami and Homura were at a cafe in Brussels in daylight. There were some snacks and coffee on the table, and Roberto Bellarossa and seated next to them at the table.

"I love treating cute girls like you, no matter where they come from," Roberto said. "I know who you are. You're Mami, and you're Homura. Am I correct?"

"Yes," they both said, blinking.

"Awesome!"

"Has your heart ever been broken, Bellarossa-san?" Mami asked.

"Well, I'm a father and a husband and I have a son who's in primary school, but I have heard of stories of heartbreak. Wanna hear one?"

She leaned in closer. "Go on."

* * *

_"So the arrow shot right through her heart and rocked her to the core_

_And she fell so deep like she had never fell so deep before_

_But the pain was almost unbelievable_

_When the end was near, she felt the fear alive, alive, alive_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, give me something I can feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, something I can truly feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over again_

_'Cause he didn't fight for life when he was up against the wall_

_And he felt so scared for both of them, even though they had it all_

_There's a lesson that you always have to learn_

_Through the consequence of fire comes the burn_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, give me something I can feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, something I can truly feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over again_

_One last, one last, one last breath for life_

_Won't you give me, give me hope tonight?_

_I've been waiting for the bitter pill, give me something I can feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over_

_Waiting for the bitter pill, something I can truly feel_

_'Cause love kills over and over, love kills over and over again..."_

* * *

"Heartbreak is part of life. Being a lover is suffering," Kyubey said as Mami and Homura were back inside the arena.

"Kyubey, shut up or you're toast," Homura deadpanned.

"Sorry."

"Estonia is next," Mami said to Madoka. "Kaname-san?"

"Sure!" A flash of light, and both Mami and Homura were walking the streets of Tallinn.

"Ooof!" Homura bumped into Birgit Oigemeel. "I'm sorry, Ms. Birgit!"

"No harm done," she said. "Are you visitors here?"

"Yeah, we're from Japan, we're just taking photos of different places in Europe," Mami said to her.

"Cool. How do you like this city?"

"It's pretty good. Tallinn is a beautiful town."

"Let's take a walk, then," said Birgit as she walked with Mami and Homura, Madoka trailing behind again.

* * *

_"I still remember_

_When that great feeling came to stay within my soul_

_Now, I'm standing on the road_

_Looking into my heart, where the wind is whistling_

_But I know, I know_

_Everything may change for the better_

_Every door that closes, will once open again_

_The ice will melt again and the leafless tree will blossom_

_Every end is just a new beginning_

_We need the night, so the day can bring light_

_So there can be a new beginning_

_Let the past be past_

_So there can be a new beginning again_

_The curtain opens again_

_The next act is about to begin, where I get up_

_The same soul, but with a new game ahead_

_My destiny can be changed, my path renewed_

_And I know, I know_

_Everything may change for the better_

_Every door that closes, will once open again_

_The ice will melt again and the leafless tree will blossom_

_Every end is just a new beginning_

_We need the night, so the day can bring light_

_So there can be a new beginning_

_Let the past be past_

_The ice will melt again and the leafless tree will blossom_

_Every end is just a new beginning_

_We need the night, so the day can bring light_

_So there can be a new beginning_

_Let the past be past_

_So there can be a new beginning again."_

* * *

"Thank you Europe! Thank you everybody...I love you!" Birgit exclaimed.

"That was beautiful," Mami said. "Birgit-san seems like a nice lady."

"She is," Homura said. "She needs to visit Japan one of these days. I don't think she will be disappointed."

"You won't be disappointed with the next place you're heading," Madoka said. "Hang on!"

In a flash, both Mami and Homura were inside a nightclub in Minsk, donning some scanty cocktail dresses worthy some epic nosebleed. "And now, ladies and gentlemen," said the MC on stage in Belarussian, "let me introduce to you...Miss Alyona Lanskaya!" And the number played, amidst the cigarette smoke and hard liquor being imbibed. In the distance, Kyubey was drinking his sixth bottle. Of Budweiser Budvar.

* * *

_"Friday night was going nowhere_

_Sitting in a small cafe_

_Feeling lonely, a little tired_

_I'd been working hard all day_

_Then a noise caught my attention_

_And I heard a wonderful sound_

_Coming at me like a tsunami_

_Nearly took my feet off the ground_

_A rush of excitement brought you to my ears_

_All beautiful people aha-ia ia-ia-ia..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night (Yeah)_

_Situation started improving_

_Maybe this was kismet now_

_And my body just started moving_

_I was really shaking down_

_Something happened when I was dancing_

_I could feel that powerful beat_

_Taking me to new dimensions_

_Waking up the devil in me_

_A heavenly chorus and love all around_

_All beautiful people aha-ia ia-ia-ia..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night (Yeah)_

_Chacha, hey_

_Hey, hey..._

_It feels like I'm dreaming_

_This word makes no sense_

_Let's sing it again now, ahey..._

_Solay..._

_Solayoh, Solayoh, where the sun is always shining on ya_

_We play-oh, we play-oh to the rhythm of a cha-cha_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night_

_Solayoh, Solayoh, turn the music up, it's gonna getcha_

_We play-oh, we play-oh, we can make it into a hot night_

_We can make it into a cha-cha!"_

* * *

"Thank you very much!" Alyona said, blowing kissing.

"I was coughing on that sequence," said Homura. "So much cigarette smoke and stuff. I'm not good with that."

"Eastern Europe in a nutshell," Mami added. "I don't think they will win it."

"You never know with these block votes and their predictability," Madoka reminded them. "Of course, since I know who winner is going to be, I'm not going to reveal too much..."

A flash of light and suddenly, Mami was at the wheel of a car driving down a highway in Malta: the Birkirkara Bypass, towards Mosta. Homura had a ukulele with her. "I appreciate you being my personal taxi, young ladies," said Dr. Gianluca Bezzina to Homura and Mami.

"No, the pleasure is all ours, Bezzina-sensei," Mami said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Who are you heading off to see?" asked Homura to Dr. Bezzina.

"This patient of mine, a recent one," said the doctor to the two girls. "Interesting case. Let me tell you about him."

* * *

_"Whoah... oh..._

_Whoah... oh..._

_His name is Jeremy, working in IT_

_Never questions why he has always been_

_An extra careful guy, sensitive and shy_

_Risk assessment is his investment in a life of no surprise_

_Till she walked into his life_

_She, spontaneous indeed, uncertainty's her creed_

_She has always been neither black or white_

_Just a curious delight_

_She threw affection in his direction, a collection of her smiles_

_And to his surprise, whoah..._

_She's like tomorrow, oh so distant_

_She just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow, she is always one day away_

_All the time she slips away, it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow, whoah... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, whoah... oh..._

_He fell for her too fast, we all thought it wouldn't last_

_'Cause good ol' Jeremy likes his rigorous routine_

_'Cause he only thinks today but tomorrow is her way_

_So find a new direction and you will be okay_

_She's like tomorrow, so distant, she just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow, she is always one day away_

_All the time she slips away, it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_Time to follow her tomorrow, oh... oh..._

_She's like tomorrow, oh so distant, she just wants to play_

_Like tomorrow, she is always one day away_

_One day away (One day away)_

_One day away (One day away)_

_And all the time she slips away, it's close but yet so far_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow (Oh... oh...)_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow (Oh... oh...)_

_It's time to follow her tomorrow."_

* * *

"Thank you Europe!" said Dr. Bezzina to the crowd.

"I've never driven in my life, but I felt like I was able to drive my entire life," Mami said. "I feel like an adult!"

"You are...sort of," Homura said to her.

"Let's do a little change of scenery," said Madoka.

"Hmmm?" A flash later, she and Mami were in Red Square, Moscow. "Ohhh."

"Welcome to Red Square! Welcome to Russia!" said Dina Garipova, giving the two girls a big hug. "I'm Dina! Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, Garipova-san," Mami said, blushing.

"You're from Japan, right?"

"Yes, we are," Homura said.

"I've been there before. I love Tokyo." The three of them went on a walk. "I think Moscow is a great place to share ideas about the world and what we can so to help improve society," Dina went on to say.

"You think so? Well, how about you enlighten us on your ideas?" Mami asked.

She nodded. "With pleasure."

* * *

_"What if I could change the path of time?_

_What if I had a power to decide?_

_What if I could make us unify?_

_If I, if I..._

_What if we would open up the doors?_

_What if we could help each other more?_

_What if I could make you all believe?_

_If we, if we..._

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Why don't we always reach out to those_

_Who need us the most?_

_Together we can change the path of time_

_Together we have power to decide_

_The answer lies within our hearts and minds_

_Together, together_

_Together we can make a better place_

_On this little island out in space_

_Together we can change the world forever_

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Let's unite and make a change_

_Let's unite and write a new page_

_Come on sinners, come on saints_

_Have faith_

_Why don't we always reach out to those..._

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_What if we all opened our arms?_

_What if we came together as one?_

_What if we aimed to stop the alarms?_

_What if we chose to bury our guns?_

_Why don't we always reach out to those_

_Who need us the most?"_

* * *

"Thank you Europe! We are one!" Dina exclaimed, taking a bow.

"I think Garipova-san should run for prime minister," Mami said. "She would free Pussy Riot, that's for sure."

"That would be the first thing she would do," Homura concurred.

"You're gonna love the next country up," Madoka said.

"I have a bit of an idea who that is..."

A flash of light, and they were inside a recording studio in Dusseldorf. Natalie Horler of the group Cascada came out to say hello. "Hello, Homura and Mami!" she said, giving them a hug.

"Hello, Natalie," Homura said.

"Horler-san, good afternoon," Mami said.

"You must be the two new bodyguards my agency brought in. Thank you for doing this for me," Natalie said.

"An honour."

"Especially because you are...magical girls? I see your soul gems..."

"Glad you noticed," Mami said, blushing.

"We have a long tour, and I need every ounce of your energy. I cannot thank you enough for doing this. I need your help."

Homura turned to Mami before turning to Natalie and flipping her hair. "Well...it's the least we can do. For someone like you." Homura and Mami were dressed in their Puella Magi outfit as they escorted Natalie and her entourage on an exhausting worldwide tour which saw them visit all corners of the world to a certain song.

* * *

_"Do you know it's time to let yourself go?_

_Why don't we just let it show?_

_Tell me what you're waiting for_

_'Cause I, I wanna live before I die_

_Crash and burn and lose my mind_

_We can set the world on fire_

_Tonight we can be glorious_

_We are young at heart and we're free_

_The world is ours, I can feel the music in me_

_Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see_

_Delirious, hoo whoa... whoa..._

_I believe the little child inside of me_

_Can rebuild my destiny_

_And one day I'll be breaking free_

_Now's the time, we're running at the speed of light_

_I'll meet you on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_Tonight we can be glorious_

_We are young at heart and we're free_

_The world is ours, I can feel the music in me_

_Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see_

_Delirious, I can feel the music in me_

_(Glorious) Found a love that eyes cannot see_

_(Glorious)_

_(We are glo... oh oh... oh oh oh...)_

_(We are glo... oh oh... oh oh oh...)_

_(We are glo... oh oh... oh oh oh...)_

_(We are glo... oh oh... oh oh oh...)_

_Tonight we can be glorious_

_We are young at heart and we're free_

_The world is ours, I can feel the music in me_

_Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see_

_Delirious, hoo whoa... whoa...!"_

* * *

"Thank you," Natalie said, but she didn't feel too impressed with her performance. Off key and out of tune.

"In the end, those types of security work can be difficult mentally and physically," Homura said. "Even for me, that is tough."

"Well, sometimes those types of things do a number on you," Mami said. "For me, it would be an honour to be Horler-san's personal bodyguard."

"Just don't do your Tiro Finale in front of everyone."

"I have my limits."

As soon as Mami said that, a flash of light saw her kneeling in a flower field with Homura. She had a head wreath, and Homura was wearing a sunhat. Both of them had summer dresses. A gust of wind blew, and Homura's hat and Mami's head wreath were caught by a man with a nice moustache and a goatee. Resembling Jesus to an extent, Gor Sujyan walked to the two of them and began to sing.

* * *

_"Who's the one that starts a war?_

_Who's dictating what is less and more?_

_Who can change the night and day?_

_Who's the one with clever face?_

_That can tell us what is in the space?_

_Playing games that none can play_

_Maybe someday we'll break the wall_

_Maybe the light will touch us all_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Who's the one that has the right?_

_Treat us wrong and tell us what is right?_

_Bringing crowd against the squad_

_Who has honesty to show?_

_Who can tell us "I don't know"?_

_Who's the man and who's the god?_

_Maybe someday we'll break the wall_

_Maybe the light will touch us all_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, who has done it?_

_Who can save you? Who can stop it?_

_Lonely planet, we have done it_

_We can save you, we can stop it_

_Lonely planet, we have done it_

_We can save you, we can stop it_

_We can stop it, we can stop it_

_We can stop it, we can stop it_

_For the world!"_

* * *

"Thank you!" said Gor to the fans before turning it over to Petra and Lynda Woodruff.

"He looks like Jesus," Mami mused. "Like the Byzantine version."

"The baby Jesus?" Homura asked. "The Armenian Jesus? Your own personal Jesus?"

"The latter is Depeche Mode, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well played, Mami."

"On the next one!" said Madoka. Another flash of light, and the two girls saw themselves inside a coffeeshop in Amsterdam that sold marijuana to go with coffee.

"So this is what a coffeeshop looks like," Mami said. "The smell of marijuana. No doubt about it."

"Intoxicating," Homura said. At the table next to them, Anouk was singing to herself. Or rather, to a bunch of fake flowers in a vase. Outside the coffeeshop were a bunch of birds that walked in to listen, along with several pall bearers. The marijuana smoke was getting to Homura.

* * *

_"Isolated from the outside_

_Clouds have taken all the light_

_I have no control, it seems my_

_Thoughts wander all_

_Of the time, when I try to_

_Live life without you_

_Birds falling down the rooftops_

_Out of the sky like raindrops_

_No air, no pride_

_If being myself is what I do wrong_

_Then I would rather not be right_

_Hopes turned into fear and with my_

_One wing I can't fly_

_With sunrise, embrace my_

_Dreams tight and that's why_

_Birds falling down the rooftops_

_Out of the sky like raindrops_

_No air, no pride_

_Birds_

_To a place without fear, with no moonlight_

_(To a place without moonlight and fear)_

_All I need are trees and flowers and some sunlight_

_(All I need is trees, some flowers and sunlight)_

_Where memories are being made and where the old one dies_

_Where love ain't lost_

_Birds falling down the rooftops_

_Out of the sky like raindrops_

_Birds falling down the rooftops_

_Out of the sky like raindrops_

_No air, no pride_

_That's why birds don't fly."_

* * *

"I am not good with the smell of marijuana," said Homura. "I thought I was about to see my eyes turn red."

"Me too," Mami said. "I am not good with that, either."

"Are you good with this?" Madoka asked.

"Kaname-san?" A flash of light, and they were inside Bran Castle. "Uh oh...this is..."

"Keep yourself on guard, Mami," Homura said. The two of them walked deeper and deeper into the castle, and suddenly, they were face to face with Dracula himself. Or rather, Cezar dressed as Dracula. "It's over..."

As Mami watched Homura literally turn to stone not unlike a certain ELO, she could only lose her inhibitions as Cezar seduced her with his music. As he began to, her clothes exploded, revealing her fancy underwear. All Mami could do was surrender to his kiss. There was nothing else she could do to save her life...and her virginity.

* * *

_"Love is so bright_

_Like a diamond in the light_

_Love is so, so true_

_I can paint my world in blue_

_Love is so deep_

_And it makes my life complete_

_Like a mountain in the sky_

_Love is high, so high_

_It's my life and I know it's not forever_

_It's my life and I'll share it all with you_

_It's my life, we were meant to be together_

_I'll give my life to you_

_Love is so strong_

_In the heart where you belong_

_It's a dream, a desire_

_And is burning like a fire_

_Love is so deep_

_And it makes my life complete_

_Like a mountain in the sky_

_Love is high, so high_

_It's my life, it's my life, it's my life_

_I'll find my story and fight for my glory of love, love..._

_It's my life and I know it's not forever_

_It's my life and I'll share it all with you_

_It's my life, we were meant to be together_

_I'll give my life to you!"_

* * *

"Thank you, I love you!" Cezar said in his normal voice.

"That must be my most traumatizing experience," Homura said, back inside the arena with Mami. "Never again. Never again. I hope this doesn't win."

"The reaction you had was hilarious, Homura-chan!" Madoka said.

"Kaname-san, please don't do that again," Mami said to her.

"Sorry. Maybe this will be a bit better?"

In a flash of light, Mami and Homura were inside Bonnie Tyler's country home, doing farm work. "This is much better," Mami said, milking a cow.

The sun was a bit too strong for Homura. She had to cover the glint. "How are you two doing?" Bonnie said to them.

"I'm glad we got to do this homestay with one of the finest performers around," Homura said.

"You two saved our country last year and our Queen, so, this is the least I could do," she said with a chuckle.

"We're honoured, Grandma Bonnie," Mami said.

"I'm everyone's granny, aren't I? That's how I'm gonna broaden my horizons, I guess." And then, Bonnie sang.

* * *

_"You say you don't believe in signs from up above_

_And you laugh at the thought of putting your faith in stuff like love_

_You never see the rainbow, you just curse the rain, you say_

_You wanna believe but it's just not worth the pain today_

_But that's all fine if that's how you want it to be_

_But if you're feeling alone and afraid and you can't breathe_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you just believe in the things that your eyes can see_

_Believe in me_

_You come and you go and there's never no compromise, that's why_

_The seconds and the minutes of the days of your life go crawling by_

_But that's all fine if that's how you want it to be_

_But if you're feeling alone and afraid and you can't breathe_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you just believe in the things that your eyes can see_

_Believe in me_

_What ya gonna do when your ship is sinking?_

_And you're crying out for help and just the seagull's listening_

_In the dark of the night, in the middle of the fight_

_When you're reaching out for something and there's nothing_

_Believe in me, yeah_

_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_

_The way I speak the truth, I'd never lie to you_

_If you just believe in the things that your eyes can see_

_Believe in me."_

* * *

"Thank you," Bonnie said, before taking her leave.

"I like visiting the farms in the UK," said Mami to Homura and Madoka as they returned to the arena with the audience. "And all the records that Grandma Bonnie has...simply amazing."

"She's been in the business for a long time," Homura said to her. "So it's no surprise."

"You won't be going too far on the next one, both of you," Madoka said.

A flash of light, and Mami and Homura were back inside the McDonald's. On their table: everything on the menu. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat all this," Mami said.

"I'll take some," said Robin Stjernberg, taking some of the items and putting it in a bag. "Pleasure to meet you, by the way. I'm Robin."

"My name is Mami, and this is my friend Homura," she said.

"Robin, good morning," Homura said to him.

"Enjoying your vacation here in Sweden?" he asked.

"We love your country. We're from Japan, and we've been treated to some great hospitality. You deserve a hand." On cue, she and Mami applauded.

"Thank you very much, but I also want to acknowledge what you did at the Olympics. I know what you do and I love you for it. Thank you for saving the world. Now shall we take a walk?"

"Why not? I don't want to be inside this place for too long." As the three of them left, Robin began to sing.

* * *

_"Hey, do you remember_

_How we would stay up all night_

_Talking 'bout our destiny_

_And I played the piano_

_And you would strum on your guitar_

_Those were the days_

_If only you could see me now_

_I live my dream, I owe it all to you_

_I owe it to you_

_Isn't it crazy? Yeah, isn't it crazy?_

_It's all because of you..._

_All because of you..._

_It's all because of you... oh..._

_All because of you... oh..._

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all_

_Because of you... oh..._

_I reach for the horizon_

_Whenever I've got days of doubt_

_Bringing me down_

_So even if disaster strikes_

_I close my eyes and then I'm next to you_

_I'm right there with you, hey_

_Yeah, isn't it crazy? Yeah, isn't it crazy?_

_It's all because of you..._

_All because of you..._

_It's all because of you... oh..._

_All because of you... oh..._

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all_

_Because of you... oh..._

_It's all 'cause of you_

_Because of you (Hey, hey)_

_Because of you (Hey)_

_It's all 'cause of you..._

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all_

_Because of you, oh..._

_It's all because of you... oh..._

_All because of you... oh..._

_I know that if the sky would fall, I'd survive it all_

_Because of you... oh..._

_(Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey...)"_

* * *

"Thank you!" Robin said to the crowd, taking a bow.

"Robin-san's a nice guy," Mami said to Homura and Madoka as they returned to the arena with the fans. "A male version of me."

"It's guys like him that make me want to come back here again one day, and I don't even know how to speak Swedish," said Homura. "What a gentleman."

"Here's another gentleman you should meet," Madoka said. "His name is Alex Marta."

A flash of light, and they were inside yet another cafe, this time in Budapest. A gentleman with a moustache, beard and glasses sat next to them over sandwiches. "Hello, you two," he said in English to Homura and Mami.

"You're Marta-san, right?" Mami said to him.

"You know my name, I'm honoured. And you are?"

"Mami Tomoe, and my friend here is Homura Akemi. We're fans from Japan."

"Hmmm."

"We like your music," Homura said, even though in reality she didn't care too much for it. "Can you sing one for us?"

"Sure, and I have just the thing. It goes like this..."

* * *

_"My sweetheart is a girl_

_Raised by wolves_

_She dances with a mirage_

_And quietly slips away_

_She's my sweetheart_

_She's my sweetheart_

_My sweetheart is a girl_

_Who embraces the seven continents_

_Splashes in beautiful seas and_

_Dances amongst the clouds above_

_My sweetheart_

_She's my sweetheart_

_Because to me_

_There is no one else, just my sweetheart, she's my sweetheart_

_Wherever she goes, it's fine by me, it's fine by me, because_

_She always finds me, my sweetheart, my sweetheart_

_I hum – it's so good for me, it's so good for me, this song_

_My sweetheart is a girl_

_Who is torn by whimsical dreams_

_Messy hair in the morning_

_Weaved by the wind_

_That makes my sweetheart different_

_She's my sweetheart_

_My sweetheart for infinity_

_Messes up and is never afraid_

_She makes a carriage of rosemary_

_Pulled by crickets, soothing me quietly_

_She's my sweetheart_

_Because to me_

_There is no one else, just my sweetheart, she's my sweetheart_

_Wherever she goes, it's fine by me, it's fine by me, because_

_She always finds me, my sweetheart, my sweetheart_

_I hum – it's so good for me, it's so good for me, this song_

_There is no one else, just my sweetheart, she's my sweetheart_

_Wherever she goes, it's fine by me, it's fine by me, because_

_She always finds me, my sweetheart, my sweetheart_

_I hum – it's so good for me, it's so good for me, this song..."_

* * *

"This is for Hungary!" said Alex before taking off.

"It's nice to feel you're in one cafe or another, wherever there is food, drinks, marijuana...it's everything you could ask for," Mami said. "And the artists are pretty friendly people."

"Professional, courteous, best friends forever and all that stuff," said Homura.

"I think Mami-san is going to like where we're headed off to next," Madoka said.

"I have an idea," Mami added. A flash, and she and Homura were in Rold Skov. "I knew it. We're in Denmark. I think we should go on a hike."

Homura heard crying in the distance. "Oh no, someone's in trouble. Follow me." Both of them wandered deep into the forest. They found Emmelie de Forest, being tormented by a demon.

"Let's do it," Mami said, flashing her soul gem. "Let's go!" She and Homura transformed into their Puella Magi gear. Mami brought out her musket, while Homura, applied her shield.

"Emmelie!" Homura shouted out to her.

"Huh?" Emmelie asked through her tears, covering her ears.

"We've come to save you! Get away from that monster!"

She was gasping, but she was smiling. "Okay!" She ran over to the two girls. "Wait a minute, are you two?"

"We're Puella Magi," Mami said. "Stay back. We got this. Akemi-san, are you ready?"

"Yes," she said.

"Let's go!" Emmelie watched in awe as Homura and Mami began to take down the demon. Homura used time stop to apply some bombs to weaken the monster. Mami then brought out her massive bazooka. "Tiro...FINALE!" One blast, and it was over.

Tears of anguish became tears of joy. "Thank you so very much!" Emmelie cried as Homura and Mami embraced her, and kissed her on the cheeks. The three of them looked up, and a wave of red butterflies with white crosses flew over them against a red sky. And the pink butterfly that was Madoka rested on top of Emmelie's head, the tears falling down her face. In the distance, an idle flutist played a simple tune on and on and on.

* * *

_"The sky is red tonight_

_We're on the edge tonight_

_No shooting star to guide us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?_

_Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_

_It's such a shame_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_So come and face me now_

_Here on the stage tonight_

_Let's leave the past behind us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why, why do we make it so hard?_

_Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame_

_It's such a shame_

_Tell me_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now) What's gone between us has come between us_

_Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now) What's gone between us has come between us_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right?_

_Between us – only teardrops, only teardrops_

_Oh... only teardrops, only teardrops_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us – only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times till we get it right?_

_Between us – only teardrops!"_

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Emmelie said once again to her fans.

"It's nice to save somebody as privileged as De Forest-san," Mami said. "She means a lot."

"Only because you want her to win it," Homura added.

"Well, it's more than that."

"Have you ever gone fishing?" Madoka asked them.

"No," Homura said.

"First time for everything, then!" In a flash, Mami and Homura were on a fishing boat. And as they found themselves working to bring in a good catch of cod with a crew of big men, Eythor Ingi was singing next to them.

* * *

_"I set off on that long journey_

_I journeyed aimlessly, restless_

_I didn't think of anything, not to the next day_

_I chose solitude and peacefulness_

_I've got a life, I've got a life, I float over hardships_

_I've got a life, I've got a life because of you_

_When the wind blows against me, I climb over tall mountains_

_I've got a life, I've got a life, I've got a life_

_I didn't understand the love that touches all_

_I didn't dare to hug and to exist_

_I felt that I didn't deserve to open my mind_

_and let the bright love inside_

_I've got a life, I've got a life, I float over hardships_

_I've got a life, I've got a life because of you_

_When the wind blows against me, I climb over tall mountains_

_I've got a life, I've got a life, I've got a life_

_And I believe, yes I believe_

_Maybe the beautiful doors of heaven will open_

_The most beautiful love will overflow, it will embrace me alone_

_I've got a life, I've got a life, I float over hardships_

_I've got a life, I've got a life because of you_

_When the wind blows against me, I climb over tall mountains_

_I've got a life, I've got a life because of you_

_I've got a life, I've got a life, I've got a life..."_

* * *

"Thank you!" Eythor said to the support.

"I've never been on a fishing trip in waters that cold," Mami said. "That's even tougher than being Cascada's bodyguard."

"You've got a really vivid imagination of the story surrounding the songs, I swear, Madoka," said Homura.

"You'll love the next one, even though the country's human right and press freedom record is garbage."

A flash of light, and Mami and Homura were inside a big bedroom in Bake. Both of them were in their underwear, and both of them were unbelievably in hear.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mami cried, as she lay on the bed, her bra and panties being ripped off from her by Homura, who also took her underwear off. Homura was on top of Mami, feeling every part of her, showering her with kisses, making her forbidden place swell with unending lust. "Akemi-san! Haaaaah!"

"I want you," said Homura, nibbling Mami's ear. "I need to taste your love!" She buried herself between Mami's thighs, licking vociferously that spot that wanted to be pleasure.

"Hyaaaah!" Mami cried, sprouting cat ears and a tail with Homura. "At this rate I'm going to come! Ohhhh! Ohhhhhh! Hyaaaaaaaah!"

As the two of them continued to trib in the nude, across from them, Farid Mammadov was belting out his song as an impromptu serenade.

* * *

_"Should have seen it coming when I saw you_

_Should have had the sense to stop and walk away_

_It was gonna turn out complicated_

_We've hit overload, about to explode_

_If love was a mountain_

_I'd climb up to the highest of them all_

_I'd swim across the ocean if you'd call_

_I'm lost in your smile_

_Freefalling for miles_

_Hold me, just unfold me_

_Unchain my soul, give me love, make me whole_

_Hold me, if it's only for this moment in time_

_Now I'm yours and your mine_

_So hold me_

_Take a little time then you'll know better_

_Then to think about giving in on the one you love_

_Can we go back and freeze the moment?_

_Where we used to be free, was only you and me_

_Hold me, just unfold me_

_Unchain my soul, give me love, make me whole_

_Hold me, if it's only for this moment in time_

_Now I'm yours and your mine_

_Remember how we used to laugh_

_But now you're running from the past_

_Let's find a way to carry on_

_Remember how love used to be_

_You said I was your fantasy_

_Can't take another night alone_

_So come on home_

_Hold me, just unfold me_

_Unchain my soul, give me love, make me whole_

_Hold me, if it's only for this moment in time_

_Now I'm yours and your mine_

_So hold me!"_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mami orgasmed, letting out a release that nearly caused her to fall to her knees. "Hyaaah...haaaah..."

"You came?" Homura asked.

"I came so much, I couldn't believe it," Mami gasped. "That is a song to make love to!"

"Maybe we should change the pace a bit?" Madoka asked, embarrassed.

A flash of light, and they were in a market in Athens. "Hey, it's you two!" said Elias Kozas of Koza Mostra. "You're the girls that saved London last year, huh?"

"Yes, we are," Mami said.

"We're honoured to meet you," said Stelios Siomos. "I'm Stelios, he's Elias, that's Christos, and that's Dimitris, Vasilis and Alexis."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Homura said.

"Wanna take a walk with us?" asked Christos.

"Sure."

"You have to be careful not to run into this old guy named Agathonas, he's everywhere," said Dimitris. "And I mean EVERYWHERE."

"Would you like to try some?" asked an old man, offering cheese on a knife. Elias gave him a confused look before the eight of them went on.

"That's him?" asked Homura to Vasilis.

"Yeah. Agathonas. I've been told he's gotten around with every woman on the streets, and he always likes to stroke his moustache, like this." Vasilis demonstrated.

"Oh."

"Excuse me, how much is this eggplant?" asked Elias to a grocer. He turned around. It was Agathonas Iakovides again. "What in the..."

"Better make a run for it," Alexis said. He was indeed everywhere: the barber shop, the movies, the harbour, the lighthouse...everywhere. Night was coming. One hour to kill before Koza Mostra's show.

"I'm hungry," Elias said. "This is a good place to eat...ah!"

Agathonas again, stroking his moustache. Homura went in and gave him a roundhouse kick. "Ohhhh, my head," he groaned, his eyes spiralling.

"Homura," Elias said in a voice of concession.

"What?" she asked, dragging the old guy to the others.

"Take the pervert to our show." Soon enough, Agathonas was performing with the band, Homura being a guest pianist and Mami playing the roadie.

* * *

_"The rough sea found us_

_On Egnatia Odos_

_Beauforts are dragging us to the open sea_

_It seems our course is wrong_

_Who is playing with the lights?_

_And our prow is heading to Grevena_

_In a sea of whiskey_

_Shipwrecks and those looking for us_

_And the whole earth feels dizzy and staggers_

_With a strainer head_

_And the car as a trehandiri_

_Who put a helm and sail on it?_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free_

_The waves are raging_

_And the mermaid asks her question_

_But Alex is drunk, fair lady_

_A traffic light in the middle of the sea_

_They noticed us_

_Who moved my home away, (away) away?_

_The rough sea found us_

_On Egnatia Odos_

_Beauforts are dragging us to the open sea_

_It seems our course is wrong_

_Who is playing with the lights?_

_And our prow is heading to Grevena_

_The rough sea found us_

_On Egnatia Odos_

_Beauforts are dragging us to the open sea_

_It seems our course is wrong_

_Who is playing with the lights?_

_And our prow is heading to Grevena_

_The whiskey is not to blame_

_The ice cubes were methylated_

_And our boat finally has wheels_

_Breathalyzer and traffic warden_

_Terror is not for us_

_The sea starts going downhill..._

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free_

_Alcohol is free!"_

* * *

"Yamas!" Agathonas said with a pretentious level of uber-smug fit for old Mediterranean men, stroking his moustache in trademark fashion.

"That was fun," said Homura to Mami and Madoka.

"What a trip," Mami added. "That is as weird as it gets."

"I'll trim it down a bit," said Madoka to the two of them.

"You'll what?" A flash of light, and Mami and Homura were in a garden in Kiev. Across from them, Zlata Ognevich was singing. And butterflies were on her hair.

* * *

_"Nothing comes from dreams but dreams_

_Still you believe in wonder_

_Something happens and it seems_

_Like a strike of thunder_

_Nothing comes from love but love_

_Why is it growing stronger?_

_I am falling from above_

_I will wait no longer_

_I'm like a butterfly_

_Spinning round a sword as if to dare_

_I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

_Hey... sha..._

_Ah yeah... lele..._

_See... lele..._

_Nothing comes from pride but pride_

_Mmh... My way is clear_

_Dancing on the edge tonight_

_Now I feel no fear_

_I'm like a butterfly_

_Spinning round a sword as if to dare_

_I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

_I'm like a butterfly (My gravity)_

_I'm like a butterfly_

_And I should have stayed up high_

_(It's stronger than me) My gravity, my gravity_

_Gravity!"_

* * *

"I think the Ukraine might have a chance at finishing high," said Mami to the two of them. "But they won't win it."

"I don't think they will win it," said Homura.

"Maybe this artist will?" asked Madoka.

"Who?" In a flash of light, they were inside the Teatro Ariston, and they were the only two seated inside the theatre. Marco Mengoni went up to the mike, and sang.

* * *

_"Heroes claim that if the game gets tough, it's time to play_

_Then bless them who confuse insults with good acts_

_It also happens to us, making war and then aspiring peace_

_And in my silence, I annul your every single pain_

_And appreciate what I could not choose_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I compose new spaces and desires_

_That also belong to you_

_Who will always be the essence to me_

_I won't accept another error of judgement_

_Love is able to hide behind kind words_

_Which I have spoken before_

_They were empty and stupid_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I compose new spaces and desires_

_That also belong to you_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I distance from excesses and from bad habits_

_I will go back to the origin_

_I go back to you, who are the essence to me_

_Love doesn't follow logic_

_It takes away your breath and thirst_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I compose new spaces and desires_

_That also belong to you_

_As the world falls to pieces_

_I distance from excesses and from bad habits_

_I will go back to the origin_

_I go back to you, who are the essence to me."_

* * *

"Grazie, Europa!" said Marco to the fans, saluting them.

"He's got a good voice," said Homura. "He'll finish high but he won't win it all."

"You'd think he has a chance, though," Mami said.

"Here comes your favourite! Wehihihihihi!" Madoka giggled.

"Oh my," Homura gasped after the flash of light. She was in black fetish wrap with Mami in a dark room, and all they could do was consummate as Margaret Berger sang.

* * *

_"A cocoon in a silent tree_

_Through the dark night you listen to me_

_When I whisper broken words in your ear_

_And you push, you push me hard to the surface_

_I'm blinded at heart, but you wake me_

_You wake me up from the snow where I was born_

_Now I can see_

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel_

_I feed you my love_

_You put a knife against my back_

_And you dare me to face the attack_

_You say for cowards, there's no reward_

_Feel the heat_

_Oh... take my hand, I trust your word_

_Bring the fire, I don't care if it hurts_

_I have the future on my tongue_

_Give me a kiss_

_Now I can see_

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel_

_So I feed you my love_

_You put a knife against my back_

_And you dare me to face the attack_

_You say for cowards, there's no reward_

_I have the future on my tongue_

_Now I can see, hoh..._

_The whole world is mine_

_I can touch and feel, mmh yeah..._

_So I feed you my love_

_Feed you my love_

_So I feed you my love!"_

* * *

"I love you Europe, thank you!" Margaret said to her fans.

"Eurovision is awesome, and so is that person," said Mami to Homura. "Berger-san, what a wonderful lady."

"I agree," Homura added.

"Only two more places to go," Madoka said to them. "Let's go to Georgia next!"

A flash of light, and Homura and Mami were next to an actual waterfall in Georgia. Across from them, Nod and Sophie were singing.

* * *

_"There's no me without you_

_Don't know what I would do_

_You're my heartbeat, I'm breathing because of you_

_There's no world without us_

_Dreams would turn into dust_

_You're the reason, the reason I make it through_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_In a moment like this_

_I'm in a state of bliss_

_I'm swept away, I look into an open sky_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_My heart is higher than the highest kite_

_I feel how all your love surrounds me_

_Standing in a waterfall_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall_

_Feels like I'm flying, like if I had wings_

_Like I am sailing on a sea of dreams_

_Your love is pouring down on me_

_You're my waterfall..."_

* * *

"Thank you Europe! We love you!" Nodi and Sophie said to the crowd.

"We don't have a lot to go," Mami said to Homura and Madoka. "Just one more, if I'm not mistaken..."

"That's Ireland," Homura said.

"And I have something for that..." Mami and Homura saw flashes of every Eurovision contest that took place before the 2013 contest, to go with flashmobs of heart hands. In the background, Ryan Dolan was singing.

* * *

_"All our lives we've been afraid_

_Watching the world decline till nothing remains_

_But in our darkest hour, right before the dawn_

_The old world dies, the new day is born_

_We're gonna live like it's our last night alive_

_And we're dancing till the morning light_

_And even if the sun don't rise_

_In the end, only love survives_

_So be love, be love_

_Just be love (just be love), only love (only love)_

_We are love (we are love), only love (only love)_

_And when the stars are aligned, you got to make love a state of mind_

_'Cause in the end only love survives_

_So let the world collide, don't be afraid_

_If it's the end of time, love will remain_

_To live like it's the last night alive_

_And we're dancing till the morning light_

_And even if the sun don't rise_

_In the end, only love survives_

_So be love, be love_

_Just be love (just be love), only love (only love)_

_We are love (we are love), only love (only love)_

_And when the stars are aligned you got to make love a state of mind_

_'Cause in the end, only love survives_

_So be love (be love), only love, love, love_

_(Be love, only love) Only love, love, love_

_('Cause in the end) Only love survives!"_

* * *

"Thank you, I love you," Ryan said before turning it over to Petra.

"What a tour," Homura said, as she and Mami returned to the arena. "Thank you, Madoka."

"Well done, Kaname-san," Mami added.

"No problem, that's what I can do being who I am," Madoka said.

"No time to lose," said Petra. "Europe, start voting NOW!" Mami voted for the first 20 countries, while Homura voted for the last 20 countries.

A pink ball of light left Homura's body. "Madoka, where are you heading off to?" Homura asked her.

"I am going to monitor the voting all over Europe," she said. "I will be back!"

"Come back soon," Mami said. Madoka flew to all corners of the continent, Israel and the Caucasus region to check on the crowds in the capitals. Loreen performed a new song for the masses, "We Got The Power." Afterwards, she segued to her trademark hit, "Euphoria."

* * *

_"Let your soul catch the feeling_

_Let me know when you feel it_

_Beautiful and revealing_

_When love gets control_

_Let your heart take a beating_

_Let it pound with the rhythm_

_Hear the sound and be willing_

_To just let go_

_I got a feeling_

_Tonight if we give in_

_Let it just take us_

_The music will guide us_

_Baby where we find it_

_Whenever we lost it_

_The power of love again_

_We got the power_

_We got the power_

_We got the power_

_We got the power_

_To make you love_

_We got the power_

_We got the power_

_You know what you're seeking_

_In your search you can reach it_

_Every breath that you're breathing_

_Is a beautiful song_

_Let your heart take a beating_

_Push your love to the ceiling_

_The power of love is what you're feeling_

_When nothing comes close_

_I got a feeling_

_Tonight if we give in_

_Let it just take us_

_The music will guide us_

_Baby where we find it_

_Find it where we lost it_

_The power of love again_

_We got the power_

_We got the power_

_We got the power_

_We got the power_

_To make you love_

_We got the power_

_We got the power_

_(to make you love, baby)..."_

* * *

Homura and Mami did the sign of the cross as Loreen saluted the fans. "I already voted," Mami said.

"Same here," Homura added.

"Loreen-san did very well, didn't she?"

"She did. I think Malta might do a lot better this year. Bezzina-sensei has something going for him."

Petra did the final countdown. "The lines will close in just a few moments. Malmo are you ready for the final countdown? The lines will close in...6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Europe, stop voting now!" Bellingham Barnaby was on to talk about the exaggerations of Swedish society.

"I don't think that's his real name," Homura said to Mami.

"Akemi-san, I think it is. Kyubey, I'll let you go to the green room."

"Okay, okay," Kyubey said as he ran off to the green room while Petra took the stage in off-Broadway musical satire, Carola doing a cameo on the side. Madoka continued to visit the different countries to check on their preparations to canvas their points.

"I don't think I will stay for the smorgasbord this morning," Homura said. "We have a plane to catch."

"I hate time differences, Akemi-san," Mami said while Petra explained the history of the contest, which Mami and Homura already experienced in three minutes. Petra would turn it over to the pretentious Eric Saade, who in turn turned it over to Jon Ola Sand. He needed a couple more minutes to validate everything. A singer on stage did a cover of ABBA's "The Winner Takes It All."

"Excuse me?" asked an usher to Homura and Mami.

"Yes?" asked Mami.

"You're called to be in the green room with one of the delegations. Both of you, since you are VIPs. Follow me."

Mami and Homura followed the usher into the green room, where Kyubey was being petted by Emmelie. "Kyubey, what are you doing."

"Oh, hello there," Emmelie said to the two girls. "You must be the two girls in the dream I had. You were the ones that saved me."

Homura looked at Mami and then the Danes before pointing to herself. "Homu?"

"Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe," Kyubey said, "I think Madoka found our winner."

* * *

_"I don't wanna talk_

_About things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser's standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw the dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain?_

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you?_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name?_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say?_

_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad_

_And I understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all..."_

* * *

Mami and Homura were fortunate that there was enough room for them to sit with Emmelie and the others. Emmelie herself was able to hear the story of the Puella Magi and realize that who she spoke with were very important people in this world. And Madoka was making her way back to Malmo, satisfied with the voting canvassing.

The first country that stepped up to canvas their votes was San Marino. Eight points...France. 10 points...Malta. 12 points...Greece. Up next was Sweden. Eight points...Netherlands. 10 points...Denmark. 12 points...Norway. Albania was next. Eight points...Hungary. 10 points...Greece. 12 points...Italy. The Netherlands was up. Eight points...Malta. 10 points...Denmark. 12 points...Belgium.

Austria was next. Eight points...Netherlands. 10 points...Italy. 12 points...Azerbaijan. Next up was the UK, who were out of this before it even began. Eight points...Greece. 10 points...Russia. 12 points...Denmark. Israel was next up. Eight points...Denmark. 10 points...Ukraine. 12 points...Azerbaijan. Next up was Serbia. Eight points...Russia. 10 points...Ukraine. 12 points...Denmark.

Ukraine was now up. Eight points...Moldova. 10 points...Azerbaijan. 12 points...Belarus. Hungary was now up. Eight points...Malta. 10 points...Denmark. 12 points...Azerbaijan again. Romania was next. Eight points...Norway. 10 points...Azerbaijan. 12 points...Moldova. Moldova was now up. Eight points...Azerbaijan. 10 points...Romania. 12 points...Ukraine. The neighbour voting rule was in effect.

Azerbaijan was now up. Eight points...Malta. 10 points...Georgia. 12 points...Ukraine. Now it was Norway's turn. Eight points...Netherlands. 10 points...Malta. 12 points...Sweden, but it was pretty unlikely for them to come back. Next up was Armenia. Eight points...Greece. 10 points...Georgia. 12 points...Ukraine. Italy was now up. Eight points...Norway. 10 points...Malta. 12 points...Denmark.

Finland was next. Eight points...Netherlands. 10 points...Hungary. 12 points...Norway. Spain was now up. Eight points...Denmark. 10 points...Ukraine. 12 points...Italy. Now it was Belarus's turn. Eight points...Russia. 10 points...Azerbaijan. 12 points...Ukraine. Now it was time for Latvia to give its votes. Eight points...Norway. 10 points...Estonia. 12 points...Russia.

Now, after Eric gave the rundown, Petra continued to take a look at the next country giving their vote, Bulgaria. Eight points...Armenia. 10 points...Ukraine. 12 points...Azerbaijan. Belgium was now next. Eight points...Ukraine. 10 points...Denmark. 12 points...Netherlands. Now Russia was up. Eight points...Belgium. 10 points...Greece. 12 points...Azerbaijan. After that, Malta gave their votes. Eight points...Italy. 10 points...Ukraine. 12 points...Azerbaijan.

Estonia was up at bat. Eight points...Denmark. 10 points...Ukraine. 12 points...Russia. Now, it was Germany's turn. It was raining down in Hamburg, but the fans didn't care. Eight points...Iceland. 10 points...Denmark. 12 points...Hungary. Iceland was next. Eight points...Netherlands. 10 points...Norway. 12 points...Denmark. France was now next. Eight points...Azerbaijan. 10 points...Italy. 12 points...Denmark.

Greece was now next. Eight points...Ukraine. 10 points...Romania. 12 points...Azerbaijan. Now Ireland was up. Eight points...Ukraine. 10 points...Russia. 12 points...Denmark, who was now up. Eight points...Sweden. 10 points...Netherlands. 12 points...Norway. Montenegro was now up. Eight points...Greece. 10 points...Denmark. 12 points...Azerbaijan.

Now it was Slovenia's turn. Eight points...Italy. 10 points...Russia. 12 points...Denmark. Georgia was now up. Eight points...Ukraine. 10 points...Armenia. 12 points...Azerbaijan. Macedonia was now up. Eight points...Norway. 10 points...Italy. 12 points...Denmark.

"I just realized something," Homura said. "It's next door."

"Next year's contest, huh?" Mami said.

"I was wrong to change my mind."

"Let's follow De Forest-san...to the ramp."

Cyprus was next. Eight points...Azerbaijan. 10 points...Ukraine. 12 points...Greece. Croatia was now next. Eight points...Italy. 10 points...Denmark. 12 points...Ukraine. Sweden was next. Greece...eight points. Hungary...10 points. Italy...12 points. And finally, Lithuania was last. Eight points...Georgia. 10 points...Ukraine. 12 points...Azerbaijan. Denmark finished with 281 points.

"Emmelie," Mami said.

"Yeah?" she asked her and Homura.

"We also had a dream...that we saved you." Homura and Mami transformed into their Puella Magi outfits.

"Thank you, Puella Magi."

"Go forward and do your homeland proud."

"Thank you for saving the world, Mami Tomoe and Homura Akemi...and Madoka Kaname," Emmelie said before receiving her trophy from Loreen. "I love you all."

"You know us well. God bless you, Emmelie," Homura said. Next year's event was across the Oresund Bridge. Same area, different town, different country, next door neighbour. "Mami was right," Homura told Madoka, who floated back to them and merged with Homura.

"You should have stuck with Emmelie-chan," Madoka said.

"Sorry."

"No apologies needed, Homura-chan. I forgive you. Just listen to the music."

Kyubey returned and leapt into Mami's arms. Carrying him, she and Homura walked over to the group, finished their number and saluted the crowd with them.

"You know something?" Mami said to Homura and Madoka as the three of them looked on with Kyubey.

"What?" Homura and Madoka asked in unison.

"I think this trip to Sweden was worth it. It really was."

"Well, you're going to have to now work on your shooting."

"True, and one more thing..."

"What?"

"We have a plane to catch. Let's leave De Forest-san alone." The two of them exited the Malmo Arena out the back door, where a taxi was waiting. It was Alexander Rybak.

"It's too bad Margaret couldn't bring it back to Oslo," Alex said, "but this is a bit of convenience for travellers."

"Are our bags inside, Alex?" Homura asked him.

"I retrieved them from the bellhop at the hotel. Come on board; your flight's waiting in three hours."

"Farewell Sweden and Eurovision," Homura said. "We will miss you..." As the taxi whisked them to the airport, Homura and Mami knew that their focus would now be on...the shooting.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 15**


	16. Intermission - Before the Dawn

**Gunners High**

**Chapter 16:**

**Intermission - Before The Dawn**

* * *

Homura Akemi looked a box she was holding on the plane, full of butterfly hair ornaments of each country that participated in the Eurovision Song Contest, given to her by Emmelie de Forest. Mami Tomoe was next to her, fast asleep. She opened the box and took out one that had the Danish flag on it. She flipped the ornament around. It had a switch. Curious as she was, Homura turned it on, and the ornament vibrated.

"A hairclip...that doubled as a vibrator?" asked Homura to herself. She turned it off and put it in Mami's hair as she slept. "An unnecessary gimmick." On the plane, a song from the contest played.

_"It's not like before_

_The good times are gone_

_In the good or in the bad_

_We were living_

_Before the dawn_

_Be next to me_

_In the new day_

_Me and you to be together_

_Before the dawn_

_Stay next to me_

_Now it's the time_

_For beautiful days_

_Stay next to me_

_Me, Esma, singing to you_

_Will warm your hearts_

_Me, Esma, singing to you_

_Will warm your hearts_

_So, shake your hips_

_Come on now, get up all gypsies_

_If you come back_

_The good times will come back too_

_Either joy or sorrow_

_We will share together_

_Before the dawn_

_Stay next to me_

_Now it's the time_

_For beautiful days_

_Stay next to me_

_Me, Esma, singing to you_

_Will warm your hearts_

_Me, Esma, singing to you_

_Will warm your hearts_

_So, shake your hips_

_Come on now, get up all gypsies_

_Before the dawn_

_Stay next to me_

_Now it's the time_

_For beautiful days_

_Stay next to me..."_

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Madoka asked Homura, who was fused with her.

"Mami needs to focus on her first meet, which is in late July. It's an open meet at the shooting range."

"I bet she is excited to put on a solid performance. Are you planning to take part?"

"No, I will just be her personal coach and mentor. I don't have to do anything else. What about you?"

"I've been thinking about a lot of things while being on the plane. I decided that I want to leave Mami-san to you."

"What?" Homura didn't understand. "But I thought you had a fondness for her."

"You need me more than she does, right? Tell me."

"Yes, that's true."

"Do you think you can do it? You did it before."

Homura looked at her butterfly hair ornaments and put on the one for Sweden. "You're going to leave me again?"

"I am going to leave you again, but it's for a purpose. I have to take care of our baby and I have to take care of the Puella Magi. You understand, right?"

"I don't mind, but it's a bit sudden, don't you think?"

"Homura-chan, my mother always told me to be ready for anything that comes on short notice. It's called contingency. You can do it this time. I know you can. I don't want Mami-san to lose hope and be out there by herself. You're the only one that can really reach out to her."

"Madoka..."

"Don't think of this as me leaving your life. I will never leave your life. Never. Not even after you die. But I want Mami to understand that she has someone she can confide in and also take comfort it. She wants you, and I understand she wants you. I don't have to get in either of your way because right now, I have bigger issues to deal with. Issues that only a goddess like me can take care of."

Homura sighed, but she lay a light smile, accepting that Madoka had adjusted the plan for the three of them. "The big picture, huh?"

"I need you to help Mami-san win an Olympic gold. I don't care how you do it, make her a winner so that she will find the man of her dreams and she will be happy that she is with someone. It's going to happen, but I need you to do your part."

"How can you see into the future like this, Madoka?"

"It's part of my role. I won't come back until you graduate so for these next 20-plus months, I want you to play the role of Mami's lover. It's part act, part sincere, because the bond that both of you have is strong."

"Are you going to be on your way, then?"

"I have to be on my way. Actually, I may be back before Rio 2016 starts, so I might be able to see Mami-san win a medal."

"I will cross my fingers, Madoka."

A ball of light came out of Homura's body. "I wish both of you the best of luck on your Olympic journey. I will watch over you, and I will pray that you do well. Thank you, Homura-chan!"

"Farewell, Madoka." The ball of light sailed across the skies and headed into the heavens. Afterwards, Mami woke up.

"What happened?" asked Mami, rubbing her eyes. She had been asleep for six hours on the plane.

"Madoka left us to do her job."

"Kaname-san...isn't here anymore?"

"She told me...that I need to watch over you. That's what she told me."

Mami smiled through her tears. "I guess Goddesses simplify matters for those they are close to."

"Yes..." Homura and Mami leaned in closer to each other and they both shared a kiss. As Kyubey slept in the luggage, aware of the news, Sunday morning was coming quickly.

Back at the Miki house, where Kyouko Sakura had moved in with, Sayaka jumped out of bed with a sharp pain in her heart. She was panting and ran a hand through her messy blue hair. "Eh, Sayaka?" asked Kyouko. "What's the matter?"

"Kyouko...Just now, I had a vision that Madoka left for the heavens, again. She may be doing what...a goddess does, I guess."

"I think we can leave her to what she has to do. She has her job, we have ours. There's nothing to worry about. Speaking of which, one of my jobs is to spread my love all over you, you naughty mermaid."

"It's morning, though."

"Sunday morning. We have time to...do this..." And the two of them were lost in a luscious embrace that caused them to sleep a little bit more, with nothing on and nothing to lose.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 16**


End file.
